How Crystal Got her Name
by ibite82
Summary: Someone told me I should put this story under it's main pairing although it is a multi cross over of some of my favorite horror/ thriller movies. The first few segments tell how crystal got her full name eh I suck at summaries. The main pairing will be OtisxOC
1. Segment 1 Friday the 13th

Friday the 13th (Angel)

Disclaimer-

I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Crystal, she's all me and my imagination This is also a multiple crossover from many different of my favorite horror movie series. I am pretty sure everyone will be out of character Live with it :P review and flames alike are welcome how else will I learn anything new?

Mwahahaha

Chapters 1-4 Jason Voorhees.

Chapter 1 Crystal Lake

It was a warm sunny day when my first family was riding down the road for their annual visit to Crystal Lake. Where Mommy and Daddy met. Matt Mommy, Daddy and I were in our RV. We Had gone every year that I could remember. In fact, I got my name after it. I think. I looked out the car window and watched the scenery go by. I sighed heavily and Mom turned around to stare at me

"Excited sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yes, Mommy I want to see my friend again."

My older Brother Matt just turned and hit me in my face.

"Who'd want to be friends with a retard like you?"

I didn't cry out I never did. Mommy says I can't feel pain so it is okay if I get hurt. I am my family's punching bag. They figured as long as I didn't receive too much damage it was fine.

I sighed again thinking about whether or not my family actually loved me, or that they could beat me when they pleased.

"I do have a friend. He's the greatest friend you could find in the whole world."

"Whatever" Matt says huffily.

Mommy glares at Matt for a bit, then turns to Daddy.

"Hun I thought you were going to talk to him about leaving damage where others can see it?"

"Matt stop, torturing your sister where others can see it do you want to get taken away from her and us?" Daddy asks.

"I don't care if she gets taken away, she's just a retard that can't feel anything."

What they didn't know is that I could feel the pain, but thanks to a friend of mine, he taught me how to mask it and channel it into something else. I wanted my family to love me and give me attention this way they did.

"Stop calling your sister a retard Matt." Daddy said angrily

"She's not my real blood sister" Matt muttered low enough that he must have thought I would not be able to hear.

I sigh again and go back to watching the scenery. Jason would make me feel better I thought he always did. Mommy turned back around and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

Chapter 2 The Lake and Jason

Once we reached the Lake I excitedly jump out of the RV and start to rush off into the woods.

"Crystal Dawn you get back here now." Mommy yelled, but I pretended to not hear and continued going. I really wanted to see Jason as soon as I could. I rushed to where I thought he would be and looked around wildly. I sat down in the field and cried silently. He was not there. I decided that I would make him a present as I waited. I started entwining the flowers that I found around me into a crown. I played with the flowers for an hour before Matt came up beside me.

"Where's your friend retard?" Matt sneered. I just pretended to not hear and continued working. I just ignored him and continued making my present knowing Jason would come out when he was ready. I hoped he had not moved away and that he still loved me.

"Hey Retard I asked where your friend was You deaf now as well?" Matt shouted angrily at me.

I keep working until I see a huge shadow fall over me and look up excitedly.

"Jason!" I shout happily. I get up and run towards the tall, silent man. Matt turns around before he pees his pants and shrieks. I giggle as I lift my arms for him to lift me up.

Matt backs away slowly as Jason leans down and easily sets me on his shoulder. He doesn't say anything as usual and I place his present on his head giggling all the while.

"There, now you are a king, Jason!" Matt turns around and runs off to the RV all the while screaming with all his might for Mommy and Daddy. I know Jason doesn't want to be seen by anyone else, so I poke him lightly and ask him to take me into the woods to the lake for us to talk. He nods slightly before heading out being careful to not drop me.

Jason's POV

=Such a good boy Jason the innocent one came back you must take care of her and teach her more than normal. She has a future ahead of her. This will be her last visit for many years, but do not worry she will never forget you. And she will come back in some years down the road. She has been hurt a lot more than before we must doctor her up. =

+Mother should we kill them this time? The bad people? So that the innocent one is safe for ever and ever? +

=No Dear that is not our job this. Our job is to only teach her and that is it =

+Her destined one again, Mother? + I know I sound dejected. I want my innocent one to be safe.

=I am sorry my son I know you love her, but not like her soul mate would you cherish her as a sister. Do you want to do bad stuff with her? Like those teenagers that come into our territory do? =

+No Mother, she's only little why would I want to do bad stuff I'm a good boy and she's my good little girl. +

=Yes, my son, I know. And even when she has her soul mate and his family, she always will be innocent there will come a time when she might be intimate but not the bad kind never the worst kind she will always be our innocent little child. Do you understand my angel? =

+Yes, Mother, she's my sister. Right Mother? +

=Exactly My Son. =

Normal POV

I know Jason is not listening and talking to his Mother so I stay quiet and do not interrupt. Just looking around at the trees.

When I feel Jason come out of his own mind, I kiss his mask in his cheek region.

"Thank You for bringing me here Jason I really love it. What are we going to learn this summer?" She asked curiously.

Jason sat down on the ground and started to write

We are going to learn stealth and weapons my little one.

"Yay! I can't wait can I see your machete Jason?"

Without a word he handed it over. And I held it and patted the side of the blade carefully before cutting some grass in a practice swing. All of a sudden Jason stood up and looked around listening intently.

"What is it Jason? Is it danger?" Jason slowly nodded his head yes before picking me up and quickly and silently walking into the woods. We watched the camping area away from my families as 6 whole car loads of kids came out laughing and shrieking.

I notice Mommy and Daddy trying to calm Matt down I fidget a bit. "Jason I have to go home for a bit before they decide to leave and I will not get to spend any time with you this summer." Jason nodded slightly and takes me to the edge of our camping spot before setting me down.

"Mommy! I sawed Jason he's doing great I had fun Mommy!" Mommy backhanded me for scaring her and pulls my hair.

"Don't you scare us like that if you wanted to go you should have told us and you know that honey. DO you even understand how worried I have been you selfish child!" Mommy told me softly. I go back to my blank mask and nod my head and apologize silently. Mommy huffs and rubs my head. She knows this summer is important to her family so she decided to do something for her daughter to get her away from Matt and maybe Matt would have more fun than.

"Hey honey would you like to spend the time we're going to be here with your friends family? That way you can spend a couple of weeks healing and maybe Matt would be happier as well instead of telling strange stories about grown up men with machetes?" I glance at Mommy hopefully and nod my head a lot. I turn sightly to the woods where I know Jason is hiding and he stands out and nods his head before hiding again.

"I am sure that would be fine Mommy! Him and his family like me and they don't know about me not feeling anything so would not hurt me okay?" I said excitedly. Mommy nods her head slightly and goes to tell Daddy and Matt what she had decided. Daddy looked slightly worried while Matt cheered loudly I once again turn my head while a single tear rolled down my face. I suck it up and wait patiently for Daddy's response. Daddy notices my hopeful expression and nods finally. I cheer and go to the RV and grab my rucksack. And some food to take with me knowing they won't miss the food. I didn't take a lot cause Jason always brought me food as well from the bad kids.

I hug both Mommy and Daddy good-bye before running off into the woods where Jason had been. Knowing Jason would come find me. I am very happy with spending time with Jason and his Mommy. But wish Matt wanted to spend time with me. I continue walking when I realized I had walked too far and was in the middle of the bad kids. I look around wildly knowing I needed to get away. The kids pay me no mind except for one of the boys.

"Hey Sweet heart are you lost? Where's Your family? Need me to help you to find them?" I shake my head no and point back the way I came to where they were camping.

"Ya Don't talk much, do you?" He teased lightly I smile at him a bit and replied " I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

He smiled back, " Well, my name is Erik there were not strangers anymore right?" I nod my head and smile back, he rubs my head like Jason does and it makes me wish he was my family instead of Matt but then frowns. I saw Jason out of the corner of my eye, holding his machete, looking at me intensely like he wanted to kill Erik for touching me. I slowly shake my head no at him and he hides again.

I smile at Erik, " I'm sorry my family is letting me spend my time here with a friend of mine, so I got to go and find him again" I smile and beckon him loser to me. "Don't drink or do drugs or have sex while you are here tonight please? I like you and I don't want you hurt." Erik smiles and replies "I do not do that stuff anyways, it is bad for my health and I'm in charge of these idiots so he has to keep his head on straight." I nod my head before waving goodbye and heading for the woods to Jason. He picks me up when we are out of sight and head to Cabin 3 where he and his Mother lives.

Jason's POV

She tells me that Erik is not a bad kid and he doesn't like them doing those things so he tries to not let things go to overboard with them. Jason decides that he will watch Erik to see if he lied to his little sister and if not he would be the only one spared, but he would suffer a lot if he had lied and tried to crush his sister's spirit.

Normal POV

I smile happily knowing that Erik would at least be safe. I put my mask back on and stare ahead when we reach cabin 3 he puts me down and I run upstairs to my room and put my things away before going to his Mama's room to pay my respects. I walk into the room and smile at his Mother and I give her a kiss on her rough cheek.

Jason pulls out a notepad from where he had silently followed me and told me she was my Mother now too. I smile even brighter than before "I love you Mother I'm going to go put my food away and make me a sandwich I'm glad you're my Mother too now."

I leave the room where the head rests on its shrine humming lowly off-key.

Chapter 3 A Fun Night

I put my food away and make a sandwich quickly to eat before making one for Jason even though I knew he would say he didn't want it he would eat it anyways. Jason comes and picks me up after making my sandwiches and carries me to the couch where he points to a new book for me to read to him. I smile and hand him a sandwich he of course does refuse it but eats it anyways when he sees my glare. I smile happily before I open the new books and look at the story sitting on his lap.

We stay that way for over an hour and I kiss the cheek of his mask. I look outside and see that the sun is starting to set I point towards the outside "Jason isn't it almost time to patrol? Can I come this year? I promise to be very careful and not get in your way. You promised me I could when I got older. Am I older now."

Jason slowly nods his head. I wrote a note =You must do as I say you remember my signs right? =

I nod my head and run into my room to get my dark jacket and change into jeans and a black turtleneck. Jason comes up behind me and hands me a small sized machete than his just in case I need it. I smile happily ad hug his leg again.

"Thank you Jason I love it." I smile happily crying at the same time.

Jason picks me up and puts me on his shoulder and we head downstairs and out into the sunset to make our way slowly to camp again.

I can see the good kids having a good time sitting around the fire and drinking their alcohol and smoking. I saw a couple of them stagger off in search of privacy. I look around for Erik and notice him reading a book and just rolling his eyes every once in a while. I smile happily knowing he is not a bad boy like these others. I wonder if Matt is a bad boy but shake the thought from my head before kissing Jason's mask and trying to wiggle down. He looks at me and I point to Erik and motioning with my hands to take him away from the killing. Jason watches Erik carefully before nodding at me. He makes the sign for the clearing and I smile brightly as I nod and make my way around in the shadows my face set in its mask that I use with my parents. I tap Erik on the shoulder and motioned for him to stay silent and to follow me. Erik smiles at me as he recognizes me from before he nods his head and grabs my hand.

We walk a little ways.

"Are you enjoying spending time with your friend's sweetie?" He asks me. I nod my head and motioned for him to keep it down for now. He smiles thinking I'm taking him on an adventure and we must not attract the enemy. Once we get to the clearing with the flowers I smile and sit down on the grass next I pull him down with me and smile again before masking my face. He looks at me worriedly

"What's your name?" He asks me quietly.

"My name is Crystal and I am 6 years old." I say in my normal voice

He looks at me thoughtfully." Your kinda smart for a 6 year old do you know that?" I nod my head and tried to explain without getting someone in trouble.

"I am advanced for my age, but not by a lot. Can I tell you a secret? You can not tell anyone as long as you're alive, okay?" He nods his head ready for a secret that only a kid could tell. "Your friends are going to die, you know? They are bad kids. Jason will not let them hurt this camp where him and Mother live. HE is sparing you because you were so nice to me and did not treat me badly for the way I am and the way I act.

"You treated me like any other kid you might have met." He looks around worriedly, then starts laughing like I am joking. "Jason is not real he is made up to try and make us kids behave you know who told you he was real?" I smirk and point off towards the camp where the first screams are reaching us. " He is my friend you know he teaches me things and treats me very nicely. Unlike others in my life he does not judge me and likes me for me."

Erik nods his head and then bolts up when he hears more screaming. He panics and starts to head towards camp to see if anyone can be saved. I sigh" If you go back now he will kill you whether I want him to or not. They are bad kids They deserve this because of kids like them Jason died when he was young you know."

Erik looks at me like I am evil and I shake my head sadly before turning around and starting to walk away. I guess he was not my friend after all. He runs after me and grabs me by my collar and pulls me around harshly. "Crystal listen you have to stop them, they are not bad kids, yeah, they do bad things but later on they might change and become good people you know? Stop him now!" He shouts into my face shaking me causing twinges of pain I pull away. "Why would I want Jason to change who he is? He has his reasons for what he is doing it is not my place to stop him." I back away slowly as I am talking in case he lunges for me again. Right when he did to try to get me to see his way I pulled my Machete out and he runs into it. I pull it out and watch Erik as he falls forwards gurgling on his own blood. I look around before heading into camp not knowing that my brother had seen the whole thing. I wipe away a single tear before going to look for Jason again. Matt heads back to our RV shivering in fright at my lack of emotion over what I have done. As I head back I see a girl with mascara running towards me in the woods I look around but I do not spot Jason so I sit down and hold my ankle and pretend to wail in pain. The girl looks around terrified and spots me. She grabs my arm and lifts me up and tries to run while supporting me.

"Come on little girl we have to run we are going to be killed." She whispered. I continue to hobble along and hide my smirk before stabbing her in her leg. I jump back and continue to look for Jason. I do not kill her because I know Jason loves the thrill of the hunt. Once I spot Jason I stay in the shadows although I know that he knows I am there. I smile and another tear rolls down from my eye. I sniffle and just lean there while listening to the chaos. If anyone tries to get passed me I stab their legs so Jason can get to them easier. I continue to look terrified so that they only think I am too scared to move and am just swinging wildly to protect myself. I smirk to myself and click my fingers twice to let Jason know 2 are injured but not really getting anywhere. He nods and continues to rain down into chaos. He finishes up and asks me to show the 2 that had gotten away I nod and point down the path. He lifts me up and we go to get the ones crawling away. The boy sees Jason holding me and screams again pleading with Jason to let me go.

I look at the boy and speak." Why would he do that? He knows damned well I like it where I am." I get tapped on my side for swearing and I can tell he is disgruntled I smile and apologize and promise to not do it again. I assure him it was the first time I had ever done it before. He nods once before splitting the bad boy up the middle. Before looking at me questioningly and I once again point down the path to the girl. "We get to the field and see the girl panting and crying over the dead Erik. I just knew Jason was going to question me later and I just shrugged at him. He nods once and goes after the girl The girl screams and faints I snicker and tap Jason to put me down. I go over to the girl and poke her with my machete before staring at Jason. He nods his head knowing what I want before I even ask. I stab her quickly through the heart. Hey she had tried to save me this way she dies fast I figure. Jason picks the girl and Erik up over his shoulders and I grab his pant leg and we once again had back. While Jason disposes of the bodies I gather up anything that I think he might be able to use and pile it up into one big pile and nod my head. I sit down and wait thinking this is a great start to the summer!...

Chapter 4 Saying Goodbye

Jason's Pov

=Hey Mother was that her first? =

+Why I do believe it was my son. She did splendidly right? +

=I wonder why she changed her mind Mother he was a good boy. =

+No son he was not he hurt her and tried to get her to get you to stop. +

=He hurt her? How! =

+It was nothing serious she has had worse Son calm or you might scare your sister. +

+Mother should we give her a name since she is part of our family now? +

=What is it my son what do you suggest? =

+Angel Mother because that is what she is. +

=I agree we will give it to her before she goes back to her family so she knows she is loved. =

Jason nods

Normal POV

I look around after gathering everything and waited for Jason to come back. Jason came out of nowheres and scooped me up out of no where putting me on his shoulder with a note in his hand

Hey little sister thank you for not letting any escape and gathering everything.

"No problem Jason I got everything I thought you might want including Eriks books." I replied spitting out Erik's name. Jason nods and picks up as much as he can not wanting to let me down. I tap his head and point down and grab something while he grabbed the rest before heading back to cabin 3.

Once we got there I yawned and realized it was quite late and went to my room. I got into my night dress and under the covers knowing once Jason got done he would come to keep me company. I snuggle down and scoot close to the wall. Sniffling and thinking back at the fun we had. I hoped I was a bit helpful to him. He came in silently and stood there watching me I waved him over and patted the bed so he would lay down with me. He laid down on top of the blankets and I curled around his arm and drifted off to sleep. Jason patted my head once before I was out for the night. Knowing tomorrow would come and I would learn more from him. I wished with all my heart that this vacation would never end. Knowing it would end all too soon...

I woke up at dawn still curled around Jason's arm and rubbed my eyes with it. Jason snorted and stood up to leave the room.

"Jason please pick me out something I can wear?"

TIME SKIP

I spent the rest of the time at Crystal Lake playing with my best friend and just having fun learning a lot of different tactics and how to hide my presence even more and learning to wield my machete the right way. When it was about time to leave Jason carried me to our meadow. And we sat down with his notepad.

Crystal it is almost time little sister before I take you back, I was wondering if Mother and I could give you your own special name for us to remember us by and to let you know you are loved?

I nod my head with enthusiasm wondering what name they had come up with for me. He wrote one word to describe his feelings for me

Angel

I sniff and cry my single tear and hug him around his neck not wanting to leave my big brother and Mother. "Jason I l love you and Mother so much. Thank you for caring and making my time here so special. I will see you again next year, okay?"

Jason shakes his head no.

No little sister, mother has informed me we would not meet for many, many years in the future. She says that you will be hurt and face trying times, but you will always be our angel. When you come back you will bring many people who love you and we will move away and be happy as can be. Everyone together. Angel never forgets me or these times and remember you will be loved by a lot of people who only want the best for you. Put on your mask and I will take you back most of the way to your camp.

I nod my head and put my emotions behind my shields that I have learned to lock tight to let nothing of what I am thinking through. Jason picks me up along with my bag that now has my new weapon inside of it. And carries me through the forest.

I hear my parents yelling for me. I hug Jason around his neck before tapping to get down. I smile at him before grabbing my things an running away to my family once again.

Once I got there and loaded my things Matt pulls me behind the camper and beats me badly. I do not flinch or try to get away, I just stare ahead, thinking about my best friend and brother Jason.

"I saw you you retard I know you killed that boy even though no one believes me not even Mom and Dad. You go out there an tell them the truth than we can get rid of your ass. Go back to the way we were before you came here you freak. You damned retard." I just stare at him and he slowly backs away before yelling for Mommy and Daddy. They both come running and see me and grab me for tight hugs and a kiss on my forehead. Daddy makes sure no one is looking before continuing to beat me for worrying him and Mommy without contacting them the entire time we were away. Once his stress was relieved He smiled and thanked me before saying it is time to get on the road again and head to Texas to see his family. I smile at the thought of seeing Grammy and Grampy again, knowing that I will get another reprieve from the violence when there. I go to Mommy and take her hand, looking over my shoulder and waved slightly to Jason, who just lifted his hand in silent goodbye. We leave and I look forwards to seeing my Big brother in the future...

Okay, that's it for Jason Voorhees for now. We will move on to the next segment which is my first meeting with the Hewitt's in Travis Texas! See you all next time

Please review and tell me where I can improve and yes, I know I skipped the training. I am sure you will see it in the future, I don't want to ruin the surprise after all!


	2. Segment 2 Red Eye

Red Eye (Bellle)

A disclaimer: I still only own Crystal although I would not mind owning Jack... Or He owns me either or.

This takes place before Red Eye. Well, right before anyways.

Chapter 01

My family and I drove to the airport from the Camp ground. On the road again, I guess. I already missed Jason and all the fun times we had. I hoped he would be okay without me. And remember me when I was bigger. I sigh deeply and Matt hits me on the back of the head.

"What's the matter retard? Do you miss your boyfriend? Afraid he'll kill you for leaving without saying good-bye?" He taunted. I had told Mommy and Daddy Jason had to go to the hospital and that is why I came back by myself. I rolled my eyes a little.

"Jason would never hurt me Matt, he's my new big brother." I replied

Matt snorted "Sure, I bet he just wants to fuck you and kill you. I bet you fucked that teenager before you gutted him like a fish. You freaking whore."

Mom sighed "Matt I told you not to bring your dream up anymore your sister is an innocent and would never do something gross like that. She is only 6 years old after all. Would you stop saying crap like that and watch your language."

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked at the city coming up in view out the window. Matt punched me in my face and then kicked me in my stomach again. I could not help but think how stupid is my big brother? If he was right and I had killed someone wasn't he afraid that he would be next?

I let a single tear fall out of my eye when no one was looking wishing I was back with Mother and Jason I knew I would need to be strong though. I smile brightly and go to tap Mommy on the shoulder.

"Mommy can I have a 7-up, please?" Mommy smiled at me, brightly "Sure, Honey can you bring Mommy and Daddy one too please?" I nod my head and get our drinks getting Matt an orange soda cause I knew he liked those the best. I handed him his soda and he grunted while he tried to trip me when I went to give out the rest of the drinks. I just hop over his foot and give Mommy and daddy their drinks. Mommy smiles and pats my head with a hard hand. She noticed me stumble a bit and lifts up my shirt. "Matt does not strike your sister until we get back from visiting your Grandparents okay?"

Matt snarls "Who cares what happens to the little freak the retarded murderer." Mommy looks at Daddy and sighs. "Honey, please, you know how your parents are."

Daddy nodded "Son listens to your Mom and stop hitting your sister, I know it feels good to relieve the stress, but I don't want my parents to know understood?" Matt just huffs and goes to the bedroom.

I go and start to think about Jason and the flight ahead. I hope it's not that boring, I might just kill Matt on accident...

Chapter 02

We make it to the airport and I put on my black dress that I love and always try to wear when trying something new. Mommy sees my dress and knows I'm going to want my head too. I don't like new people staring at me. Plus, it covers the bruises on my neck from where Mommy gripped it hard earlier. My Mommy hands me my hooded cloak and I smile at her. "Thank you Mommy." SHe helps me put it on and pats me on my head once more before we get off the RV I see Brian and Linda waving at me and I run over." We're going to take your RV home Crystal it'll be an adventure." They say at the same time I give them both hugs and Matt pushes me and also them down. I pretend to cry and sniffle because Mommy does not want anyone to know that I can't feel pain or so she thinks. "Mommy comes over and tell Matt to leave us alone. Rolling her eyes at the same time. Mommy helps me up and offers to take me with her to get the tickets from the front desk. I nod my head and give Brian and Linda a hug goodbye. They whisper t not let Mat get away with it. I nod my head and take Mommy's hand. "Mommy did I do better this time?" Mommy smiles at me happily. "Yes, sweetheart a lot better than before." I look forwards at the terminal. "Mommy are we going to sit together?" Mommy thinks about it.

"Would you rather sit on your own in the back of the plane sweet heart? I don't know if Matt will keep his hands off of you if you do sit with us so might be better." I nod my head and Mommy exchanges my ticket for third class and decides to hand me the extra money. "Here you go honey if you want a snack, why don't you go ask that nice security guard to take you to the gate while I go get Matt and Daddy okay?" I nod my head and make my way over. Just as I was about to speak, I heard a voice behind me. "Excuse me, Sir where is the gate at for Houston, Texas?" The guard answers and I decide to follow the stranger there instead of making the guard take me. I smile at the security guard and follow the man with cold eyes. I can tell already I like him.

As I looked around quickly I look back at the man I am following and realize that I have lost sight of him. I start to search everywhere when all of a sudden I feel a presence behind me. I duck the hand that is about to grab me and realize it was the man I was following I smile at him and he quirks an eyebrow.

"Hey kid why are you following me? Do you want to hurt me? Call the cops on me? What?" He demanded my answers in quick succession. I wait for a break between the questions than smile at him. "I am following you cause we're going to the same gate. I would never hurt you I like your eyes. Did you do something bad for me to have to call the cops on you Mister? Can we go to the gate now please? I don't know where it's at and my family was going to be there already."

He looks at me wordlessly and grabs my hand harder than he probably meant to and we start out again. When he notices how white his knuckles are he lets go like it burnt him. "Kid I am so sorry. Did it hurt to bad?" I shake my head no and grab his hand again. He smiles slightly, but it does not reach his eyes and we continue to the gate.

Once we reach the gate, I give my ticket to the woman and she hands me a boarding pass and seat number. I go and sit down to wait for my family. The nice man comes and sits next to me and stares at me. "Are you sure your okay? I didn't mean to grab you that hard."

"I am fine, Mister I promise I've had worse." I reply. As soon as I realize what I say I jump up and walk off looking for a vending machine I'm thirsty and my family would want a drink too probably. I notice Mister watching me from the seat next to my duffel bag. I smile at him and decide to get him a drink too. He did apologize to me after he hurt me so maybe he's not like Erik. I frown after thinking of Erik and a tear slides down my cheek. I get the drinks and notice my family sitting behind the nice guy. I quickly grab all the drinks and make my way to them passing them out. "Thank you sweet heart, I was getting thirsty how did you know?" I smile brightly before going back to my duffel bag. I sit in my seat and glance at the drink left in my hand. I sigh deeply and was about to ask Mister if he wanted one when Matt hits me in the back of my head. I wince slightly and sniffle. Knowing that Mister saw. I turn around and flick Matt on his forehead. "What do you want Matt?" He leans forwards and asks if I'm going to fuck the pretty boy and kill him with the machete." I wince knowing mister is listening.

"Matt, Mommy said to quit talking about that dream I'm going to tell. And I'm not going to sleep with anyone except for my future husband." Mommy grabs Matt 's shirt and pulls him to the seat.

"Sweetheart, did you get your boarding pass already?" I nod my head at Mommy right when they start loading first class. "Now make sure you get on the plane okay? We will see you when we land." I nod again and kiss Mommy's cheek and wave to daddy who waves back with a smile." I keep the smile on until they pass than frown while trying to concentrate. I still realize I have Mister's drinks and turn towards him. He is still watching me. I smile at him and offer him the drink.

"I promise I did not poison it or drug it in anyways Mister." I told him.

He snorted and took a swig of the grape soda. "No worries kid, I'm immune to most poisons by now. Oh, and you can call me Jackson if you like."

I smile brightly and yell "Jack!" He winces and shakes his head. "Jackson honey pleases. The last name is Rippner."

I think about, his name and my eyes widen "Jack.. The... Ripper..."

He winces again and nods his head. I giggle "That wasn't a good thing to name you."

"That is what I told them when I killed them when I was 10." I snicker and look at him. All of a sudden I hear them, saying coach is now loading. I jump up and get my duffel and head to the gate. The attendant smiles at me and asks "How come you're not travelling with your family honey?" "I'm a big girl I can travel on my own. Plus Matt is afraid of me because of a bad dream he had." I replied letting a tear escape.

She looks concerned before nodding and handing me my pass back. You just head out this door and go down to the plane okay Sweetie? They will let you know where to sit. I nod my head and do as told. The woman said " Pass please?" 18 G you are down the hall and on the left okay?" I nod my head and look for my seat. When I find it, I sit with my duffel in my lap. And look around the plane. I wave at people, and some wave back and some don't I sigh and turn around wondering how I will get my duffel bag up into the overhead. Just when I was about to ask someone for help I see Jackson and wave at him excitedly. He smiles and looks around for his seat when he notices he is sitting next to me. "Well hello again, it seems like you are still stalking me after all." I smile and shake my head no." How could I be stalking you if I got on the plane first" he just smiled at me. "Need help with your bag?" I nod my head, but grab a book out first before handing it to him. He puts it up for me and helps me to buckle up.

"So Jackson what do you do for fun? Want to read my book with me? I got it from my big brother Jason!" He smiles and looks at the book before turning pale. "Why would he give you this book for? It's all about serial killers and the lives they led. "Well, Jason is not very good at getting gifts for little girls, but I can learn a lot from this book." I am very happy with my gift and I won't have anyone talking bad about it. Jackson smiles and replies. "Sure, I can always learn new things after all."I nod and wait for the attendant to finish talking and for us to start flying.

"So your brother's name is Jason? He doesn't seem very nice hitting you and all." I say "now that was Matt, Jason would never hurt me intentionally like that. He taught me how to mask the pain though."

"Jason sounds like a great big brother. What's your name? I told you mine it seems only fair."

I lean up and pull on his collar to get him to lean down. "My first name is Crystal but I got a new name now, though Jason and Mother gave it to me before we left Camp."

He whispers back." What is it?"

"Angel!"'

"Well, that seems like it suits you, perfectly you know. I am glad Jason and his Mother gave it to you." I shake my head she's my Mother now too. She died a long time ago, though. Some bad kids killed her."

"Then how could she name you?"

"She lives in Jason's head now. She tells him who the bad kids and the good kids are now."

"How would she know who is bad and who is not?"

"Bad kids go to the campground and smoke and litter and drink and have sex. Jason punishes them. It's their fault he died when he was younger." Jackson paled "What is his last name... Do you know it?"

"Voorhees!"

"So You were at Camp Crystal Lake." I nod my head and flinch back. "You're scared of me now huh? I killed one of the good kids who was not good after all. Matt didn't lie but I can't let anyone else know."

Jackson shakes his head no. "Me I am a manager I set up things so others can kill other people. I have no right to judge because at least Jason has a reason and I just do it for money."

I smile at him and realize we're in the air! I look out the window and turn back to Jackson. "Look Jack. We're so high." Jackson smiles at me and pats my head like Jason does. I realize what I said and flinch. "Sorry Jackson." he smiles "Eh It is okay, you don't mean anything bad by it!"

As we both look out the window, he stewardess asked Jack if he needed anything.

"No thank you I am okay, Crystal got me a drink before we got on the plane." He responded in a distant voice.

"How about your daughter does she need anything?" I appeared startled when I started to answer. "Oh he's not..."

"I doubt it she had a drink as well thank you." I look at Jackson questioningly and he just winks at me. I grin back.

"Well we will be bringing snacks by later so be thinking of what you would like okay?" We both nod our heads.

Chapter 03

"Why didn't you tell her I wasn't your daughter Jackson?" I asked him after we were alone again.

"Well I figure you'll be the closest I will ever get to having a daughter. I hope you don't mind."

"Nope not at all. You even apologized after you hurt me usually people do not. I wish you were my daddy."

He smiles sadly at me. "I tell you what you call me Dad and I will call you Belle. That's what you are my pretty Belle."

I giggle and think I have to use the rest room.

"Dad, I need to use the rest room. Can you move your legs please?"

Jackson nods and gets up before grabbing my hand and taking me to the rest room looking at the other passengers. They all smile at us thinking we are family.

I wave at people including a guy I always see on TV. He waves back at me before the guy sitting next to me tells him to not do that. I sigh thinking I got the nice man in trouble.

We make it to the bathroom. "Do you need any help in their my Belle?" Jackson asks quietly. I am 6 but I know he is just worried and then I think of my cape and nod my head. We go into the rest room and I hand it to him while I make him turn around while I use the bathroom. I pull up my sleeves and he sees the scars and bruises on my arms. He turns white and snatches my arm up gently.

"Where did you get these bruises and scars? Who did this to you Belle?"

I sigh and respond "My family did most of them Dad. But I got a couple of cool scars while playing with Jason want to see them?" I ask him excitedly.

He nods his head and I pull my dress up and over my neck to show him the scars I got from the bad kids when Jason was hunting them.

He whistles lowly and nods appreciatively. "Those are pretty good-sized scars did Jason not take you to the Doctors?" I shake my head no and put my dress back in place.

"He can't the nearest town want him dead beaus he kills all of those campers all the time."

"Belle why does he kill the campers?"

"I explained remember? He does it for Mother. They killed her after making him drown. I know killing is not right, but he has a reason."

He nods his head. "I'm glad you have such a good friend Belle. If he kills bad people why not your family?"

I sigh deeply" They are not my real family, although they do not know I know that. I am adopted when I was a baby. They do love me. but since they think I cannot feel the pain they think it is okay to hurt me."

"Why do they think you can't Belle?"

"Because it gives Matt another weapon I won't give them the pleasure. Jason taught me to mask myself Dad."

"He sounds like a good big brother."

"He is and Mother has been great Jason always tells me when she wants me to know something he writes it down for me."

Jackson nods his head slowly. "Wonderful why don't we go back to our seats?" We do and I stop as the man I aw on tv and whisper in his ear. "I am glad you did the right thing against those bad men I appreciate it very much."

He smiles at me and tells me I am welcome and I continue with Jackson to my seat.

I get back in it and He helps me to buckle up again.

"Jackson how come you're going to Texas?"

"I have a job down there. I need a person to make a call and change someone's reservation for me."

"Is the person a bad person?"

Jackson ponders my question. "Well, in many ways he is a good person, but he has done a lot of bad things. No one puts a contract out on good people after all."

I nod my head sand start to feel sleepy. I whisper to Jackson "Make sure your cell phone is hidden well and stay away from writing pens." Before nodding off asleep. (I loved that part in the movie).

Jackson leans my head against his forearm before waving at a flight attendant for a blanket. To tuck me in with.

Jackson's POV

Belle is such a sweet kid. I am glad I met her. I was thinking there were no more decent people in this world, even if she is only 6 years old. I smile down at her and think about all that she's told me. I am glad she calls me Dad, I just wish I could take her with me and away from her abusive family. I shake my head and pat her head again while she mumbles in her sleep. How could anyone want to hurt such a sweet girl.

I lean down and kiss her head before nodding off myself. Happy for the first time that I can remember in a long time.

Normal POV

I wake up with a start and yawn widely looking around I notice where I am leaning against Jackson. I smile and kiss his cheek as well as I can. And wiggle a bit. I accidentally hit the flight attendant button when she comes into view asks me if I need anything I nod.

"Where are we at now?"

"We are approaching the airport in Houston Sweetie. I hand her my pillow and blanket and I shake Jackson slightly. "Dad come on wake up we're almost there."

He jerks awake and looks around in bewilderment on why someone was calling him Dad before he remembered He smiles brightly and sits up straighter he glances at the flight attendant and asks for a drink for us.

"Is water okay? Or would you prefer milk or soda."

"Milk for me please?" She nods her head and looks at Jackson." I'll have the same thank you."

She smiles at us and goes to get our drink.

"Dad thank you."

"For what Belle?"

"For being such a nice Dad. Can I give you some advice?"

Jackson nods his head at me.

"If you're trailing someone. Move more quietly. Always think 3 steps ahead of what your prey will do plan for all contingencies and never ever take a job you're not sure of."

He looks at me curiously.

"If you do you will be split while you decide what is right and wrong. No one else can decide it for you not your bosses or me. You have to decide yourself or you will get hurt. Never get close to your mark. If you take a job never leave her alone for a second. When I get bigger we'll meet again you know. I just know it. Oh and never go to Camp Crystal Lake by yourself. While I know Mother will know who you are Jason might not understand. I will take you to meet him yourself one day okay?"

Jackson smiles lightly and nods his head before drinking his milk. Passing me mine.

"OOOOH Chocolate!" I smile happily I like chocolate milk the best.

The seat belt sign comes on and we have to put our seats in an upright position.

"Dad I love you okay? Please be careful."

Jackson smiles and kisses my head. "I will my Belle."

We land with no problem and I make sure our trash is cleaned up and hand it to the flight attendant to throw it away for me. "Thank you for taking care of me and Dad ma'am." She smiles at me and nods before heading out for someone trying to get her attention. Jackson gets my bag down for me and I dig out one of my ribbons I got off a bad girl and give tie it around his wrist.

He looks down at it and smiles at it.

"I will never lose it Belle I promise." I nod at him and hear Mommy calling for me. I grab Jacksons' hand and pull him to my family. "He took care of me Mommy. He took me to the bathroom and made sure I was comfortable when I accidentally fell asleep."

Daddy grabs Jackson's hand and shakes it stiffly and Jackson's knuckles get white squeezing it hard. I look around for Matt when I get pushed from behind and sent flying into Jackson. He catches me easily and gives me a hug. "Thanks Jackson!" He pulls me a bit away and hands me a survival knife. "This is not good-bye Belle. I will see you again okay? In the mean time keep a hold of this for me okay?"

I nod sadly as a tear rolls down my cheek and I hug him again.

I hear my parents calling me and make sure I have the knife hidden in my sleeve. I wave good-bye at Jackson as Matt pulls my wrist hard. I ignore it and just watch Jackson until he is out of sight. I look ahead and get excited about seeing Grammy and Grampy.

Eh another segment done! Go me. Not all updates will be this fast but when they are I am glad!

Oh, and I had Crystal be that way simply because while I loved Red Eye I was really sad when he got so hurt in the movie.

Next Segment The Hewitts


	3. Segment 3 Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Sweet Cheeks )

Disclaimer: I once again own nothing other than Crystal Angel Belle :D despite having my own mass murdering cannibalistic family would rock right!?

So far the name

Crystal-Adoptive parents

Angel-From Jason and Mother

Belle-From Jackson aka Dad

Chapter 01

After we left the airport and Dad behind we head to a car rental place. Mommy keeps hold of my hand all the way through the airport so I did not get lost. We rent a car and head to Grammy's house. I look forward to seeing them they are always nice and welcoming and smell like biscuits (Grammy) and tobacco (Grampy).

"Hey Mommy, how long a drive is it? Will I be able to play with the horses this time? Can I ride one on my own?"

Mommy laughs happily "its about a 8 hour drive. I am sure you can pet all the horses you want and no, not yet in a couple years maybe okay Sweetie?"

I nod my head and look out my window while Matt decided to play his favorite game poke Crystal with a sharp object sine he is not allowed to beat me. I am not sure if that is any better, but no one ever said Matt had brain cells. I look at Matt and down at my bleeding arm, deciding to ignore it because my big brother would just get mad at me for telling on him.

I sigh and stroke my arm where my new knife is hidden since I can not really have my machete out at the moment. I look out the window again to spot animals while ignoring my family. I see a lot of cows, chickens, some horses and a couple of sheep. I decide to annoy my family by making animal sounds until Daddy backhands me as good as he could. Mommy sighs and pinches my leg to get me to behave myself. "I've got an idea lets listen to some music, okay? Doesn't that sound like fun?" I nod my head and smile and hum along softly with the music.

After being on the road for about 4 hours Daddy says we need some gas and some cold drinks.

"Hey baby can you keep a look out for signs for me?"

I smile, knowing he is talking to Mommy but answer anyways "I will Daddy, I will let you know as soon as I see one okay?" He chuckles lightly and Mommy grins at me mouthing thank you to me. Matt mutters Freaking suck up retard. Where only I can hear him. I turn back and look for a sign while I cry silently. I wish I knew why he hates me. It cannot simply be because I am adopted. Mommy and Daddy love us equally I am sure. So why so much hate and anger.

I glance at Matt and whisper "I love you Matt how come you don't even like me?" Matt just sneers at me before turning his iPod on. Occasionally he pokes me again, but otherwise it is silent other than the music.

I look out the window again and spot a sign Gas station within 4 miles.

"Daddy gas station within 4 miles!" I shout gleefully having done my job.

Mommy giggles and I saw Daddy wink at me through the rear view mirror. "Thank you sweetie, I would have missed it. I smile brightly knowing that he had seen the sign. We pull into the gas station and I jump out of the car and run inside for drinks since I still had money left.

"Crystal what have I told you about running off like that?!" Mommy screeches at me. "Matt go get your sister." I look around warily before hiding behind the magazine rack. "Matt comes barreling in and snarls menacingly. "Crystal you get your retarded killing ass out here right now or I'll tell mom and dad to leave you here." I cry silently for a few moments before putting my mask back into place and walk out carrying the water bottles. "Matt grabs my hair and slaps me in my back as hard as he can. He whispers in my ear "No one can see us here I can do what I want to you to know. Maybe I'll fuck you like you let your murderous friend and guy on the plane. I whimper lowly before screaming for Matt to come and please help me with the drinks. Matt winces when he hears Mommy yell "Matt help make sure yo help your little sister carry things to the register. And ask if we can get the gas turned on as well." Matt pushes me hard and I fall down dropping the water bottles.

Chapter 02 Tex and Luda Mae

"You young rascals what are you doing' making' all that their racket?" Someone asked from behind me. I look around and notice its a young man. I wipe a tear surreptiously before holding my hand out for my brother Matt to take to help me up only while Matt was reaching the stranger beat him to it and pulled hard enough for my whole body to leave the floor. I giggle madly because it was fun. I smile brightly at him before I start to pick up the bottles again. The young man stoops down and helps me gather the four bottles. I look around before dashing back and picking out a another one for my new friend. I hurry to the cash register and wait for someone to come and serve me Matt had stormed off back outside to get away from the glaring young man. He comes up behind me and ruffles my hair. "So Sweet Cheeks you got a name?"

I blush slightly before nodding my head. "Crystal I what they named me, but my friends gave me more. Want to know them as well?" He nods his head a slight smile making its way to his eyes.

I pull him down so my family can not hear. "My name is Crystal Angel Belle."

He grins " Well now isn't that a mouth full?" I grin and nod my head happily and ring the bell again. "I think I'll just call youSweet Cheeks how about that?" I grin happily knowing I got another new name from a friend. I grab his hand as an older woman came out from the back of the store. "Well now what is all that racket this time a day?" She grinned knowingly at me, I blush "Sorry for me and my brother making so much trouble but we did not damage anything Ma'am I promise. Can I buy these waters and ask for you to turn the gas on for my Mommy and Daddy? We are running out of gas and need to get to Grammy's and Grampy's." I ask politely.

"Well, now child the water I can do, but we haven't got no gas in those pumps till Monday I am afraid." I sigh and then I fell on my job after all and know what is coming for it. Tex smiles at me. "Well, no Ma'am, is there any place about that might not mind giving a couple gallons of gas till they make it to the next town?" The woman looks thoughtful, well, I guess I could call Hoyt and ask him if he has any to spare him being the sheriff and all. Tex replies " I am sure that would be just fine Ma'am, I look up at Tex happy and look at the woman hopeful. She notices my look and the bruises that are on my wrist. When I see where she is gazing I pull my sleeves down and sigh. "Sorry Ma'am, I got into my Mommy's makeup and must not have gotten it all off yet." She looks at me for a moment and nod her head slightly. " That's fine child every little girl likes playing with makeup." I smile brightly at her, although I can tell she knows I am lying. I pay for the water and smile up at Tex before handing him one of the bottles. " Thank you for helping me earlier Sir."

"No, none of this Sir business my name is a Tex." I grin at him even more Tex for Texas right?"

He nods his head and winks at me. I wait while the woman writes down directions and hands them to Tex.

"Thank you very much Ma'am, you gave us a lot of help."

"Ah none of that now child just calls me Luda Mae if youlike." I smile up at the woman I now know as Lua Mae and nod my head eagerly. Tex holds my hand and pulls me out the door while I wave at Luda Mae. I wonder why she reminds me of my friend Jason for. I shake my head a bit before going to my family and handing out the water why I explain what Luda Mae had said. Mommy and Daddy both sigh and wave me over to them away from Tex. Tex hands the directions over to Mommy while he waves bye at me. Mommy takes me over to the passenger side and proceeds to slap me around the head. "I have told you a million times to not trust strangers. He was just touching you as he pleases. What if he had wanted to kidnap and rape you?"

" Hey Mommy who would want to hurt a 6 year old? It makes no sense whatsoever " Mommy just sighs and backhands me across the mouth while daddy pulls my hair and kicks my stomach. I slide my mask back on and pretend it does not hurt. I see Luda Mae watching us out the window. I wave and climb into the car. Mommy looks at the directions and tells daddy where to go. I watch the store until we are out of sight.

Chapter 03 Sheriff Hoyt and the rest of the family.

While Daddy is looking for the turn off. I notice a car following behind us. I turn around fully to see better all of a sudden there is flashing lights and daddy swears. He pulls over carefully and rolls down his window a bit the sheriff walking up to the window and leans down while spitting on the ground.

"Sorry sheriff what seems to be the trouble?"

"Well now folks it seems youall have a broken tail light out on this here car."

"A broken tail light? It was working perfectly before are you sure Sherriff?" Daddy asks.

The sheriff nods and walks back to the trunk and uses his club to break it out. All the while smiling. "I am now." Daddy curses and takes off down the road swearing and yelling for us to put on our seat belts. We did as told and I duck my head between my knees as best I can hope we don't wreck. I hear the sheriff's car behind us with the siren on on him yelling over the noise all of a sudden I hear a popping sound and Daddy trying to keep control of the car we swivel back and forth before rolling the car. I scream in fear when we finally stop rolling I shake my head to clear it and look around. "Mommy? Daddy? Matt ? Are you okay?"

I look at Mommy who is moaning and clutching her head where she has a cut on her brow. Daddy is also moving slightly, but not a lot. I look over at Matt to see how he is and I notice he is missing his face.

"Matt! Matt! Matt! Please come on please." Mommy yells at me to shut up until she notices Matt too. She creams than faints. I reach out and shake Daddy's shoulder and he is still a bit confused like not sure where we are at this point and time. I hear the sheriff's car pull to a stop and he gets out of his car. I quickly undo my seat belt and grab my duffel so that I can get my weapon if needed I also pull out my knife I got from Dad.

I see feet walk over to Mommy's side and the door being wrenched open and the seat belt undone as she is pulled from the car. Daddy sees what is going on and tells me to run. Run and not look back.

I grab my duffel and silently move into the shadows and lay low. Watching the sheriff remove Mommy and Matt from the car. I slide down more when I hear more footsteps and I see one of the tallest men I have ever seen wearing some kind of mask. I stay quiet like I was taught and figure I would shadow them back to see if I could help Mommy and Daddy knowing for sure that Matt is beyond my help.

Once they get Matt 's body and Mommy into the car I see the big man carrying Daddy on his shoulder.

"Hey, you freak one of the little ones got away a small girl about 6 Mama said to not hurt her. That we do not hurt children. So if youspot her make sure you treat her nice you hear?"

I hear Hoyt mutter although if she has the brain God gave a turnip she'd be far away by now.

I snicker quietly to myself as I watch them leave and I head back to the wreckage to see if there was anything I would need before following the big tall man. I grab the water bottles and put them in my bag before silently staying in the tall grass and shadows following the big man to his destination.

We walk for about an hour before I see a giant 2 story house. I see the big tall man carry my Daddy into a shed and come back out. I hurry to the shed to peek into it and I see a bunch of knives and saws and a big table. I hurry to the house careful to not make any noise and look in the windows. I see a man in a wheelchair watching tv in the room and Mommy being tied up in a chair with rope and tape over her mouth with the sheriff smacking her and yelling whore at her.

I cringe at the bad word and see the sheriff take a drink from the fridge. Oh no he is a bad boy I hear the guy in the living room yelling for one as well. I frowned thinking I need to get Mommy and Daddy away from these bad people. I sigh wishing my big brother was here while getting my machete from the bag. I look around me once more and make my way to the door. All of a sudden the big tall guy comes out and heads down the road. I just know he is looking for me.

I sneak in through the door and head to the kitchen where the sheriff is giving my Mommy a sermon on how God always provides and swigging his alcohol. I silently head behind him and take my machete and hit him with the pommel of it before dragging him out of sight. I know I don't have enough time to kill the bad people so I don't even try. I go to Mommy and notice that she is nailed to the chair and not conscious. I nudge her gently and she awakens slightly wide eyed trying to say something. I put my hand to my mouth shushing her. She nods and I remove the tape. Crystal you got to get out of here and get help for us okay? Don't worry about me and Daddy go get help the man Tex said town was not that far away. Promise me to be careful okay?"

I nod my head before taping her mouth back up and I give her a hug while silently leaving from the back door. I head to the shed and see Daddy moving around and that he is alone. I go in and cut the ropes on his wrist and ankles.

"Hey baby where Mommy and Matt at? Do you know?" I nod my head and cry "Mommy is nailed to a chair in the kitchen and Matt lost his face Daddy. I don't think he survived." Daddy cries out like a wounded animal before shoving me aside "hide until your Mommy or I come to get you okay? Can you do that for me baby?" I nod my head an point to the barn loft.

He nods and grabs some knives before heading out and I make my way to the barn. When almost there I hear a car pull up to the house and I duck into the shadows to watch. It is Luda Mae and Tex. Oh no They are going to get hurt. I snap my fingers to get Tex's attention and he turns his head to the sound whispering to Luda Mae. She nods and heads towards me. I peek out a little bit and pull them down with me. Tex whistles at my weapons "Well hell Sweet Cheeks where'd you get that nice machete and knife from?" I look around and motion for silence before beckoning them to come with me into the barn. They look warily at each other before nodding. They start to follow me.

Once we get to the loft I whisper to them to stay hidden and only talk in a whisper. I tell them where I got my weapons and from whom in vague details before slipping back into the shadows to keep a look out. I see the big tall man coming back looking around the grounds. It seems like he is following my footprints and I whistle silently. That would take talent. He looks confused before following them to the shed and i take a sip of water. I throw a bottle back to Tex in case they got thirsty as well... He missed. I heard the big guy grunt and look around. I move back further as he heads towards the barn when all of a sudden I heard shooting Daddy!

I tell Luda Mae and Tex to stay hidden while I jump from the loft window landing in a crouch. I warily, take off for the house and peek through the windows I see Daddy tied up now with a hole in his leg. I sigh and shake my head wondering what to do when the world went black.

Chapter 04 What's for dinner?

I awaken slowly and realize I am lying on a couch being watched by the man in the mask I blink at him slowly when he whines softly. I look around and go to sit up only to find myself pushed back down gently by a female hand. I follow the hand and spot Luda Mae and Tex behind her.

"So you guys got caught after all huh? I am sorry I could not save you two or Matt Mommy and Daddy. A single tear makes its way down my face and the big masked man wipes it away kind of hard.

"Tommy no you gottta be easy on the little girl. You're going to leave a bruise on her you know?" Tommy Whines a bit louder and looks at the floor.

"It's okay Tommy I had worse I promise." And i gently pat his hand and tap his mask. He looks up at me and I smile as much as I can. I go to sit up again and look around the room. The old man in the wheelchair is also looking at me and I wave to him. He smirks and yells "Hoyt the little bitch is awake!" I wince at the noise making sure Mommy and daddy can't see me and sigh when I don't see them.

"Are they still alive?"

Tommy nods and wails when Hoyt comes into the room.

I glare at the sheriff and turn away. "Well now the little one is that anyways to act toward your uncle?"

I mutter "You're a bad boy you drink the bad drink." he looks puzzled before he throws his head back and laughs.

"It's only bad if kids drink it Sweet Cheeks not adults."

I look at him carefully before turning to Luda Mae a question in my eyes.

"Yup that is true hon. Only those of age should drink it and only if they know they can handle it."

"What about drugs? Are they always bad?"

Luda Mae glares at Hoyt who laughs harder. "Yes hon drugs are always bad unless given to you by a doctor or someone who knows what they are doing. Okay?"

I nod my head and apologize to Hoyt.

"Uncle Hoyt I'm sorry for hitting you with my machete. I thought you were a bad boy." I say quietly. "oh is sex always bad too?"

Luda Mae turns bright red while Hoyt and The wheelchair guy start laughing even more I look at Tex for help. He grins trying not to join Hoyt and wheelchair guy. he cllears his throat "Well Sweet Cheeks that depends I guess. without sex no more kids could be born after all."

"So it's okay to wait until I get married?" Hoyt stops laughing. "you damn well will wait til you're hitched if you don't want your hide tanned little missy."

I nod my head and whisper. "I'm glad because I want to give it to my husband." I than smile brightly at Tommy.

Tommy blushes and glances to the left and smiles with his eyes. I giggle and look around for my water and presents from my family. I see them on the table and Tommy shakes his head no at me. "

"Uncle Hoyt can you put my presents back into my duffle for me? They are from my Dad and Big brother Jason." Uncle Hoyt nods and takes them out oof the room.

I see my water next to the couch and lean down to grab it. I fall off the couch, but Tommy catches me and puts me back on it handing me my water.

I open it up and take a small drink before saying "Thank you Tommy." He nods and smiles with his eyes again before getting up and leaving the room.

I hold a hand out to Uncle Hoyt and pull him down so I can lean on him to drink more comfortably. Tex looks put out before I lift my legs and he sits down to hold them smiling brightly at me.

Luda Mae chuckles before saying it's about time to fix dinner.

I must have nodded off because I was being shaken lightly by Tommy motioning to the kitchen.

I got to stand up and notice Uncle Hoyt and Tex sleeping. I grin and pick up my water bottle before motioning Tommy to pick me up. He picked me up and was going to carry me to the kitchen when I shook my head and mimed pouring water over them. Tommy grinned and got ready to run. I opened the bottle before slinging it at both Tex and Uncle Hoyt Laughing while Tommy carried me into the kitchen to a chair on the other side of the table from my Mommy and Daddy. They look sad that I had been caught and scares since Tommy was carrying me. I wave at them, but keep my mask in place. Uncle Hoyt and Tex, come running into the kitchen and both start to tickle me. I giggle madly and try to push them away. I wince when Tex touches my back and I see my mommy shaking her head no to not let them know that I could not feel pain.

Tommy catches the action and growls at Mommy. Tex pulls the zipper of my dress down and Mommy screams from behind her gag.

Rex looks downright murderous as he touches them, I cringe when he finds a really bad one and a raw scar that I had gotten from Matt. Mommy watches me wide eyed and I gently push Tex away.

"Mommy, would you still love me if I told you something?" Mommy and Daddy both nod.

"You guys are going to die, but not before I tell you the truth about something."

I give a big sigh and hold it while Tommy pulled me into his lap stroking my hair. I knew I had changed my mind about trying to save them the secrets were all going to come out though. I knew even if I had wanted to I could not.

I cry silently and Mommy and Daddy look at me wide eyed.

Right than Luda Mae came carrying food to the table. "Well, now you all lets leave the heavy conversation for after dinner all righty?" I nod my head and look at the table. I tap Tommy's mask and point to my chair. He just shakes his head no and keeps holding me.

"Well lookie there. Tommy knows his new baby sister." I smile widely and hug Tommy and smile at everyone else as well. Mommy and Daddy look really sad, but resigned at least I would live for now. Mommy makes motions for someone to take the gag off.

"Listen you freaks. I know me and my husband are going to die. But you must promise to let her live. Take care of her like she was flesh and blood okay? Please do that for me. For us." Daddy nods his head up and down and passes back out.

I cry again and hide my face in Tommy's neck. Tex takes my chair and gently pats my head.

"Now I just said that she is Tommy's little sister and family is everything to us.

Mommy nods her head slowly. "Listens sweetie make sure they don't find out okay? Can you do that for Mommy?"

I sigh and look around. I notice that my plate was full of food that I had not noticed people putting things on. I reach for my fork only to have Tommy grab it and hold some potatoes up to my mouth I laugh.

"Hey Tommy I can feed myself you know? I've been doing it for a long time. I go to grab my fork, but Tommy pulls it away from me. I turn my head and can tell he was making fun of me so I pout.

That seems to make everyone laugh and dig inn to their own plates. I let Tommy feed me, but when I go to grab my spoon I notice Tex holing it with some beans on it. I snort and pen my mouth to take it making everyone chortle again. I just roll my eyes and am fed until I am very full. That was really good Luda Mae I really enjoyed the meal. wheelchair guy goes to open his mouth before Luda Mae hits his head and shakes her head no. Wheelchair man snaps his mouth closed.

"Well now thank you Sweet Cheeks . Have you met everyone here yet?"

I shake my head no "I know Uncle Hoyt you Tommy and Tex."

"Well this old grumpy man is Monty although you can call him Grandpa and me Grandma if you like."

I nod my head yes.

"What kind of meat was that Grandma?"

Grandma looks at Uncle Hoyt and shrugs. "It was your brother Sweet Cheeks . We don't get a lotta meat out here since the factory closed down so we do what we must to survive."

I gag slightly but keep it down. I sigh deeply

I nod my head. "Can I talk to Mommy and Daddy now?"

"Well of course you can Sweet Cheeks ." I sigh and think this is going to be hard to say.

Chapter 05 Telling the truth and Angering the new family.

I sigh and tap Tommy again pointing to an empty seat he holds me tightly again before letting me go. Tex helps me over to the empty seat before scooting close to me so that I can lean on him for support.

I don't look at anyone as I start to speak lowly.

"Mommy I know you and Daddy love me very much but I have to tell you this. I know you will hate me after. You deserve the truth though."

Mommy nods for me to continue so I do. I look at Luda Mae "I need to remove my dress may I?"

Everyone nods and I slowly remove the dress to let everyone see my body.

Everyone winces other than Mommy and Daddy they know where most of the marks came from after all. I sigh again and a single tear escapes my eye.

"I can feel pain you know. I can act like it does not hurt but every single bruise and scar. Every hit and stab wound hurt very badly. When you thought you were just relieving stress on the poor orphan girl who cannot feel pain. I could."

Mommy shakes her head in mute horror. Tears slipping down her face I do not pay any attention to them.

"Hey Mommy do you remember this one? It was when you pushed me down the stairs at the cabin when I was three. Do you know how close you came to dying at that time? No You guys only see what you want to see. Never what is right in front of you. Jason saw it though. He took me away and became my best friend and big brother. He took care of me. I almost died."

Mommy cried harder and Daddy just continued to look stone faced.

"Daddy you knew huh? That I could feel it right? I mean it was not my first time getting hurt right?" Daddy had been hurting me a lot longer after all.

Mommy turned to Daddy in shock. Daddy just looked depressed that his secrets were coming out.

"Mommy you should not look horrified. Would it have Matt ered even if you had known?"

Mommy thought about it then shook her head no looking defeated.

"I thought so. I was the punching bag. KI know you guys love me. But I am glad the pain from you two will end. I am tired of it. I can take it still but I just want someone to love me for who I am not what I can hide." I was crying a lot harder now. Tex tried to pick me up but I shook my head no. Luda Mae and Uncle Hoyt were glaring murder at Mommy and Daddy and trying not to kill them then and there.

I sigh and take a deep breath before continuing. "Mommy did you know Matt wanted to rape me? He threatened to in the store you know. He thought Jason was fucking me in his words."

Mommy shook her head hard and look disgusted by it. I nod my head showing that I believed her.

"I have one more confession may I give it Mommy? Daddy?" They both nod their head.

"Matt did not lie to you guys about the field. I did kill someone a teenage boy I stabbed him with my present from Jason my machete. I... I just didn't want you to think he lied about that at least. Erik was the boy's name. He pretended to be good but he was not. Not really." I turn to Tex and hold my arms up to him crying harder than before I did not want to see the disgust in Mommy's and Daddy's eyes so I closed my eyes.

Luda Mae motioned to Tommy and Tex to carry me outside. Tex stood up with Tommy and took me out to look at the stars.

"They hate me now." I whisper. "But I just couldn't let them die with only lies. I had to do what I thought was right." They both nodded and took me to an old log and just sat with me as I cried my heart out at the loss of some of my family.

Hoyt's POV

I saw red I had not been this angry in a long ass time. I stormed to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Before taking a swig before tossing it at these assholes. How... Why... What could possess them to do that shit to an innocent little girl. Who in their right mind.. Ugh!

"You know something'? You're dead, no ways around that. I am going to make it slow and I am going to enjoy it. You all want to know WHAT I am going to do huh? Well, let me tell you. I'm going to enjoy torturing you as much as you did that poor little girl. FUCK! I know I'm not the nicest flow around you know? But fuck I would never do what you did to families. I scream and cuss alot but god damn did you see, you're a little girl's body? Well, did you? Mama, I got to get out of here 'fore I do something' I won't exactly regret."

Mama nodded her head and motioned me off.

I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, but didn't turn around and just kept going'.

Chapter 06

I woke up slowly and snuggled against the warm body to my right. Wiping sleep from my eyes. Wait! Body? I sit up and look around confused until I see Tommy and Tex both sleeping next to me. I smile and kiss both of their cheeks an get up slowly when I hear noises coming from the kitchen. I make my way to the kitchen and see Luda Mae making a large breakfast. My parents are nowhere in sight. I go up behind Luda Mae. "Is there anything I can do to help Grandma?" I ask hesitantly when I remembered they did not let me do anything last night. Not even feed myself. She looks over her shoulder about to reply no until she saw my hopeful expression. "Well of course Sweetcheeks. How about you go set the table for breakfast and go wake up the others afterwards?" I smile brightly and hurry about my task. I set the table when I figured something was missing.

I run outside and pick some wild flowers in the middle of the table and go running back inside. When Luda Mae sees me returning with my flowers she puts a glass mason jar with water on the table. I put the flowers in there neatly before heading to the living room and waking Tommy and Tex. When I saw them waking up I ran up the stairs in search of Uncle Hoyt and Monty. I look at all the rooms and notice how very messy they all are and decided that I would surprise everyone and straighten them up some time or other. The fifth door, I looked into I saw Uncle Hoyt asleep with some dark haired woman who was trying to get her wrists untied. When she saw me she kept asking for me to help her get free. I shook my head no and went to give Uncle Hoyt a kiss on the cheek and shaking him kind of hard to get up. I saw him peek an eye open before grabbing me and tickling me oh my sides. I giggle and squirm trying to get away when I am all breathless I lay my head on his shoulder. "Hey Uncle Hoyt your friend wants to leave, she tried to get me to untie her." Uncle Hoyt glares at the girl. Hey Sweetcheeks I will be down in a moment. Okay?" I nod my head "Uncle Hoyt where does Grandpa sleep?" I ask with a small smile.

"Aw, don't worry bout him none I'l wake him up on my way down k?" I nod my head and kiss his cheek once again before making my way downstairs. Once down I feel someone grab my hair and slam their hand over my mouth.

"Shh it's going to be okay little girl I'll get you out of here just show me to where they are keeping my friend and we can all leave. I roll my eyes and try to get their hands away from my face. It is a guy I have never seen. I nod my head and beckon him to follow me I see Luda Mae knocked out and stop at the stove to turn it off so it will not burn. I snarl silently and point to the basement door. He nods his head before suddenly pushing me into the table and I can honestly say I saw stars. I notice my duffel in the pantry and make my way dizzily over to it. I rifle through it and hope I don't get in trouble for this. I make my way silently down the stairs and shadow over to the guy who had hurt me. I raise my machete and slice him across his tendons in his feet before grabbing my knife and slitting his feet. I feel a giant hand pat me on my head and Tommy goes and hangs the guy up to let the blood drain into the basins. I make sure Tommy will be safe before passing out. I once again wake up on the couch with Tommy watching me closely whining in his throat I reach my hand out and tap his mask. I notice it is a new one. Looks like the guy I killed. I put my hand on my head and feel the lump and the stitches. "Hey Tommy did you sew me up? It feels like you did a good job.. Tommy beams proudly before letting out a loud growl. "I'm sorry Tommy but Luda Mae was hurt and I didn't want anyone else to get hurt." Tommmy points at my head and frowns. "Oh this I will be fine Tommy I have had worse I promise. And will probably get worse in the future." Luda Mae came into see what the noise was about and noticed me sitting up she promptly bursts into tears and gathers me up in her arms. "You must never ever do that again you hear me girlie? Lord knows what you were thinking' but never again." She kept rocking me and i roll my eyes a bit. "I was not expecting him to push me you know. He said he would not hurt me if I had helped him. I don't think he meant to push me onto the table's edge. But I didn't know where Tex and tommy was. Uncle Hoyt was busy with his friend. So I did what I had to do. I noticed Uncle Hoyt leans in the doorway glaring slightly. "you listen to Mama no Sweetcheeks. you can only help if some one is there to help you hear me?" I nodded and cried I realized how much I worried everybody. "I'm sorry Grandma Tommy Uncle Hoyt please don't hate me." I cried into Luda Mae's shoulder when I felt someone picking me up and taking me outside I look up and notice it is Tex "TEX you're okay I'm so glad.!" He just nods his head and continues to carry me. He sighs. "you know we could never hate you don't ya? we love you already you bring us sunshine. Now I have a surprise for you, okay?" I nod my head and look around excitedly. We go to the barn and I notice a bed with midnight blue covers and a dresser in an out of the way cubby hole. I wonder if that was where I am going to sleep from now on. "When we have company from now on you hide here okay? That way we all know You's is going to be safe."

I nod my head and start to cry in joy." You's can also come here when you want to be alone ok?" I nod my head again and smile happily. I hear Tommy coming up behind us and snatching me away. And running off with a sort of giggle. Tex chases us yelling for Tommy to give his Sweet Cheeks back. I wave at Luda Mae and Uncle Hoyt as we run pass.

Luda Mae's POV

"She's going to forget how to walk if we all keep carrying her around everywhere you know?"

Hoyt just looked at me and laughed "Eh We'll get tired of carryin' her 'round eventually. Till then lets just enjoy her being small Mama." I grin and nod my head, listening to the laughter ringing through the area. "Hoyt I'm glad they stopped here. She is pure bliss ain't she?"

"Hoyt nods his head before grinning and taking off to join the chase. I just shake my head and decide to get lunch ready.

Chapter 07 Several months later.

It's been a couple of months since I started living with the Hewitt's and I was still having lots of fun. Today we're going to go to a Cousin Billy's birthday party. I haven't met that many of the family yet. I was looking over my things wondering what to give to Billy for his present. When I saw the perfect gift to give to him. A pistol I had got from rifling from the last bunch of guests things. I grin and go running to Luda Mae because I know she doesn't let me touch new things until I know how to use them thoroughly like my knife and Machete. I grab Tex on the way and we go to Luda Mae. "Hey Grandma do we have any paper to wrap the present I am going to give to cousin Billy? I picked out the best one I could find for him." Luda Mae goes and brings some brown paper from downstairs and I grab some crayons and doodle on it before writing Happy Birthay Billy from cousin Crystal on it. I go and show Tex he present I had picked out.

"Hold on a moment sweetcheeks we need a box to put it in first okay?" I nod my head and wait for Tex to find my box. Once he comes back we put the pistol in it gently and then wrapping it with the paper and twine. "Hey Tex let's have everyone write their names on it that way it's for everyone okay?" Tex nods and signs the paper on the back before taking it around and handing it over for the others to sign. I run into the house to help Luda Mae pack up the picnic basket full of potato salad we were taking while Tommy was carrying a couple of the guys upstairs to help supply the meat for the barbeque. After I finished that I went to get Uncle Hoyt to tell him we were ready to go. I heard grunting and peeked into the room and then blushed and screamed before running and hiding behind Luda Mae. She laughed at me before realizing Hoyt had not locked his door from peeping little girls. "Hoyt you get your ass down here right now and apologize to your niece. Uncle Hoyt came in looking a bit sheepish before he sees me and waves me over. "I'm sorry I forgot to lock the door Sweetcheeks." I just nod my head without looking at him blushing all the while. Hoyt winks at Luda Mae before rushing me and scooping me up before putting me on his shoulder. "Sorry for peeking without permission Uncle Hoyt." He nods his head and picks up the picnic basket with his other hand before heading to the car. He puts me in the passenger seat with my present in the back. Along with the other gifts and the picnic basket. Everyone else was riding in the truck I waved at Tommy who waved back and we were off!

Once we got there I hid behind Uncle Hoyt and Tex peeking every now and then when I was all of a sudden picked up and placed on Tommy's shoulder. I giggled and waved at everyone as we made the way to Luda Mae. She looked up and smiled when she saw me and Tommy. "Having fun Sweetcheeks?" I nod my head before tapping Tommy to go over to where I saw Billy sitting in the chair in the shade. I asked "Grandma may I take Billy his present with Tommy?" She smiles and nods and hands me the gift. I smile widely before tapping Tommy on his mask and point to Billy. Tommy nods and we head over I tap again and Tommy puts me down but not moving too far from me. I go over to cousin Billy " Happy Birthday Cousin. Billy peers at me and nods his head. "I have a present from me and my family would you like to open it now?"

"Well sho' 'nough Sweetcheeks wha' did you get fo' me?" I hand over his present before running over to Tommy to be picked up again. We watch as Billy opens his present and gasps in surprise. "Why my Lord child it's a beaut!" I grin and clap merrily. "I'm glad you like it cousin Billy. I hope you get some use from it." I wave goodbye while tapping tommy on his mask and pointing at Tex who is looking angry and his group of friends. Tommy whines a bit before complying and takes me over sighing deeply. I wonder what is going on. When I overhear Tex's friends saying.

"How can you trust that big freak with that cute little girl? He's going to hurt 'er you know. you should take 'er and run afore' that can happen." "you is she going to be passed around fore she gets away? I sho' could teach her some things."

They all laugh other than Tex who looks angrier than before. I tap Tommy to put me down quietly before I remove my knife I got from Dad out of it's sheath Tommy had made for me.

I open it up before going behind the one who wants to teach me something and I stab him in his ass. "You do not talk like that about my brother Tommy. You're a bad boy Tommy had done nothing for you to talk about him like that and I am pretty sure he would have risked his life for all of you if you were in danger. Apologize right now! Do you hear me apologize." I start crying and getting angrier while the guy's ass I stabbed started cursing at me when all of a sudden I heard a giant boom. I look at Cousin Billy who was pointing his gun at the sky.

"Now you all this is my party how dare you ruin it by making the purty little girl cry like this. you call Yourself men. Well I think you all should get. Go on just git."

I continue crying and Uncle Hoyt comes and picks me up before asking what happened. While I tried to explain Hoyt kept getting whiter before passing me to Tex who tells him to take me and Tommy to the truck. I sniffle and wave at Billy before apologizing for hurting families. He just shakes his head and says he'll see me next time. I nod my head and get handed over to Tommy who is already in the truck. I curl down when the truck is started and we head for home. I just know I'm going to get into trouble. I know I'm not supposed to hurt the family. But I just got so mad. I then started to cry harder thinking my new family is going to be so mad at me I fall asleep and fell myself lifted gently and taken into the house still crying in my sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Tommy on one side of me and Uncle Hoyt and Tex on the other. Luda Mae is sleeping on the couch. I get up quietly and make my way to pack my things in my duffel knowing they are going to send me away. I broke the only rule that actually means something. I see a drawing that Tommy and I had done together and fold it neatly before putting it in my favorite book I got from my big brother Jason. I finish packing and leave a note on the table knowing that is where it would be found. I make my way quietly out the back door where I ran into grandpa Monty... Literally. I gasp in surprise before helping him back into his chair. I give him a hug ."Grandpa make sure you take care of everyone for me okay? Let them know how much I love them please." I start crying big deep sobs that rock my body. "you listen here. If you don't wanna go then don't go. Stay here and don't make us all a'scared for ya." I shake my head and curl up into Grandpa's lap and told him what had happened. "Grandpa threw his head back and laughed. "About damned time someone put them in their place. Are you scared that we's will hate you now? Is that why you was trying to make a quick escape?" I nod my head and cry harder. Monty just chuckles before wheeling us into the house for a drink. I look around and see everyone awake and crying. I hide behind Monty when Tommy let out a deep careening sound. "Now you listen here Sweet Cheeks You's is not going' no where anytime soon. you bring us joy we didn't know we could experience so please don't leave us you here?" I nod my head and cry more before throwing myself at my family.

"Now enough oof this nonsense lets get breakfast going okay Sweetcheeks?" I nod my head and smile brightly before handing Tommy my things to put back. He smiles with his eyes while Luda Mae and I got busy.

"Grandma " I whisper softly "Thank you and I am sorry I lost my temper." She just nods her head

"Thank you Sweetcheeks for stickin' up for your brother. You's is a good child."

I smile brightly and dry my eyes before starting to help get breakfast.

Chapter 08 Couple Years later.

I was 8 now well almost 9 and I still am enjoying my time with my family. I was wringing out laundry for Luda Mae to hang on the line when I hear a van pull up into the yard. I walk into the shadows while I watch a bunch of kids climb out of the van. I hear them laughing and stumbling around when I realize they are drunk or high.

I sigh before I whistle shrilly for Tommy and the rest of the family. I notice one girl who just looks forlorn about being there. Like it was not her idea at all. I ease out of the shadows and walk over to her.

"Hello Ma'am can I help you with something?"

"She looks down and whispers "Yeah can you get rid of my friends for me? All they want to do is drink and do drugs and have sex. I am seriously getting tired of it. I smile slightly before I hide behind my mask. I knew it she was different and I decide to play matchmaker. She would be perfect for Uncle Hoyt! I clear my throat to get her friends' attention. Please everyone come in. I'll get you all some drinks if you like When all of a sudden I hear a noise from the van. I look in and see another kid with a baby. I gasp in surprise and my eyes open in worry. "Is it okay for me to hold her? I ask the new mother. She smiles at me and pulls her baby closer to her and waves me in. I climb in and go sit next to her and play with the baby's hair that I can see. I smile when his hand makes its way out of the blanket and he grabs my finger. I am playing with his hand when it hits me. 4 fingers! He's missing his thumb. The girl looks at me mutinously when I gasp. And tries to hide the baby better. I pulled the blanket down and notice his skin. "He's beautiful " I whisper out loud. The woman nods her head and smiles at me brightly. I start thinking what are the chances two nice girls one for Uncle Hoyt and one for Tommy too. I cheer inwardly and motion her closer and the other girl into the van with us. I see the other kids going inside with Luda Mae and tap the window to get her attention and hold up three fingers. Luda Mae smiles at me and nods her head. I grin to myself.

"Well it I sort of hot in here why don't we go in and get some lemonade from the kitchen to talk. My name is Crystal by the way how about you guys?"

"My name is Erin and this is Jennifer the baby's name is Max." I nod happily before heading into the house I sit the girls in the kitchen with the lemonade while I go and Help Luda Mae out with the rest of the kids.

I serve the tea to them and sneer mentally at them. "Grandma the baby has a skin condition like Tommy does. I think Jennifer would do well with Tommy. They would make cute babies together! Erin has the same mentality as Uncle Hoyt they would make a good couple as well!"

Luda Mae smiles at that. "Playing matchmaker now are ya?" I nod my head enthusiastically and giggle happily.

"Well Sweetcheeks why don'tcha take your new friend upstairs to play for a bit the baby might want to nap too. I nod my head and ask them. They look around curiously before heading into the room I never use cause I always sleep with Tommy or Tex. I sigh deeply when I realize I probably won't be sleeping with Tommy anymore. I quickly smile again I always knew That there would be someone special out there for Tommy and Uncle Hoyt hopefully they hit it off. "Umm were you joking when you hoped your friend would just disappear?" I ask hesitantly. "Nope not at all." Erin replied "They keep picking on Jennifer and Max and deserve to die!" I smile widely and explain about the family. Both Jennifer and Erin look thrilled to get rid of the extra baggage. "Would you like to stay here with us? You could become part of the family. Erin you would fit with Uncle Hoyt an I just know Jennifer would adore Tommy. Although he is a little shy. I just know you will love him."

"Hey Jenn we got us a little match maker on our hands!" Jennifer nods her head "Yep it seems like it huh?" I blush and lower my head. "Sweetcheeks you got to come and help with dinner since we have extra mouths to feed okay?" Luda Mae yells from downstairs.

"Ok Grandma I am coming now! We're going to eat one of your friends now any preference?" "Eat Larry He's the big guy we need the protein." I grin and go tell grandma that we should eat the bigger guy for protein. We get supper done and I go to look for my family. I let Tommy and Uncle Hoyt know not to hurt my guests and not make them feel unwelcome. Uncle Hoyt looked at me weirdly until he spotted Erin and started to splutter. I giggle and poke his side "You're drooling Uncle Hoyt." Uncle Hoyt glares at me before ruffling my hair. I go over to Tommy and lift my arms to be picked up which he promptly does and lifts me to his shoulders I whisper "Tommy Jennifer is really nice and kind of shy so you got to be gentle like you are with me okay?" He nods his head slightly and we go into eat. We have a lot of fun joking around and eating dinner all the while I am thinking I get a new sister and aunt and a cousin to spoil. Now if I could find a nice guy for Tex we'd all be happy. I go over and sit on Tex's lap "Don't worry Tex. I'll find someone for you okay?" I was imagining the guy that would be for Tex and I just kept picturing Jason. That's when it hit me. I'll take the family with me when I go to camp again. Tex and Jason would be perfect together! I snicker quietly and everyone turns to me. I nod my head and zip my lips which makes everyone else laugh very loudly. I see the basement door sneaking open and I just roll my eyes before taking out my pocket knife. I go over to the door and slash at the guy we hear a yelp than thuds as he falls back down stairs. My family just laughs harder. I grin happily at my family and walk back to my seat. I yawn and lean into Tex as I drift off to sleep.

Chapter 09 vacation

I was now 10 and packing my stuff to go on vacation with the family. We all decided to go camping. After I finish packing I saw Max in the doorway sucking his thumb I smile at him and walk over. "Need some help there little nephew?" He nod's his head enthusiastically and I go to help him finish as well. He is a very helpful little boy and strong too. I grab his bag along with mine and head downstairs to put it with the rest of the bags. I gather up the money I have saved from the people I have come across to give to Luda Mae. It is close to $5 000. Not bad if I do say so myself. I smile as I put it in order and put it into the bag I made Luda Mae for her birthday. Tommy helped me with it since my sewing is not up to par with his. I smile and go to where I last saw Tommy and he picks me up putting me on his shoulders. I am kind of glad he still does that even though he has Max and Jennifer now. I smile down at Jennnifer than tap Tommys's mask and point to Uncle Hoyt where he is yelling at Erin and laughing putting things away. Tommy nods and we head over there. The house had been even happier with Uncle Hoyt smiling all the time. I grin and wave down at Max as we head to give Luda Mae her present. Luda Mae looks up from what she is doing Tommy and I pass over the gift she smiles and admires the bag before opening it up. "Oh my word Sweet Cheeks where did you get all this money from?"

"I saved it Grandma. Because we get what we need for passing motorists so no need to spend it. I thought we could use it while we are out since we can't have our normal food." She smiled happily with tears in her eyes. "Yes it will come in handy at that won't it?" I nod happily while everything else is loaded up. I decide I'm going to ride with tommy in back and we head out. I lean against Tommy and doze off thinking of the years I had spent here. The scars had faded to fine white lines and are barely noticeable. I still wear black dresses when doing something new but they now have shorter sleeves. I smile and pull at my dress. I still think of my old family and hope they have forgiven me by now. I know they watch down on me and are smiling. I sigh and fall into a deeper sleep when all of a sudden I hear sirens. I pop up and notice I am all alone. I see Max and Jennifer hiding in the woods when a police officer is peering into the truck bed. I wave at him and sit up yawning. "What's all the fuss about officers? What happened?" The policeman gently helped me out of the truck and I notice Grandma standing a little way away looking at the gas station.

"Where's your family at and what is your name little one?"

"I am Crystal and they are around here some where's I am sure that's when I notice some people who look vaguely familiar and I pale. I quickly mask my expression and sigh deeply. I just know that if they spot me they will know who I am. I look at Luda Mae and Uncle Monty and wave good bye. Luda Mae starts to cry and reaches out to me. I shake my head no and cry silently. I point out the people who have just spotted me and they pale and cry their hearts out. There is my grandparents officer. He smiles at me and takes me over.

"Excuse me folks do you know this little girl?" they look down at me and can just nod their heads. It's Crystal officer our young grand daughter although grown up a bit it seems. I smile sadly and look back to where my family is. "Hey Grammy can I go say bye to my friends since they've brought me here? They look over and nod. "We'll go over with you okay? We want to thank them after all."

I nod my head and we go over. I jump into Luda Mae's arms." I am sorry grandma but I have to do this or you will get in trouble for kidnapping. Please don't hate me. I have to protect the family after all. Family first right? You will always be my Grandma." Luda Mae clutches me close and thinks about what I say. There are too many people here and knows I'm speaking the truth.

"Child you be a good girl and come visit us again you hear? I don't wanna hear about you being bad and mean to your grandparents." I nod my head and go over to Uncle Hoyt and Erin.

"Uncle Hoyt thank you o very much for taking me in and treating me so well. Thank you for teaching me things an not getting annoyed with having a brat under foot. Thank you for taking me away from my family. You have to treat Erin right because we will see each other again I promise and if I hear you're being too mean I'll stab you in your ass too." Uncle Hoyt bursts out laughing and nods his head "I promise Sweetcheeks. No worries okay? I will never forget you and thank you for bringing light into our lives." I nod my head still crying. I hug Erin briefly before I spot Tex looking so sad standing a ways a way. I run over to him and hug him tightly as well. "Tex when we meet later I will introduce you to your soul mate. He is a great guy and reminds me of Tommy a bit. You have to take care of the family until than okay? You have to be strong and make sure they have fun promise?"

Tex is crying so hard he cannot speak and just clutches me closer. He finally nods his head "I promise Sweetcheeks. Thank you for this sacrifice and I promise we will meet again. We have to, right? We are family." I nod my head and I go over to Grammy. "Grammy I have to go into the woods a little piece to say goodbye to the rest is that okay?" Grammy nods and pats my head gently. I sigh knowing that I have to make Tommy understand.

I go over to where I saw Max and Jennifer and Tommy picks me up and starts to walk away. "Tommy you have to stop now. I have to go to those other people or they are going to hurt the family. I could not stand that. You would do the same thing right Tommy? Protect the family Tommy never let anyone escape you. You have to be there for Jennifer and Max and any other children you might have in the future Tommy. You have to tell them stories and how to stalk. I won't be here to do it. So it falls onto you and the rest. Let them know about their aunt okay? Now give me a kiss and let me say bye to Jennifer and Max. Tommy croons softly before kissing my head and sets me down. He sits down and cries Jennifer goes up and holds him and Max close. Thanking me with her eyes.

"Sweetcheeks I thank you for bringing me and Erin to this family. You are a good girl okay? Never forget that you're a Hewitt through and through. When we meet again, I expect that you will have a lot of stories to share with us. Don't let anyone get the jump on you. And make sure that you stay safe." I cry helplessly as i nod "Thank you Jennifer take care of Tommy okay? Don't let anyone pick on him. Make sure they are all happy. I go back to the truck and grab my stuff I see a Luda Maes bag so I take it to her. She pulls me a bit away an hands me a wad of money. "Grandma, that's for the trip. "Yes Sweet Cheeks I know. But you're going to need some too. You be good now, you hear?" I nod and head to Grammy and Grampy.

I wave goodbye to everyone as they lead me away. They put me into their car and we drive off. My family waving at me until I am out of sight.

"I am so glad we found you Crystal where are the others? How come you were with that family?" Grampy asked me. I explained briefly about the car accident and that they died. They cry silently. "Well, we are glad you are okay at least and have come back to us. Was it hard to leave Crystal?"

"Year's Grammy it was they became my family. They cared for me and fed me and made sure I was happy. I will miss them a lot." They nod their heads and are silent for the rest of the ride.

I cry and fall asleep thinking about my family.

Well That ends the Hewitts family segment. I will start the next segment, soon I am sure. I hope people are enjoying the story so far. Please continue to read :D


	4. Segment 4 Child's Play - Killing Jar

Child's Play Killing Jar (Blood)

A disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Crystal the rest she is just being friends and kills and eats

Child's Play and the Killing Jar.

The Names so Far

Crystal Angel Belle Sweetcheeks

Chapter 01 The road again

I was reunited with Grammy and Grampy now, but I missed the family horribly. I looked around the car and noticed a doll. I reach down to pick it up. "Grammy where did this doll come from? It's kind of cute!" Grammhy looks back at me. "We got him from a Cousin's place dear. We took it for a memento to remember Andy by. It has been in his life off and on until his death. It is good to see he got better at the end." I grin and hug the doll. "Hello, my name is Chucky what's yours?" I giggle, " I am Crystal."

"I love you lets be friend till the end" I grin and nod when I notice something off. Something red is going down its cheek. I shrug and use my finger to take it off before popping it into my mouth. Blood! The doll was bleeding. I opened my mouth when Chucky kicked me. "I will keep all of your secrets if you keep mine!" it said. I shrug and put him into the seat belt next to me. He's adorable Grammy can I keep him? Please?" Grammy smiles widely and nods her head. We'll see if we can fix all those scratches as well if you like dear." I shake my head no." I like him just the way he is a Grammy. They make him seem like he's wearing a mask." Grammy chuckles and nods her head. As you like dear. Grampy chuckles. I watch the scenery. "Where are we going Grammy? Grampy? Are we not going to the farm?" "Well, no dear child, we moved about 3 years ago now after you and your family disappeared. We moved to New Jersey dear. It is a nice town dear. I am sure you will like it there." I nod my head a bit sadly moving so far from my family. "Did you get rid of the horses as well Grammy?"

"Yes, dear there was no place to put them up at over there. I sigh and nod again "I understand Grammy." All of a sudden my stomach growls. "Grammy I am hungry can we get something to eat?" "Well sure dear we'll stop at this place up the road a bit can you wait until then?" I nod my head and now it will not be my regular fairest. I wonder if I can get Chucky to bleed more so I can have some more. I look at Chucky and notice him watching me. I unbuckle him and hold him up to my ear. "Hey little bitch get me something too. It's hard to stay in Barbie mode." I nod my head then hit him gently in his head. "No cursing it makes you bad okay?" He sneers a bit before nodding his head. I smile at him happily. Then decide to just keep him in my lap so he can watch the scenery too. It's going to be a long drive. I nod off and wait to get to the Diner. I hear Grammy talking quietly to Grampy. What are we going to do Honey? We are both too old to raise another child. You heard the doctor we only have weeks left to live. What will happen to her then? I am scared. She is going to be put back into the system and I don't want that for her." Grampy sighs and says "he will think of something."

We pull into the Diner and notice everyone sitting in the back including the waitress. "I run up to her. Can me and Chucky have something to eat? We are really hungry." She looks over my shoulder and sees a strange guy nod yes. "Mr. Smith did you still want to try your hand at cooking for this little girl and her family?" Mr. Smith nods quickly. "Thank you very much."

I run back to Grammy and Grampy and they sit in a booth. I look around and notice someone sitting on their own. I grin "Grammy? Can I go try and make a new friend?"

"Of course dear just don't pester him too much okay?" I nod my head and run over to the empty side of the booth. "Hello my name is Crystal! What's yours?"

"Does it really Matt er what my name is?" He asks bluntly. I shake my head no. "You remind me of Uncle Vilmer until I stabbed him in his ass.!" (ha-ha we know whom she stabbed now)

He looks at me confused a bit. "You stabbed your uncle in the ass?" I nod my head. "With what?" " I held out my knife and he flicked it open. "Whew I bet you did a lot of damage with that didn't you?" I see Chucky slide down to the floor and I look under the table to get him back I notice the gun than. I grab Chucky and pull him back up to me." This is Chucky has a new friend."

"The waitress comes over stiffly would you like to order now hon?" I nod my head "Chucky and I want some chocolate milk and a Steak rare with mashed potatoes please." The guy is looking at me weird again. "He wants the same okay?" The guy started to chuckle hilariously. I grin thinking my new friend is laughing because of me. He reaches over and pats my head. "I would also like another cup of coffee please Ma'am." He asks the waitress. She looks about ready to cry. Notice the black guy looking at us. I know that look. I sigh and go to sit next to my new friend. "You have to watch the black guy Mr. Smith. He is a bad guy. And he will hurt you. The girl is good, but believe the bad guy too much." he nods his head at me. I already figured that out for myself. I smile sweetly. "Crystal are you pestering him too much." I look at the man and he shakes his head. "Not at all, Ma'am she's like a breath of fresh air to me. Grammy nods and heads back to her seat.

I tell the man I will be right back, I need to go to the bathroom. He nods his head and I jump down with Chucky We had in the back room and notice the blood. I follow it and find a couple of guys and the cook I guess. I sigh and set Chucky down and drag them back further so Grammy and Grampy will not see them. I then find a mop and mop up the blood. Chuck comes and stands next to me. "You got to be careful there are some dangerous people here." I nod my head "Chucky can you keep and eye on the two in the kitchen? I don't trust them at all." Chucky nods and goes to the doorway. I finish cleaning up the mess and go to the bathroom. Good thing I am wearing black I think to myself. I use the bathroom to then wash my hands really well. When I come back out Chucky has a butcher's knife in his hand underneath the counter. I call out for the waitress what did my Grammy and Grampy order? "They did not want anything sugar It was only you and Chucky. I nod my head "I will go ahead and pay if that is okay."

"If you're sure sugar." I pay and go back to my booth. "I payed for our food already." The man nodded and we waited in silence for a little while. "Where's your doll at?" I point at the counter where he is hiding in wait. He nods his head. Make sure you don't forget him when you leave. I nod my head and notice blood on my hands. "Well, I will be right back again. I need to go wash my hands." He nods his head again and I pick up Chucky and take him with me.

"Hey squirt how do we ditch the old fogeys and go on a road trip to New Jersey?"

"Leave Grammy and Grampy behind you mean?" He nods his small head.

"I know who you are, you know." Chucky looks surprised before laughing. "I knew you would figure it out."

"Do you want to take over my body? Is that why you want me to go?" He shakes his head

"No, I don't really want to be a girl you're safe. But it is less conspicuous if I travel with a girl. I am a doll after all." I nod my head. "What happens to the soul of the body you take? It goes to heaven. I think back to my new friend and the amount of pain he is in. "What about my new friend? He seems like he needs to go to heaven."Chucky thinks about it before nodding his head He will do nicely. I smile brightly and after I finish washing my hands, I go and ask my new friend for a ride to New Jersey. "What about your grandparents?" " They are old and I heard them overtaking they do not have left to live and they are not my real Grandparents I am adopted. Plus, they are taking me far away. Well, I am going far away anyways, huh?"

The guy throws his head back and laughs. He tells me to go pick a song from the jukebox and he will take care of them for me. I cry silently I do love Grammy and Grampy but I don't want to live the life that they do. I sniffle and hide beside the jukebox. My new friend pulls his gun and kills them two shots one for each head.

I sniffle and head back to the table putting Chucky in my lap. "You heard them my little Blood. They did not have that much longer to live. They would not want you to see them suffer. They were just so happy to know they got to see you at the end. " I nod my head and sigh deeply I grab my pocket knife and put it in my pocket and wait for my dinner. It comes out and while bloody it is more done than I like I sigh and start to eat it in silence along with the potatoes. I drink my milk and grin happily. I finish my dinner and go to get the money from my Grammy's and grampus pockets. Beggars can't be choosers after all and we might need the money later. All of a sudden I hear Chucky laugh maniacally I look up in time to see him slit the waitresses throat. I grin and finish getting things I will need before running outside to grab my duffel and whatever else that I want to take with me. I feel like keeping going back to my family but I don't because I have to help my new friends. I run back inside and see my new friend Doe wrestling with the black man. I pull my machete and slice his tendons getting sprayed with his blood. I grin and duck underneath the tables giving him cuts whenever they are near. All of a sudden I hear a Boom! And the black guy stops fighting. I cheer and crawl out. I look at all the vehicles in the parking lot and look questioningly at Doe. "Doe what about all these cars?"

"Leave them there we had plenty of money, how about we head out now?" I nod my head and pick up Chucky. We smile at each other and follow Doe to his truck. He lifts us up and puts my duffle on the floor and climbs into the drivers side. "So where in New Jersey are we going kid?"

I smile at him an look at Chucky. " Forest Creek Cemetery in Hackensack, New Jersey."

Chapter 02 Shopping.

I wake up later and I look for Tommy or Tex but then I remember that I am going away from them. I cry silently until I feel a and in my head I realize it is Doe. "Thank you Sir I am just missing my family."

"I miss mine too sometimes squirt nothing wrong with that."

"You awake Blood?" I nod my head at Chucky. "I am also thirsty can we stop at the store to get some supplies?" Doe nods his head and takes the next exit. We buy some groceries and some sleeping bags as well in case we decide to sleep outside some night. I giggle happily and I notice others watching us. I wave at them while I dash down the next aisle. Skipping and acting my age. I hear Doe chuckle behind me and stop to get some soda to put in the cart. "Oh 7-up can we get some Doe please can we?" He smiles at me and nods. He grabs a case and puts it in the cart. 7-up reminds me of Dad, I hope he is okay. It is hard making so many friends and family, then leaving them behind. I hope Jason doesn't get hurt too much without me. Doe to get my minds off things buys some masks for us. I grin and pick one that is like Frankenstein and I put it on. He laughs loudly and puts on the princess crown. I giggle before swapping with him. "It fits you better than it does me." He nods "well, I had gotten it for me, you know" I giggle and skip down the aisle again where I ad see some coats for sale. I pick one out for me and a baby jacket for Chucky and a big camp one for Doe. He nods his head and I put them in the cart. Once we have everything we think we will need we go to cash out. The aim of all a sudden pushed from behind and I fall into a corner of the cart I cry out in pain and clutch my eye. I look out of my good eye at a teenage boy laughing not paying any attention or even apologizing for hurting me. He is also carrying Chucky! I had left him in the truck I know. I nudge Doe who is looking at my eye and point at Chucky. "Why don't you give my little blood back her doll you stole from the truck sank?" I didn't take anything. This is my bros doll his name is Franklin. I reach for Chucky. "Hi I'm Chucky and I am your friend till the end!" I smile and grab Chucky for him before hiding behind Doe with my eye swollen shut. Doe pats my head and glares at the boy. "Why don't you apologize to my sweet Bloo for making her hurt herself so severely as good?"

"I didn't touch the bitch." He snarled. I peeked out again "Actually Alex you did knock into her we saw it."

"Really?! Well she deserved it for getting in my way. I glare angrily and cry some more with blood coming out of my shut eye. "Doe can I go lay down in the truck while you buy everything?" He nods his head and just stares at the boy. A little later I see Alex come out of the store on his own healing to a yellow van. I get my knife and Chucky and follow him. I grab his hand and pull him behind the store where he shoves me down again. I smile at him before stabbing him in the knee cap. He falls down and screams until Chucky slits his throat. I rifle through his pockets and head back to the truck and lay down in it. I wake up later and look around. I realize I can only see out of one eye. I start to panic until I realize that I have a patch on. "Doe do I look like a pirate?!" "You sure do Blood it is a good look for you. I am sorry we can't go to a hospital Blood." "It is okay Doe I know people are looking for me probably." I slide over and lean against Doe with Chucky in my lap. "Doe are you happy?" "I am as happy as I can be Doe. I have seen a lot of bad things in my life. Done a lot of them as well." I sigh deeply. "What are you going to do after you drop us off Doe?" He looks startled before he sighs. "I'm going to die Blood. I deserve to be dead but I am hoping to take you and Chucky there to make someone happy before I do." I cry softly and snuggle into Doe. "Doe do you really really want to die?"

"Yes Blood I really do." I let out a deep breath. "Can Chucky have your body than Doe? He doesn't want to be a doll anymore?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me Blood and yes I do not mind one little bit." At least my body will be some use after death. I cry harder thinking about my friend Dying but Chucky living. "Thank you Doe."

"Well kid how about we stop up here and go camping for the night? " I smile brightly while nodding my head. "Yeah I would like that Doe! I can go hunting for meat if you like."

Doe chuckles and nods his head. "Go for it Blood you hunt for dinner and I'll set up camp okay?" I nod and bounce slightly in my seat. We find a camp site and Doe starts to unpack while I run off in search of prey. I giggle happily as I remember hunting with Tommy. Of course I am not hunting people this time but maybe some rabbits. I set up some snares like Tex taught me and head back to camp. "I set up some snares Doe maybe we can have rabbit for dinner."

"That sounds good Blood." I grin at the name Blood he picked that up from Chucky. A new name again. I know he won't call me that long though. So I will enjoy it while I can. I go out a bit later to look at my snares. And notice I've caught a couple nice sized rabbits. I go up to them and slit their throats then string them up to let them bleed out while I go to get them and skin them. Once done I take them back to the camp. I notice Chucky and Doe talking and grinning at each other. I come into the camp and they both wave at me. "How's your eye Blood?" "It's okay I'll take the patch off and let it air out tonight. The air will do it some good." They both nod and we start to cook the rabbits. After dinner we climb into our sleeping bags with Chucky in mine with me. "Doe?" I whisper softly. "Yeah Blood?"

"I am glad I met you. Thank you for not letting Grammy and Gramoy suffer Do you think they will be disappointed in me?"

"No Child they know you do what you do to survive and protect the ones you love." I nod my head and snuggle into Chucky. "Chucky once you get your body what are we going to do?"

"Well would you like to travel with me a bit Blood? We could have a lot of fun you know." I nod my head happily glad I am not going to lose both of my friends. I drift off to sleep and dream of Jason and Jackson. They are very happy to see me. We have a lot of fun together in my dream. I smile and wake up the next morning. I see a cop Cruiser next to the truck. I frown and snap my fingers for Chucky to go into Barbie mode. I quietly get out of my sleeping bag and slip off into the woods to listen to what is being said. I sigh quietly when I realize they are looking for me. I get my knife out and slowly walk over to him. I come up to him quietly and see a Doe nod at me slowly. I hit the cop in the back of the knees and slit his throat. "They look for us Doe?"

"Yep, they sure are Blood. No more stops. We are almost to New Jersey now anyways. I nod my head and put the cop car in neutral and start to push it down the hill. "Doe picks up the cup and threw him into the woods before we pack up and start to drive again.

Chapter 03 Forest Creek Cemetery Hackensack New Jersey

I sob quietly knowing that Doe is going to leave me soon but I know it is what he wants. We make it to the cemetery without any more troubles. I hug tightly to Doe as he carries me through the mud. "Blood stop that crying it is my choice and you will still have Chucky after all. I want to be with my wife and kids Blood sure you don't begrudge me that." I shake my head no and sigh deeply. "I love you Doe. I know they will be happy to see you again. I will just miss you is all." He grins and hug us me tightly. We grab shovels and start to dig up the ground we make short work of it and open the coffin. I see the amulet and grab it I then wait while Doe lifts me up and out of the hole. I hand Chucky the amulet and grab onto Doe again hugging him tightly. "I hope you and your family watch over me Doe. Thank you for doing this for Chucky. I know he won't thank you so I am doing it for him." I put my hand over my patch and bow my head. "I'll wear a patch forever Doe. In remembrance of you okay?" he nods his head and a couple of tears escape his eyes. "I love you Blood never forget that okay? Be happy with Chucky. I nod my head and smile at him before I head back to the truck. "Chucky make sure you bury him okay?" I yell over my shoulder. I get in the truck and curl up into a ball covering my ears. At a loud crack of thunder I know Doe is with his family. I start to cry again thinking why did my family always leave me. I curl up tighter when the driver's side door opens. "I am sorry Blood but even if I had not done it he was going to leave you." I nod my head "I know Chucky. How does it feel? Having a new body?"

"It's wonderful Blood. I feel like I am taller now." I break out laughing and see Chucky carrying the doll. I grab it and hold it close. "That is because you are Chucky. Where to now? Did you bury him?" Chucky nods his new head. "Yes Blood I did okay?" I nod and curl into Chucky's side as he starts to drive. "First we have to find a new vehicle. This one is too well known. I have a friend who can help with that okay Blood?" I nod my head and drift off to sleep dreaming about Doe and his family reuniting.

Chapter 04 Tiffany

We drive for what seems like hours Chucky telling me raunchy jokes to take my mind off of Doe. I smile and poke his side where he laughs a deep belly laugh. "No Blood not while I am driving okay?" I grin and nod my head sheepishly. I knew how dangerous that could have been. Chuky holds his arm up and I dive into his side. "How much longer Chucky? I am kind of hungry." Chucky chuckles "We'll be the soon Blood. Tiff is going tolove you. She was always into that whole family thing you know. Maybe now i will marry her and we can raise you like our daughter. Go legit and everything." I grin "well at least an aunt and uncle right? So that way we can all just have a lot of fun together!"

"Yeah that's a lot better Blood. but if we do that you know what that means right?"

I tilt my head curiously "You got to go back to school." I look happy and start to bounce in excitement. I wonder what I have missed since I've been out these last few years. I bet I have a lot to learn! Chucky looks over at me and chuckles again. "We should get a house too and a dog maybe oor a kitten. What do you think Blood?"

"Oh a kitten that I can name Doe! yes please Uncle Chucky! I would love a kitten!" Chucky nods his head "we'll see what we can find okay Blood?" I nod my head excitedly thinking about all the fun things I can do with my new family.

We pull into a trailer park and go to the one with Tiffany's name on it. "I hop out of the truck and do to knock on the door. "I'm coming hold your god damned horses." She opens the door what do you want?"

"I scream Aunt Tiffany! I am so glad to meet you I've heard all about you form uncle Chucky! We're going to move into a house andI get to goo to school and get a kitten named Doe!"

"Wait wait wait. Chucky?!"

"Hey Tiff you look good. I thought for sure you woud have let yourself go." Chucky called from the side of the truck.

"Chucky? Is that really you?" She asked through her tears.

"Yeah Tiff it is me. Blood there helped me get a body with another friend. it is his body that I got."

"Am i dreaming? Maybe I have finally lost it." Tiffany mutters under her breath.

"Aunt Tiffany o you not want a kitten?" Worried I wasn't going to get my new pet after all. Tiffany just started to laugh through her tears. "No dear you can have your kitten. I promise. in fact my neighbors cat Jesse just had a litter maybe later we can go over and pick one out." I nod excitedly before heading back to the truck to get my doll. I go over to Chucky and he picks me up and carries me back. "Hey Tiff the kid is hungry any chance of some grub?" Tiff just nods her head and we go into our temporary home. "Tiff what are we going to do with the child? Last time I looked we werent exactly the brady bunch you know. What do we know about raising kids." I slip out the door and cry thinking that I am not wanted. I notice a kid smoking weed in front of hi trailer and I growl. How dare he do bad things at my home base. I slide the knife out of my dolls back and slowly walk over blending in to the shadows. I don not notice Tifany and Chucky watching from the trailer's window. I sneak up on the kid which was not hard since he was steond and slit his throat. I push him down the stairs and go into his trailer looking for more people. When I dont see anyone I go and strt to drag the body away. All of a sudden chucky and Tiffany are there and carrying the body to the trailer to dispose of later. "Never mind Chucky she is adorable! she fits in well doesn't she?" Chucky just grins and nods. "Blood come over here please." I go over slowly "Why did you kill the kid for Blood?"

"He was doing bad things at my base Chucky he was a bad boy. Only druge prescribed from a doctor or someone who nows what they are doing are okay." I say crying softly. Chucky nods slowly. "I understand Blood but no more killing unless me and Tiff are with you okay?" I nod my head knowing that I was going to stay Aunt Tiffany muttering bout dumping the drugs because blood is right." I smile happily at Aunt Tiffany and Uncle Chucky. "Can we go see the kittens tomorrow?" They both nod their heads and we go to eat dinner. Swedish meatballs. "These are very good Aunt Tiffany." "Then you Sweet Pea."

"You can call me a Blood like Uncle Chucky does it is what he and Doe named me."

"Okay than Blood." I helped clean off the table before glaring at Chucky. Who just grins before getting up. "I'll wash Blood rinses and tiff can dry and put them away okay?" I nod my head and climb on a chair t rinse the dishes. I start to yawn and go to lay down on the couch with my doll and drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake up early and go to wake up Chucky and Tiffany. I jump on the bed and start to bounce. Chuck grabs me and starts to tickle me. "What are you doing Blood?" "I can just say "Doe Doe Doe Doe Doe"

"Okay First breakfast than we can go find your Doe."

I nod my head and run into the other room. I pull out my clothes to change into and hurriedly get dressed bouncing all the while. Chuck laughs while Tiffany is giggling. I go back to the room and glare and they both roll off the bed laughing for all they're worth. I grin and go to pains to Chucky I give him a hug before doing the same to Aunt Tiffany. Tifany gives me a kiss than gets you to get breakfast started "What are we doing later other than looking for Doe." "House hunting Aunt Tiffany." Tiffany grins and nods her head. "We'll also have to ditch the truck and get some new identification so Blood can go to school as well. It's been a while right Blood?"

I nod my head and bounce even more excitedly. We go over to Jesse's place and I pound on the door. He comes to the door in his sweat pants rubbing sleep from his eyes "Yes may I help you?" "Kitten kitten kitten kitten." I chant over and over again. Jesse laughs easily before grabbing my hand and shaking it. "Hello my name is Jesse what is yours?" I think for a moment. "I am Blood and you know my Aunt Tiffany and this is my Uncle Chucky." Jesse waves at the adults "Well I guess you want a kitten?" I nod my head. "I'm going to name it Doe. Uncle Chucky said I can have one please?" Jesse smiled again. "Do you promise to take good care of" it?" I nod my head an race away when I hear meowing. I pick up a black kitten with gray eyes. "DOE!" the adults and Jesse laugh before Jesses sighs. I turn around with the new Doe "What's wrong Jesse?" "My girlfriend's uncle hates me and won't let us see each other. I want to run away with her but I don't have any money." "Do you love her?" "Yes." He replies. "With all my heart. I look at Chucky and he nods his head and I run back to the trailer and go through my duffel bag and take out some money. I run back and hand it to Jesse. "Here this is for the Kitty okay? I promise to take good care of it."

"What? I can't take your money Blood it is not right." I pretend to cry a go to put Doe down. "What are you doing Blood? I though you wanted the kitten?"

"It's stealing if I can't pay for the kitten. That is not what the kitten is worth to me but It is all I could grab at the moment. I am sorry I can't have Doe " Jesse looked panicked while Tiffany and Chucky were trying not to laugh their heads off. I sniffle and a tear leaks out as I think of my family I have left behind. Jesse sighs " Well I have recounted it and this is just enough for the kitten as long as you promise to take care of him okay? Can you do that for me?" I bounce around again and go grab my kitten and hide my smile in his fur. "I promise Jesse."

I hear Jesse mutter. "I think I am just going played by a 10 year old." I grin at him and nod my head. Take care of her okay Jesse?" He nods his head and gives me a hug. I run to Aunt Tiffany and Chucky. "Well played Blood. Jesse is a good kid and deserves this chance. I nod my head before sitting next to Uncle Chucky and curling into his side yawning. Turf and Chucky both law again and tickle me. Jesse looks curious. "She woke us before Dawn to try and come see the kittens."

Jesse burst out laughing we talk a bit longer before Tiffany decided to go house hunting and to ditch the truck. I wave goodbye at Jesse holding Doe in my arms.

Chapter 05 School and goodbye again.

I sigh deeply. I've been in school four months and have already passed my qualifying test to be a senior. I sork doing my test while I think about Doe. I wonder if she has caught the mouse she' d been stalking yet. I finihs my test and take it up to the front to the teacher. the teacher smiles at me "You can leave and go to the library now if you want to Blood. was the test too hard?" I shake my head no ad leave the room quietly I go to the bathroom and remove my eye patch to wash my face. I look in the mirror and sigh. i rinse it again and return the eye patch. I no longer need it but I had promsied Doe. You can see where I had met the cart with my eye but I could see from it. But it was scarred finely. I head to the library and grab a book and go to the corner to read. I had not made a single friend since I started school. Although I hear the whispers. The teachers try to put a stop to it but they can't be with me the whole day. I wish I had not been so excited about school. I don't tell Tiffany or Chucky but I am sure they can tell something is wrong. The bell rings for PE class and I put my book back and make my way to the changing area. I change in the cubicles. I hear some girls talking about me once again and I cry silently before wiping my eyes and throw the door open and head into the auditorium. "What are we doing today Mr. Simper?" "We're going to be practicing for the presidents test Blood. I cock my head while he explains. I grin and start to stretch like he had taught me. Everyone else comes out. "Okay you morons first up you're going to be running 12 laps to equal 2 miles. Ready?" he then blows his whistle and I take off. I keep pace with the lead guy who is breathing easily. He looks over at me and grins. "Want to race?" he mouths to me I grin and nod. "When we finish this first lap we'll go okay?" I feel my heart start to beat faster and as soon as we reach it we take off running as fast as we can. I keep pace with his easily. After 10 laps we are both winded everyone else had stopped to watch us. "One more lap Blood you can do it!" I hear the coach yell out laughing at us. I grin and wave my hand and say let's pick up the pace. The guy next to me nods and we put in an extra boost. We cross the starting line at the same time. "Time!" "9 minutes 36 seconds." Pass first place! For both the girls are glaring at me for showing off while the boys are patting our backs. I sigh a sit down gulping some water. I pass the bottle over to the guy I was running with and he drinks some as well. He ruffles my hair and I realize it is Eddie the most popular guy in school. "You did good sort. When we do the test make sure you keep pace with me again okay?" He asks me politely. I just nod my head and turn red as my breath comes back. The coach calls for us to gather around the pull up bars. I grin and walk over. He says I can go first then go ahead and get changed. I nod my head and do the 50 pull ups before heading to change. I hear the girl cat call at me and I just sigh and start to cry again. The guys are glaring at them. "High Blood waits for us and we can go home together okay?" I think friends at last!

I wait for the guys to get done and notice that the coach let them go after me. I wave at the coach and he winks at me knowingly. When the guys come out the call me over and I walk over slowly. "High Blood how old are you?" "10" I whisper. You're pretty fit for such a small girl. And they all pat my head as we leave the gym.

"Do you have to go straight home Eddie asks me?" I shake my head no. I just have to call and let them know I am going to be late. I go to my locker and get my cell phone and bag. I call the house and Uncle Chucky answers. "What's up Blood?"

"I made some friends Uncle I am going to hang out with the for a bit is that okay?" "About the time I was worried everyone there were assholes and going to burn the place down." I laugh brightly "I love you Uncle Chucky give Tiffany and the baby bump a hug and kiss for me okay?" Uncle Chucky laughs "I will my little Blood. Be home by 8 okay?" "Okay Uncle Chucky."

I smile brightly at Eddie and say hi what my uncle told me. "No problem will have you home by then. Let's get to the arcade okay?" I nod my head and climb into his truck. "We'll meet you at the usual place guys okay?" The guys laugh and wave us off. Eddie offers me a drink which I take and sip. Once I taste it I know something is wrong with it. I pretend to drink more and nod off to sleep. "Yeah guys we'll meet at the quarry how dare this bitch try to show me up. We'llhave some fun with her before dumping her along the highway. I sigh and cry silently and pull my knife out of my bag while he is laughing into the phone I strike. I slit his throat from ear to ear and he gurgles into the phone. He tries to scream as I dig the knife into his eye. He flips the truck and I smell gas. I pull myself out of the truck and make my way into the woods sticking to the shadows. I hear a giant boom and see the flames from the truck as it goes up. I make my way until I have cell service and call the house again in tears. "Uncle Chucky I need you to bring me some money and my things. I have to run now." I must have sounded hysterical because Uncle Chucky tried to get me to calm down. "Blood calm down and let us pack up and we can go." We can start over again okay? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Uncle Chucky I have some cuts and bruises that's about it. They were going to rape me Uncle Chucky for keeping pace with them in the gym. They were going to hurt me. Why? I don't understand?"

"Is the little shit dead Blood?"

"Yes Uncle Chucky than his truck blew up." "We are packing now Blood. Just wait for us."

I sigh deeply. "Uncle Chucky you and Aunt Tiffany are not coming with me right now. You can't with a baby on the way." I just need my doll and my things along with some money. You guys have to stay here and wait for the baby to be born okay?"

"But Blood.." "Uncle chucky you Know you have to stay. It is no life for the little one running from place to place. I just need my stuff." "We will bring it and Doe too okay Blood?" Yes bring Doe so I can say goodbye to him too. I can't take him with me either Uncle I am going to be traveling light." Uncle Chucky nows how much I love my cat and how much it has to hurt me to say I am leaving him behind. "Uncle Chucky bring my stuff okay?" I am going to sit down and rest for a while."

"Okay Blood we'll be onour way soon okay?"

"Okay Uncle Chucky I love you!"

I sit in the shadows of the gas station and cry softly. I get up and go to get a bottle of water which I sip as I wait for my family to show up.

Aunt Tiffany is holding Doe and crying. I run over and hugger tightly and kiss Doe on his head. I sniffle softly. "Doe you have to watch over them okay? Make sure there are no mice my the house and watch over my family okay?" Doe meow's and licks my tears. I kiss Aunt tiffany on the cheek and whisper "You'll be a wonderful mother Aunt Tiffany. You did wonders with me after all." She just nods her head unable to talk. I go over to Uncle Chucky as Aunt Tiffany gets back into the car. I hug Chucky close. "You're great Chucky you make sure to make them happy okay? I only got the one guy. There were three others his best friends. Get them for me okay Uncle Chucky?" He nods his head angrily before handing me close to $10 000 and I stuff it into my doll. I sigh and kiss him and hug him tightly breathing deeply. "I'll miss you Uncle Chucky. Make sure you burn down the school for me okay? But do not get caught." Uncle Chucky chuckles through his tears and kisses me on my head and cheek. I can tell he does not want to let go any more than I do. I sigh deeply and pull away. "Thanks Uncle. Take care okay? I will see you again. I promise okay? It might be a bit so do not forget me okay?" Chucky pulls me into another hug before tossing me my duffel and taking off. I sniffle and watch them drive out of sight before taking off for the woods once again on the move.

Another segment done. I hope everyone enjoyed it if not oh well :P I am trying my best here people and I know these people are out of character. But I am enjoying writing this so :P

Names so Far

Crystal Angel Belle Sweet Cheeks Blood.

Until next time Bye!


	5. Segment 5 Halloween

Halloween (Anna)

Disclaimer Crystal is still mine Although I would not mind having Michael for my own either: D

This segment is Halloween with Michael Meyers. Please Enjoy.

Chapter 01 On the go again.

I sigh deeply as I settle back into my cave wondering what I should do now? I know I should not have killed Eddie although he kind of deserved it. I wonder how many other kids he had raped with his friends. Well he would not any more. I wonder how Uncle Cucky and Aunt Tiffany are doing. The baby should have been born by now. It has been 6 months since I ran. I sigh deeply knowing I can't go back. Maybe I should head back to Uncle Hoyt and them I bet they would let me live with them again. I fall into a deep sleep and snuggle into my doll. I wake up a bit before dawn and start a fire. I cook the rabbit I caught the night before in my snare. As I eat I look around and know I have to move soon. I have to keep ahead of everything I wonder where I should go to next than it comes to me I'll head west again but stay in the northern states instead of heading for Texas. I smile at the plan I have in mind. I head for the highway to see if I can catch a ride until the next town with a bus station. I make it to the road and start walking waiting for a vehicle to pass by. I walk for a couple of miles before I decide to rest and drink some water. I look up the road and see a van coming. I sigh and think it's probably some bad kids again but beggars cannot be choosers. I poke out my arm and thumb to try and get a ride. The us slows to a stop and I see the sign and think well crap a prisoner van why in the hell are they stopping. The passenger side rolls down their window and a girl's head pops out. "Where you are going short stuff?"

"I'm trying to get to the next town with a bus stop so I can head west Ma'am."

She looks at the driver and sighs. "We have a couple of choices here. You can ride in back or we can go ahead and send the police back to give you a ride." I think about it for a moment. "Well, I have been walking for a long time now and I would appreciate a ride. Is it safe?" I pretend to be scared of getting in with the prisoners. She sighs "We only have one person on right now. He is being transferred to a new hospital. We have him sedated so it should be safe enough." I pretend to think a bit longer before I grab my stuff. "Sure, I would appreciate a ride. Where does the next town with a bus station do you know?"

"Well short stuff that would be Haddonfield Illinois. But we are not going that way it would not be a smart thing to do with the patient we have with us."

"Well, I'll be it's Michael Meyers isn't it? I've read all about him." The woman grimaces, but nods her head. "So you know why it would be a bad idea right?"

"Yeah, I suppose, but surely Laurie has moved by now right? I mean it would be kind of stupid to stay in the town where you know you're going to die right?" I ask innocently. She makes quiet noises at me and I realize Michael is not under at all. I grin at him before playing with my doll once again. I start to hum a song under my breath and wish for some power to charge up my cell phone so I can call Uncle Chucly amd Aunt Tiffany. Maybe when I get to the bus station.

"So where's your family at Sweet Pea?" The woman asks me.

"Dead." I answer bluntly. "They died when I was 6. I stayed with the family who rescued me for four years before running into my grandparents so I went to live with them."

"Where are they at than?"

"DEAD ALSO. They died soon after finding me. They were really sick before that though. The doctor said they did not have long to live." I sniffle sadly. The woman looks slightly sad at this, but as I look at Michael his eyes, smile briefly before going back to their dead stare.

"Well, where are you traveling to now?" She asks. "Where ever I want to I guess. I don't really need school simply because I know most everything they could teach me. Even after missing 4 years I was still put into my senior year before I decided to leave." I grin at her before going back into my bag for my water bottle. I take a sip and notice Michael looking at it so I go over and give him a sip too. "Now get away from him, he is dangerous!" The lady yelled at me startling me I almost drop the bottle. I glare at her a little "Even if he did kill all of those people does not mean you should not treat him right. He was thirsty." I felt like I was scolding Max all over again and I sit down in the van floor and start to cry. "Maybe I should go back to Texas I miss them so very much." The woman looks slightly confused at my outburst. Once I stop crying "I'm sorry I just haven't had a decent meal in a while only what I can catch out there." Pointing to the woods passing by the van. She nods briefly before coming to a decision. "I tell you what we will stop at a fast food drive through really quick to get a bite how is that? I am kind of hungry myself." The guy driving protests "Hey that is against all the regulations you know. We could get fired for it."

"They allow for bath room and food breaks on the drive as you very well know. So we will be stopping through the drive through understand?" He simply nods his head not looking happy at all. "I think it is just asking for trouble you know. You are the boss this drive how ever." I smile as a plan forms to ditch these people.

I sigh and whisper "Thank you very much I appreciate it greatly. I have some money with me so I can pay." I curl up into a ball opposite of Michael and pretend to go to sleep to get away from answering any more questions. Michael just watches me with interest.

Michael's POV

When I make my escape I don't think I will kill the little girl she seems very interesting. I think I will follow her for a bit before going to look for my sister. The demons in my head are quiet before agreesing with that. They also think it would be bad to kill this girl.

For once Michael and his demons in agreement.

Normal POV

Michael continues his silent watch when we pull into a McDonalds. The woman asks what I would like. I pretend to wake up and think about it. "I need to go to the bathroom can I tell you after I return please?" Thinking this would be a good time to get away from her and the driver I look at Michael for a moment before slipping him a lock pick for his cuffs. He nods once before becoming still again.

"Am sure, I guess need me to come in with you? I could use it at the same time other than stopping later." I grin and nod my head while I get up I grab my bag and doll. I leave my bag near the van doors so I can grab it after I make a break for it. I get out of the van and make my way inside and to the bath room. I use it and wash my hands when the woman asks "Have you decided what you want to eat yet?" "Yes I want a double quarter pounder with fries and choclate shake super sized please." She grins at my appetite then washes her own hands. We go out and place our orders and as we wait I notice a small rocking inside the van I smile to myself before blanking my emotions and wait for the food. I see Michael get into the drivers seat but he does not drive off. What is he waiting for? Oh yeah for me to get my bag Our food comes out and I keep the ladies' attention on me as we walk to the van.

Once we get around to the back, I grab my knife and slit her throat before shoving her into the back, I grab my bag and the food before pushing her further into the back and shutting the back. I go around and hand Michael some food and get ready to leave but he blocks me with the van when I turn around to go the other way He backs up and blocks me again. I look at him curiously and climb into the front. I grin at him and he starts to drive off. I eat my food an wonder where we are going. Than hit my head I know wxactly where we are going. I sigh and think of the fun I am going to have. We drive for a couple of hours before I ask "Hey Michael we need to pull into the rest area so I can change my clothes and wash my face and to charge my phone up for a bit to call my family". He doesn't answer and his eyes do not even aknowledge that I have said anything. I give a deep sigh and than I smile happily a him before running to find a plug I can use. The area is deserted at the moment so i strip down and change all of my clothes. We stay for a couple of hours when I see a car pull in with a big man driving He looks at me curiously when I point my phone charging up. He nods slightly before going into the men's room. I make sure noone else is in his vehicle before I silently enter and see him washing his face I hit him on the head with my machete pommel before I go to get Michael. "Hey Michael th guy is knocked out if you want to take his clothes for something else to wear." He stares at me silently.

I smirk at him a bit "You stink go take his clothes and change and wash." he nods once than goes to kill the man and take his clothes. When he comes out I see that he looks better other than the mask. I smile at him brightly when I notice my phone is charged. I grab it and pack my chord back up. I notice the knife I had got from Aunt Tiffany and hand it to Michael. You can have it Michael. I have plenty of sharp pointy objects that I will not miss that one." I wave him away and call Uncle Chucky. He answers the phone politely for him. "Do you know what the fucking time is right now? Who the fuck is this and who are you calling?" I laugh delightedly. "It's my Uncle Chucky. How is everything going out that way?" "Blood? Is that you?" I can tell he is crying. "Yes, it is me Uncle Chucky. I got this phone charged up and decided to check up on you all before I try and call someone else. How is Aunt Tiffany and the kid?" Uncle Chucky is still crying before he yells for Tiffany to pick up the other phone. "Hello, " I hear Aunt Tiffany's voices. Then I start to cry as well. "Hey Aunt Tiffany it's me. How you been?"

"I'm doing okay Blood we miss you something fierce you got to call more often. We are making sure the bill is staying put. So you make sure to call us okay? Are you staying out of trouble? Are you eating enough?" I shakily reply " yes I am and I am not letting anyone push me around. I am staying low and only killing if necessary. I made a new friend as well He is giving me some privacy while I talk. He doesn't talk at all but I think that is just because he does not want to. I am safe enough, Aunt Tiffany. Did things blow over there?" Yes Blood they think he just wrecked and died during the explosion and that you managed to get away and are wandering around with amnesia. We also burnt down the school and got the kids who were being mean to you."

I smile at that "How's the baby doing Aunt Tiffany?" I still hear Uncle Chuky crying his eyes out just listening to my voice. "It was twins Blood we named them Glenn and Glynda." "I like those names Aunt Tiffany. I bet they are a handful. I wish I was there so I could hold them. How is Doe?" Uncle Chucky is the one who answers. "He is keeping the place pest free. I am sure he misses you but remembers what you said. He walks around and he guards the twins at night if they move he comes to get us to check on them. He is doing okay Blood. Can you come home now?" I start to cry again. "No Uncle Chucky not right now. I am going to travel a bit more. I promise you I will see you guys again. Just don't get put in any more dolls while I am gone okay?" I tease him and he laughs weakly. "Do you need anything? Money or anything else?" No Uncle Chucky I am doing okay? I have more money now than when I left it is easy to make money out here. It' finding some place to put the bodies that is difficult. They both laugh at that. I hear Michael honk the horn. "I have to go Aunt Tiffany. Uncle Chucky. I'll call again sometime soon. Give the twins hugs and kisses Doe too please? I love you both very much." I hang up the phone and I decide to not call Tommy and them It would hurt too much at the moment. I walk to the van. Hey Michael let's take the other vehicle okay? This one is too inconspicuous drive it into the woods as far as you can and put his body inside of it. We'll cut down a tree and make it land on the van okay?" He nods and does as I suggested. I climb into the passenger seat of our new car and think to myself in the next big town I'll find a way to get new plates. I think I'll call Uncle Chucky and them back then. I am sure they will know how to.

With a plan in place I doze off.

Chapter 02 Chicago, Illinois

I sleep for most of the ride after the phone call with my Aunt and Uncle. I start to wake up when I notice I have Michael's arm hostage I grin at him before letting it go and sitting up. I notice a sign that says WELCOME TO CHICAGO I grin and get out my cell phone. I call Uncle Chucky whom promptly answers the phone. "Hey Uncle chucky did you think when I said I would call soon I mean this month I tease. " He laughs heartily and sounds sheepish. "I had hoped you would call soon yes." "Well after this it will be a while okay? So don't live your life living next to the phone you have kids now after all!" "Okay Blood what ever you say. so why the call?" "Well we are in chicago and we need to ditch this car and get a new one with plates in someone trust worthy's name any clues what I should do?" I ask him Michael looks at me. "Yes I do actually." Once I get the details. I hang up after much crying again and Uncle Chucky saying no he does not want to let me go. I laugh after I hang up and give directions to a junk yard thhat Uncle Chucky suggested. They allow us to watch them crush the car and I cheer loudly. Hey, I am only 11 after all, They give us a new car and I pay them the money. "Are the plates okay? Not wanted for anything right?"

I question the man. He laughs heartily and pats my head a bit to hard. He notices and apolgizes. I wave him off and say I've had worse and he did apologize after all. He nods his head and I wave Michael off from hurting him. Michael gets into the casr and i finish the finalization. I nod my head and grab out a note book. "ey Michael I know you don't tak but can you write?" He nods yes. okay off to a good start. "Well will you write to me?" He nods again and I cheer inwardly It'll be like I am back with Jason again. I smile happily and hand him the note book and pencil. Well first off we need new names. You can sick with Michael but I'll call you Mickey. Now what about me." I start thinking of names when the note book is pushed into my face ~Anna~ was written on it. "Anna huh? Anna it is!" I like this new name as well. I think I'm going to have a very long name once I am done. I grin happily knowing the names came from people who loved me. ~What is your full name?~ "Crystal Belle Sweetcheeks Blood Anna." He looks at me a moment before starting to drive. "Yeah I know it is long but I love my name. It is given to me by people who care about me and do not judge me."

He nods his head once before going back to paying attention to the road. "hey Micjey I'll help you with your sister but after I have to go my own seprate way okay? I can't stay with one person to long before something bad happens. So don't get mad when it is time to part ways. He nods his head and i can tell he is troubled. I also wonder fi he took lessons from Jason on blanking his expressions. I giggle at the thought. I know I only have to blank if I am in danger or surrouunded by bad people.

We find a place to stay at a cheap motel. A bed! What a novelty and a shower as well. I go check us in as Mickey and Anna Smith I smile at the desk clerk when I get the key I wave goodbye and than leave to grab my bag and Mickey's hand. I tug him into the room " You can rest first I need a shower and to do some laundry" he follows me into the bathroom looking around before I push him out and close the door rolling my eyes. I take a quick shower an wash really well before wshing my clothes and hanging them up. I look at my dress and know I am going to need a new one soon. I finishe my laundry and slip into my night gown befor egoing back into the bed room where I promptly run into Michael. I laugh loudly before taking him to his bed. "Sit down Mickey."

He does promptly and I giggle again. I take off his shoes and socks, placing them next to the bed. "Okay, lay down and rest now, okay? I will stay in the room with you and keep the bathroom door open when I go in there later I promise okay?" he nods once before going to sleep. I snicker quietly before sharpening my knife and machete before climbing into my own bed. I am startled awake later when my bed is being picked up and moved around. I look around and notice my bed is now next to Michael's and he is holding onto my hand, I snicker quietly before I notice a shadow in the window trying to peek in. I sigh and go to the door. "Yes may I help you?" It was the desk clerk. Sorry to disturb you and your boyfriend..." "He is my cousin." I interrupt him. "For Lord's sake, I am only 11 what in the hell were you thinking? He is taking me to my mom and we decided to drive since I don't get out much since my Mom is paranoid that her brother is out to get her." I say with heavy sarcasm. He looks down sheepishly before apologizing. "Check out is 3 pm Miss I am sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion." I slam the door in his face before throwing the chain home. I climb back into bed and Michael grabs my hand again. "Hey Mickey, I want to eat him." I snicker quietly to myself before I drift off to sleep again. After I wake up I call Uncle Chucky again and he oucjs out in the first ring again I start to laugh again. "Yeah, yeah what do you want Blood?" I need you to find someone for me. Laurie Strode although she might have changed her name by now. Can you do that for me please?" "Sure, give me a couple hours." "okay uncle I love you"

Still chuckling softly I hang up the phone. I look around the room and notice Michael is missing. I shrug my shoulders and go to change my clothes. I put on the dress that Luda Mae made for me and head back into the room and pack my bag back so we can be ready to leave when the phone call comes. I decide to go out and get some sun when I run into someone "ouch you okay? Sorry I was just getting some air. I should pay more attention to where I am going." I try to ramble on when a hand ruffle my hair. I look up and my eyes widen in disbelief. "Dad." I whisper before I faint. The man chuckles lightly before picking me up and carrying me back into the room. Ge notices the beds together and his eyes narrow searching the room. He puts me down on the bed and goes to get a wash cloth. I wake up a bit later and I see the guy I run into still there. My eyes widen and I throw myself at him. "Dad!" I grin happily as I climb into his lap. Jackson Rippner laughs softly hugging me tightly. "Hey Belle how have you been?" I start to cry not able to answer. I finally stop crying and I run my hands over his face

"I missed you so much Dad. How have you been? Have you been careful? You have not gotten hurt right?" I ask all at once. Jackson laughs deeply and strokes my back to calm me down "I've been okay Belle. I took your advice and select my jobs carefully after that flght to texas. I didnt get hurt I promise." I smile happily and kiss his cheek. "I am glad Dad. What are you doing in Chicago?" "I am on vacation Belle." I cheer loudly before realizing I won't be hear that long. I sigh deeply. "I wish I could stay with you longer." "Hey Belle how come your here by yourself? Where's your family. I blush before explaining about the Hewitts and Chucky and now Michael." Jackson just laughs his head off. "Only you Belle. At least you found us more family right?" I smile when he says my family is his too. "So where are you off to next Belle?" I don't know for sure Dad. Uncle Chucky is seeing if he can find any leads." Right then the phone rang. I ran to answer it when everything seemed to happen at once. "Hey Uncle Chucky any leads?" "Not yet Blood. My friend lost the trail in California though..." BOOM! The door is flung open with Michaels standing there with the dead desk clerk on his shoulders. "What the fuck was that Blood? Are you in danger? Get into the bathroom and lock the door do you hear me?" While Uncle Chucky is yelling in my ear. Dad has pulled a knife out of his pocket in one hand with a small pistol in his other one. I sigh and scream loudly "SHUT UP! EVERYONE LET ME THINK PLEASE!" Once everyone calmed down including me I told Uncle Chucky to hold on a moment. I sigh deeply before turning to Jackson. "Put them down Dad this is my new cousin Michael aka Mickey Smith at the moment. Mickey what are you doing with a dead desk clerk?"

Mickey quickly grabs the notebook so I don't yell again. ~You said you wanted to eat him~ I take a deep breath and hold it. "Thank you Mickey please put him in the corner for now while I try to think of what to do now." Michael goes and does as told before heading to stand behind me. "Mickey this is Jackson aka Dad please do not hurt him okay?" He nods once but keeps an eye out just in case. I go and close the door before remembering I am on the phone. I grab it and start to talk to Uncle Chucky. "I am fine Uncle Chucky Michael D was bringing me a present. He took something I said literally." Uncle Chucky who has now calmed down just laughs at me. I notice Jackson on the phone looking at my notebook. I sigh and tell Uncle Chucky I am going to fix dinner and I will call him sometime in a couple of weeks "I love you Blood." "I love you too Uncle Chucky give hugs and kisses out for me okay?" "No problem Blood." I close the phone and resist throwing it at the wall. I plug it in to charge before turning to Michael once again. "Mickey I am sorry I yelled please forgive me okay?" He nods his head at me.

Go sit down on the bed for now okay? Remember don't hurt Dad since he is your uncle okay?" He nods once more and sits down keeping an eye out. I sink to the floor and breathe deeply I look at the desk clerk and the kitchen and shrug my shoulders. Waste not want not. I go and slice a chunk out of the desk clerk and start preparing my breakfast. I glance at Jackson and notice he has paled but shrugs his shoulders and goes back to talking on the phone. I look at Mickey would you like some breakfast because?" He nods once and goes back to watching Jackson. "Dad, would you like some breakfast?" He pales again before sighing. "I am sure I have eaten worse, so yes, please." I nod my head. Making enough for three. He gets off the phone. "Hey Belle this probably will not make up my regular diet from now on just so you know." "Dad it is not my own either any more. But I miss my family this way I can feel closer to them. Plus It won't hurt in case meat is not available in the future." He nods his head and goes to stare out the window. "Still afraid of cops Dad?" I tease gently. "You're growing up into a fine young lady Belle. You're what 11 now?" I nod my head while concentrating on not burning breakfast thank god Tiffany taught me to cook a little bit. Once it is done, I take Jackson and Michael their plates. And go to grab mine. I see Dad gulp and I giggle at him "Pretend it's lamb Dad." He did and ate in silence.

Hmm, I am surprised he kept it down. I notice Michael has finished his plate and I kiss his mask before taking his plate. "Hey Mickey we have to ditch the car and the body. Can you do that for me please while I finish packing and disinfecting?" He nods and heads out. I smile and turn to Jackson. I am sorry Dad, but I guess we are going to California. I wish we could visit longer, but I promised Michael to help him before I take off on my own again." Dad just smiles at me SO it turns out my vacation was canceled guess where my next target is?" He teases me gently. I grin and start to bounce with excitement. "Really, you're going with us?" "Well, it seems you're in need of a new car too, so why not car pool?" I bounce and grin before launching myself at him and hugging him tightly.

Chapter 03 Road trip with Dad and Mickey

Michael comes back from dumping the car and body and I grab my bag to follow my Dad. "Hey Mickey we have a new traveling partner for now okay? Don't hurt him." Michael nods and follow me out the door. I put the knife in my doll and hand Jackson my duffel. "We need to hit the store before we start out Dad. We need snacks and I need a new dress. I want to save this one It was a present from grandma Luda Mae is that okay?" "Course Belle we can stop at the mall on the way out of the city." I grin happily and hop into the front seat with Michael following me. I laugh happily and make room for him as well. Jackson grins at us and pulls out. I snuggle into Jackson and Michael and watch the skyline.

Jackson pats my leg and Michael nudges me a bit. "So dad, did you miss me at all?" "Well, after we got to Texas I took the Red eye to Miami for a job. It went well for the most part and we killed the mark Keefe. After that I laid low for a bit and then thought about what you had told me. I now only take jobs that I believe in and the company is okay with that." I nod happily knowing that Jackson enjoys his job more like this. Michael nudes me again and hands me the notebook ~What is the plan Anna? Will we be able to find her? ~ "Of course we will Mickey! I have my phone on in case Uncle Chucky finds out anything else. If not we will play detective and find her ourselves okay?" He nods once before going still once again. I kiss his mask and turn back to Jackson. Hey dad who's the mark this time?" "Keri Tate. Well the private school she works at rather one of the teachers there has a lot of enemies. They will email me the details later on." I nod my head and bounce happily as the mall comes in sight I cheer in excitement and Jackson rolls his eyes but grins at me anyways. "I grab my money from the doll dropping my knife which Jackson picks up. "You still have it..." "He starts to cry silently and I hug him tightly. " Of course I do dad it was a present from you after all." He pulls out his wallet and the ribbon I gave him was in there. I then start to cry and hug him tightly. Michael pats my head and gets out of the car. I untangle myself from Jackson and go with him.

"Hey Dad takes Michael with you and help him pick out some clothes. But do not try and take his mask. Okay?" Jackson nods and I head out to get my own dress and other necessities that we will need. I pick out the thing we will need and head to the checkout I hand over the money and go to find Jackson and Michael. I see them looking and I think they would go together when I have to take off again. They will look out for each other. I sit down and cry at the thought of leaving my family behind again. Michael comes over and pats my shoulder before lifting me up and carrying me to the car. We load our stuff and I cling to Michael's neck. I sniffle softly "Where to next Belle?" "Food market I guess. For snacks and drinks." Jackson nods his head and we look for a food market. We find one and I flash back when I went with Doe and Uncle Chucky I gently touch my eye patch and lean my head down in silent prayer Jackson touches my head and leads me into the store.

I push the cart while browsing the aisles for things that we would like to eat on. I see a bunch of coolers and pick some of those out as well. Once I pick out snacks I make for the check out line. I sigh when I see a bunch of teenagers goofing off and I keep a tight grip on the cart I feel Jackson come up behind me and puts his hands over mine. I flash a smile back at him before moving forwards Once I paid for everything Michael helps to load the stuff into the back seat and we're off! I snuggle into Michael and doze off for some more sleep. I hear Dad talking lowly and Michael passes his notebook over my head. I smile now that I know they are communicating with each other. I sleep for several hours an wake up feeling thirsty. I turn around and grab some sodas passing them out. I see Michael having some trouble so I get out my knife and make a small slit in his mask where the mouth goes and give him a straw. "There that should make it easier right Mickey?" He nods his head and I look out at where we are. "We are making good time Dad?" "Of course we are Belle I am driving after all." I laugh and hear my phone ring. I reach to get it out of my doll and open it "What's up Uncle Chucky?" "Well I have a lead for you if you are interested?" I laugh as he teases me "Awww come on Uncle CHucky please tell me?" All of a sudden I hear a meow over the line "DOE! Are you being a good boy? Are you making sure the house stays safe while I am gone by?" Dad chuckles softly. As I hear Uncle Chucky cursing at the cat. "Did he steal the phone Uncle Chucky?" "Yes he sure did Blood." I snicker lightly before going back "So what's the info Uncle Chucky?" "Well you want to find someone named Keri Tate she works at..." "A private School in California?" I interrupt him "Are you a mind reader now Blood?" "No Uncle Chucky that is where Dad is going as well. Talk about coincidence!" I laugh lightly and nudge Jackson. "It looks like we will spend more time together than we thought Dad!" He smiles at me and pats my head. "Uncle Chucky I am going to get off of here we're coming up to a rest area and I have to use the bathroom. I'll call you in a couple of months okay? Take care of the family for me." "Okay Blood we love you okay?" "Bye Uncle Chucky!"

We stop in the rest area and I dash off to use the bathroom. I wash my hands and I see Jackson and Michael communicating again. I smile brightly and decide to get Jackson some coffee. I take it out to him carefully and tug Michael to a picnic table. "Hey Mickey. Do you like my Dad?" He nods once and pulls out a notebook ~why do you want to know? ~ I duck my head and blush. "I think you guys would do well together. Maybe not be so lonely when I head off on my own again. I want you both taken care of. Who better to watch my Dad's back than someone who has trouble dying?" ~Are you being a matchmaker? ~ "Me? Yes maybe but I love you both and think you both suit each other. And I know you would take care of him and vice versa is that so bad?" ~Not at all Anna it just means you care is all. ~ "So after this job ill be an itchy as you guys take off okay? We will meet again I am sure. But I don't want you locked up again. And make sure Dad takes a vacation after this job okay?" ~Okay Anna if it's what you want. ~ I nod my head and cry a little bit before Jackson yells at us "We have to get a move on if we want to make it to a campground for the night." I skip happily over to Jackson and get in the middle once again. Both men get on either side of me and we drive for a few more hours.

We make camp and roast hot dogs and marshmallows before climbing into our sleeping bags. Jackson is on one side of me with Michael on the other so I stay warm. I misled happily when I notice them holding hands over my sleeping bags. I snicker mentally before exhaustion drags me down.

Chapter 04 Finding Laurie Strode

We make it to California in 5 days. We decide to find a hotel to stay in so that we can sleep in an actual bed and take a shower. I grabbed Michael and made sure he washed thoroughly and dressed in some decent clothes. I did close my eyes when washing his hair and face though. Once he was done, I picked out an outfit for him and smiled happily. "Dad your turn and wear the clothes I picked out okay?" "Whatever you say Belle." Once he was finished, I chased them both out of the room to go do some sight doing while I relaxed in a bubble bath. Dad laughed at me " That is kind of easy to see through you know Belle." I stick my tongue out at him steal his pass key "Come back in a few hours after you had some fun. I am going to stay here and bathe until I prune."

I hear Jackson laugh and pull Mickey along beside him. I get in the tub and soak for about an hour before calling for room service. After ordering dinner, I waited for it to arrive. Once The bell hop dropped it off I asked if there was a laundry I could use to wash our clothes. "Miss I will be happy to deliver them myself." "No thank you I would feel better doing it myself, please." He gave me directions and I gathered up all the clothes and slipped my knife up into its sheath and went to wash the clothes. Once they were done, I made my way back upstairs to the room. I glanced at the clock and knew Michael and dad would be back soon. I read my book and wait for them to return. Once I hear them knock on the door, I yawn and answer it. I give dad back his key and I take the small bed next to the wall "If you wake me up I'll skin you both understood?" Jackson laughs and kisses my cheek and I feel Michael standing over me. I beckon him to lean down and kiss his mask. "Good night Mickey." he pats my head, then goes to the other bed to rest. Luckily, there was no moaning to wake me up during the night.

The parent having sex yuck! I laugh to myself as I go to wash my face and brush my teeth. I hear Jackson telling Michael the plan one more time as I head back into the room. I give them hugs and kisses "Good morning Dad 1 and Dad 2." I tease gently. Mickey fell out of the bed in surprise before glaring at me. I snicker quietly and go to get dressed Jackson throws a pillow at me which I promptly stab. I blush when I realize what I had done. "Your fault dad you can pay for the pillow." Jacksn shakes his head and muttrs to Michael about trying to raise your kids right and than they go and kill a pillow. I stick my tongu out at Jackson when I pause in surprise... Michael is laughing. A full bodied laugh. Jackson joined in when he sees my fish impression I glare at the both before giggling. Maybe Michael knows his demons are coming to a rest. I quickly change and make my way back out again Jackson is hugging Michael still grinning like an idiot. Now that i think back maybe Jackson's own demons are starting to rest as well. I go over my own plan in my head and sigh deeply knowing Jackson was going to be furious when he finds out I am going to be the scape goat.

They get dressed and we head to the school. I get out of the car and roll in the dirt a bit before running up to the gate. "Please you have to help me. I am so scared they are chasing me. Please please let me in." The security guard comes out and opens the gate a little bit when he sees I am only a little girl. He lets me in before quickly closing the gate and calling the headmistress. She yells at the guard for letting me in until she hears what kind of state I am. The guard hands me a cup of water and rubs my back trying to get me to calm down. Once Mrs. Tate arrives with her son who is looking at me speculatively I hide behind the guard pretending to be scared of them and begging him to come with me.

I pretend to stumble and open the gates so That Jackson and Michael can come in. They take me to Mrs. Tate's home and I hear her telling Josh to call the cops. That there has been an attack on a little girl. "What's your name little one?" I pretend to sob and cling to the guard as I answer "Cr Cr Crys Crystal Ma'am please don't let them get me!" I launch myself at her and cling tightly. "Do you know what the men looked like Crystal? Can you tell me please?" I laugh to myself. "One one was" and I break out in sobs again. This went on several times. "One was wearing a white mask and carrying a kitchen knife. I was so scared! I think it was the boogeyman!" Mrs. that was pale as I continued to take an locked all the doors and windows while turning on her security system. I grin when I see the code she enters. She puts me down and goes to look out the door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! She looks out the peephole and asks who is it?" I am looking for my daughter Ma'am. "What makes you think she would be here? It is only me and my son in at the moment." "Please Ma; am there is a large guy waving a butcher knife out here and I just want to make sure she is okay. Plus have you seen her? She is about 11 with dark black hair down to her mid back and she is wearing a black dress. I pretend to recognize the voice "Daddy! I thought that bad man got you! Daddy I am scared." I pretend to start crying again while Mrs. that bites her lip before sighing and letting him in. I rushed to Jackson and threw myself into his arms before telling him the code that he needed. He texts it to his company and holds me tightly. "Shh my Belle you are safe now Dad has you okay? Quiet down now so that I can hear okay?" I nod my head and put my face into his neck. Still sniffling quietly. "These people are really stupid." I mutter into his ear. He nods his head lightly and bounces me a bit. "I Belle I need you to go and hide now okay? Can you do that for me?" I nod and I grab Josh's hand and pull him with me. I hear Jackson mutter something to Mrs. Tate. And her try to cry out for Josh But I already kicked his leg out from underneath him and have my knife to his throat. "None of that Laurie or he loses his blood here and now. Now you go and have a conversation with dad while I keep an eye on your son."

I drag Josh to the bedroom and tie him up after searching him for weapons. "I am really sorry about this it is nothing personal to me. I just promised someone that I would help him. I promised you know?" He glares at me as I look around the room. I see a picture of a baby and a young boy I knew that it was Michael and Laurie when they were younger, I pick it up and put it in my pocket to give to Michael when he came in. I hear the security guard coming down the hall and I rushed out the room and take him down. I whisper into his ear to just run away and not look back. Hey he was sort of decent to me.

He looks at me wide eyed and nods his head and thanks me. He runs out the back door and races to the gate house, locking himself in. I go back to his bedroom and see that josh has rolled off the bed I sigh and kick him in his head to knock him out. I look out the window and see Michael I motion to the back door and he nods once. He comes in and guts Josh before patting my head and making his way to the living room where Jackson and Laurie is. I sigh and follow silently and lean against the doorway. "Hey Laurie there is someone here who wants to meet you, " I say Michael heads towards her slowly before slicing her throat. I then hear sirens. I sigh and motion to Michael to come to me. I give him the picture that I found and he looked at it with tears in his eyes. "Put the plan into action now, okay?" Michael nods once and goes to throw Jackson over his shoulder. I run over and kiss both of them. I hand my phone to Michael. "Have dad call uncle Chucky and aunt tiffany for me okay? Tell them not to worry because I only go where I want to, okay?" He nods once and carries the yelling Jackson. He hits him in the head, knocking him out before waving once. I wave back before disappearing into the shadows. I get Laurie's blood and Josh's blood on me before ripping my dress.

When I hear the cops at the door, I start screaming and stabbing both over and over again. The cops come running in and see me with the knife stabbing both bodies. "They can't hurt me anymore. No more HAHAHAHAHA!" I drop the knife and curl in a ball and start crying and screaming at the same time. "No more, no more, please, no more." I know I have enough scars and things on my body to try and get away with this. "I scream and cry and kick whenever someone comes near me. I then take a chunk out of Josh and ate it. Smiling at them all the way. I figure might as well go for broke right? The security guard comes in and his eyes widen him walk to me slowly and beckons me to him. I walk over to him slowly and took his hand with my blood drenched one. I pull him down to give him a hug and ask if they made it. He whispered back, "Yes." I nod and start to cry for real. "Thank you." I know he left the gate open on purpose. He talks to me soothingly before handing me to the cops whom I snuggled into next. I feel the pinch of a needle.

Chapter 05 The trial

I walk into the court room and head to my seat without really looking at anyone. I sigh deeply and rise when the judge walks in. I smile at him a little before looking down again.

"This is the case of the state vs Crystal everyone be seated." I finally look around me and I see Jackson in the back looking at me. I shake my head just a bit and he nods once and cries silently. I look forwards again and ask "Who are all these people? Are they my friends?" I hear a little laughter go through the court room until the charges are read.

I pale slightly. And nod when the judge asks "Do you understand why you are here Crystal?"

"It's because I killed the Tate's and ate part of josh." The courtroom blanches and start to whisper. "Yes, that is right. Please take this seat up beside me now." I walk up and get sworn in I wave at everyone although I was really waving at Jackson. Some wave back and smile and others just glare at me. I sigh and look sad. Jackson winks at me and motions with one hand. "Keep it simple" he is telling me. I nod and look at the judge. "Can I see your hammer?" The judge laughs lightly" Maybe later, but right now we have some questions for you okay?" I nod my head happily. The questions went on for hours, but my mask never once slipped. I answered the questions that I knew they would ask until one question through me for a curve. "Have you always eaten human meat? When we did blood tests it shows a high amount of a certain substance that only come from humans. So how long have you been a cannibal." I look at him stupidly for a moment before I smile. I think well I forgot about that little tidbit. I am screwed. I start to cry and scream at the mean man for making fun of me. The judge bangs his gavel ad calls for order. The judge looks at me "Please Crystal answer the question. My thoughts race before I sigh. Sometimes I didn't have enough to eat. Then yes, I would eat what I could find. But not all the time and just sometimes." I start to cry harder. "I was just very hungry did I do bad? They were already dead. I'm sorry Please don't hate me." The whole courtroom glared at Dr. Chilton. The judge said I could step down. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the trial I just cried. The jury came back "We find the defendant not guilty in the case of first degree murder of Laurie and Josh Strode for mitigating circumstances." I look up briefly. "We the people demand she be taken into the custody of Dr. Chilton and be incarcerated in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane for no less than 6 months and no more than 2 years." I stand up and thank everyone for there time before I ask if I can say goodbye and see the judges hammer now because he did say afterwards after all. I am handcuffed and brought up to the judge and he lets me see his hammer. I banged it onto the floor "Case dismissed, " I say happily. I wave bye at the judge and Jackson, who have his eyes closed. I scream "Take care of Mickey okay, Dad?" Before I am dragged out.

Names so far

Crystal Angel Belle Sweet Cheeks Blood Anna

Well That ends this segment. Thanks for reading! Next up... Hannibal Lectre!


	6. Segment 6 The Silence of the Lambs

The Silence of the Lambs (Jackie)

Disclaimer I still only own Crystal everything else I am still playing with

Hannibal Lectre

Chapter 01

I was sitting in my cell in what I have deemed to call the dungeon. I look out my bars and stare at the wall. I think about a lot of different things and I wish I could see the sky soon. In my last room, I could see the sky, but then Chilton was talking about raping me. Needless to say I did not take that very well. I hear Multiple Miggs yelling something from the cell next to me. I sigh and shout "Miggs give it a rest for five minutes please. Just five minutes, okay? Can you do that for me?" Miggs quiets down before apologizing softly. "It's okay Miggs but I just need to think. I've been here for 5 months so far. I sigh and hope I get my walking privileges soon. I look out my cell and I see a guy being wheeled down in a straight jacket and a mask. "Hannibal Lectre" I whisper. He's been in solitary confinement since I've been here. He supposedly ate a nurse. His eyes widen a bit at seeing me, but stays silent. "Hey Barney when can I go for a walk?" "You know only when I get authorization. I'm working on it Sweet Pea." "Yeah, but the judge..." "Dr. Chilton is in charge here, not the judge unfortunate." I sigh "Can I have my doll back soon at least?" "Once again that needs to be authorized by Dr. Chilton." "Just because I didn't want him to sleep with me I am being punished." Barney looks at me sadly. "I know princess, but you did kick him hard enough to bleed from his mouth." "He should have kept his cock in his pants than. I thought he wanted to give me some target practice." Barney snickers and I smile at him. "Barney can you smuggle me in a 7-up?" "I'll see what I can do princess. I smile at him happily while the other orderlies are coming out of the glass cage. I wave at the orderlies who wave back.

"Princess I have to go back up front okay? If anyone bothers you make sure you yell for me." "Okay, Barney see you later." I wave cheerfully at him and start to draw a new picture. I sigh and wish I could have some better paper, but beggars can't be choosers. I hum a little bit when Miggs starts up again. "Thank you for the quietness Miggs. I appreciate it." "No worries." I see his hand and I go and tap it before going back to finish my picture. "Hey Miggs I am almost done with your picture, remember, don't destroy this one this time, okay?" "I won't Crystal I am sorry that I ripped up the last one." "It's fine." I am kind of scared to talk to Hannibal I mean he's famous after all. I finish drawing the field next to Grandma Luda Mae's house. "Miggs you awake buddy? Here the picture is done." I see him reach his hands over and I quietly put it in his hands before I jerk back before he can grab me. He pulls it over and gasps "It's very pretty Crystal thank you very much. I tap his hand one more time before going back to my bed to sit down. "Barney!" "Yeah, Princess?" "Can I have some more paper please and some more crayons too, please?" Barney chuckles "I'll pick some up specifically you tomorrow okay?" "Thanks Barney! What time is it now?" "It is 3:00 Princess almost dinner time." "You have anything I can read?" Barney looks around and see the thick book of rules and regulations. "Eh only the rules and regulations from when this place first started." "Bring it here please? I don't want to forget how to read after all."

He brings it down to me and I smile at him brightly before handing him a picture I had drawn a few days ago of Doe. "Here you can have this picture Barney it is of my Kitten Doe." He has tears in his eyes "Thanks Princess I'll treasure it okay?" I nod my head and go to read what is given to me. I see a lot of mistakes and things miss writing. I grab a crayon and start to fix it for fun. I also add a couple rules of my own at the back laughing all the while. When I hear a cultured voice ask a question. "What is your name, little girl?" "I am Crystal, Nice to meet you Mr. Hannibal" Barney snorts and winks at me before heading back. "Oh Barney can you bring me a cup of water please?" Barney waves his hand in reply and my smile. "What are you doing here Crystal? I didn't know they let kids down here. Specially girls wet with Multiple Miggs next door."

"Miggs and I understand each other don't we Miggs?"

"Yes, we sure do Crystal" I smile and put my hand out which I've never done before and he tapped it like I do his. I giggle and he does too, I pull my hand back and he starts to scream again. I smile and go lay down waiting for my water and dinner. "What are you here for Crystal?" I hear the silent question. "Miggs pleases quiet down while I talk to Doctor Hannibal okay? I'll share my dinner with you if you do, okay?" "No problem Crystal." "Well, I kept a promise and instead of running away, I stayed behind as a decoy." "They must have been very important to you." "Eh I was found not guilty. But was reprimanded to be incarcerated her for 6 months to 2 years. It could be worse." "So you do not hate being here then? " He inquired. "Eh, there are worse places to be and thanks to Miggs here Dr. Chilton does not bother me anymore. Barney also has my back. I should be allowed to go out soon as well. Kids need exercise after all." "How old are you?" "I am 11 now no wait 12 I had a birthday."

"What was this about making advances towards you?" "He thought since I eat people, I would be sexually promiscuous as well. I proved him wrong." I start laughing as I remember the damage I had done. "It is why I was brought down to the dungeon."

The mug holds his hand out for me and I tap it. He giggles before trying to grab my hand. I back up. "Miggs you know better than to try and grab me like that don't do it again." "I just want to touch your hair." Miggs pouts. "Miggs I need my hair on my head." Migg laughs and screams something. "Miggs settle down it is almost dinner time. I sigh before reaching the back of my head and pulling some hair out and giving it to him. "Shh make sure you don't tell Miggs okay?" "I promise Crystal." I go to the other side of the cell. "So you tamed multiple Miggs have you Crystal?" "No, But I understand him and let him be himself as long as I don't need to concentrate." "So you eat people? Is that right?" "Yes. I have for a long time. We ate my family first. It is better than starving." Hannnibal laughs at me I hear the gate open. "Dinner time! Miggs you hungry?" "Yes, very hungry Crystal well lets see what we have today, okay?" I giggle and go to sit on my bed. "Miggs get away from the 0ars and don't move from your bed okay? Then we will say grace Doctor Hannibal would y200ulike to say grace with us?" "Of course Crystal I would be glad to." I grin at Barney and no0d0 that it was safe to approach I notice a 7-up in his pocket and he winks at me. The orderlies place our trays down and slides them to us.

"Barney would you like to say grace with us today?" He nods and smiles. "Is everyone heads bowed. He looks at me and Miggs than I point at Hannibal's cell. He peeks in and nods again. I bow my head as Barney gives a blessing over our food, he passes me pulls out a plastic cup and fills it with the 7-up. "Thank You Barney." I take the cup. "I hand him a slice of bread and a tomato slice. "Let's eat now. I eat what I want and sip my soda. I push my tray out and point to Miggs cell. He nods and pushes the tray over to Miggs. Miggs laughs and finishes eating before pushing both pushing both trays against the wall. "Miggs do you want some of my drink?" I can hear Miggs deliberating before saying no. "Are you sure I still have some water so I will be good to go okay?"

" Are you sure Crystal? I know 7-up is your favorite." "I don't mind sharing Miggs you know that." I respond calmly. Barney takes the cup and passes it to Miggs who drinks it down fast before passing Barney the cup. Barney gets ready to leave. "Oh Barnney if there is any left in the cup offer it to Dr. Hannibal please. He nods and gets a clean cup before carefully placing it into the tray. And slides it through to the doctor. "Thank you Crystal that is very good." "You're welcome Dr. Hannibal. I don't get it very often, only when Barney can sneak it into me. But it is not fair if I only have some. So I share." Hannibal chuckles and passes the cup back through. "Oh Barney is it okay if I keep this until I finish fixing it?" "Go ahead Princess. I don't mind I'll bring some book books in when I can, okay?" I nod and go back to my work. Barney takes the trays and other things and walks out. I work until it is light out with Miggs screaming in the background when I hear an orderly yell lights out 5 minutes." I put my things away and climb into bed underneath my blankets and yell " okay everyone bed time get in bed and when the lights go out go to sleep. " The orderlies chuckle and turn the lights out. "Good night everyone." I yell and everyone goes to sleep.

Chapter 02 Agent Starling

I am laughing at a story that Doctor Lecture is telling me I have been here for a year and nine months now. Three more months and I can leave. I am really excited about it. Miggs has become even more unstable and I had to ask for a blanket to hang up so he would stop throwing things at me. I sigh and wish there was something I could do for him. Hannibal taps the wall and I tap it back. We don't talk when we notice Dr. Chilton is coming down the hallway. He stops and glares at me. I cannot help myself. "Hey Dr. Chilton three more months I can invite you to my place for dinner. I even know what I can cook." he pales and continues down to Hannibal's cage. I hear Miggs yelling, but I have learned to tune it out by now. I don't hear what Hannibal or Chilton are talking about. I put my books I had gotten as gifts on a small table next to my bed. I see Barney at the end of the hall and wave at him happily he winks back at me. "Het Barney is it almost lunch time yet?" "Almost Princess" When is gone. I hear Hannibal murmuring to himself. I giggle and tap the wall, he promptly taps back. "Hey, what did Chilton, want?"

"I have a visitor from the FBI supposedly." I grin "Hey Doctor, can I have some fun with them too?" "Of course my dear Jackie. I giggle at my name and remember when I told him about my collection of names. He had tried to name my Jaqueline but I said no way. Fine then Jackie he had said. I go and finish a drawing of Uncle Chucky and Aunt Tiffany's House to give to Hannibal. I knew Barney would give it to him for me, but then thought of something funny... We hear Barney talking to someone and a female voice. I can't believe it. They sent a woman down here. Never mind that I am female I am only a kid. I grin to myself and hear the agent walking down the far side of the hall Not passing the line. I smirk. "Hey Hey Agent what's your name? Can you do something for me? Are you trying to ignore me? Hey, answer me!" I of course did not give her enough time to answer. She stops at my cell and frowns deeply. I grin at her to let her know I was joking. She looks around for a moment and I wave. "What did you want me to do?" Oh, give this to my neighbor? I promised him a picture and Well I can't reach his tray. So please? It is on soft paper with no metal anywhere to be seen."

She smiles slightly and I snicker. "I know the rules here better than anyone even Barney" She looks around and frowns. I smile and wave her closer, but away from Miggs cell. "Don't worry Miggs was lying, he can't smell you at all. He is just being a jerk." She blushes and nods her head. I hand out the picture and she nods her head. "Thank you Ma'am." "What's your name?" "I am Crystal I have been in here for 1 year and 9 months. I get out in 3." "If you are getting out why are you down here?" I kicked Chilton in his pecker when he was going to rape me. If he could, he would keep me longer, but he can not." I dance around my cell. "Oh, I am sorry I am keeping you from Hannibal. Hannibal please forgive me?" "Of course Crystal we will talk about it later." I frown and look sad and the Agent looks worried for a moment. I wave her on and yell at Miggs to shut up.

I go back to my bed and sit down. I really want to see the outside. "Barney can you come here for a moment please?" Barney comes down the hall and stops at my cell. I smile at him "Can you bring me some water please?" "Sure Princess just one moment, okay?" I nod happily and try to hear what the agent and Hannibal are talking about. I hear mention of Buffalo Bill and a questionnaire. I wink at Barney. Hey, I don't have a questionnaire I want one and pretend to cry. Agent Starling looks confused a moment. "These are not for young ladies." " I look sad. "Please please please please please? I promise to do a good job on it?" She looks flustered and then sighs she looks at Barney who is trying to not laugh. " I can make a copy of it if you do not have enough to go around Clarise. She thinks for a moment before nodding. I work at Barney when Agent Clarise's attention goes back to Hannibal. I hold up three fingers and he nods.

I go lean back against the bars and whistle a lowly. "Sorry Hannibal I took away your questionnaire." "It's okay, it gives me more time to talk to our new friend. I tap the wall and he taps back. I smile at Agent Clarice and wait for the questionnaire. Barney returns and hands me my copies and give Clarice back the original. I am flipping through them and I burst out laughing. Barney smiles at me and goes back to his desk. "Hey Doctor you have to look at this it is hilarious!" He taps the wall in response. "Pass the file through then please." I hear him flipping through the pages "Do you think you can dissect me with this blunt machine?" I start to laugh and miss what is said next. Agent Starling, I found out her last name is. Walks down the hall and I see Miggs throw something at her. I sigh and hear a Hannibal holler for her again. He tells her to go somewheres and she runs away again. "That night I lay down and go to sleep. When I wake up They are taking Miggs out of his cell. He had swallowed his tongue. I shake my head sadly and wait for breakfast. "Doctor why did you do that to Miggs? He was sick in the head. Was there no way he could have gotten better?" "I am sorry Jackie he was too lost in his other personalities there was no coming back for him." I sigh and go lay down on my bed again. He taps on the wall and I ignore it until I hear him sigh. I tap back twice smiling. He chuckles and waits for breakfast.

Chapter 03

It has been 3 months since Miggs death and I am getting out any day now. I bounce around excitedly and hear Barney coming down the hall way. "Any new Barney? am I getting out today? is my doll okay? Where am I going to go?" Barney laughs "I am not sure Princess. I will let you know when I have the details okay?" I nod my head and go back to gathering my things. Agent Starling had not been in a while ever since we found out she lied about the transfer for Hannibal. We of course knew it was a lie when she pitched it. I grin and finish gathering my art work and sit down to wait for breakfast. Dr. Chilton had been by to see Hannibal and told hiim about a real deal from the senator. So even though I dislike Chilton intensely I am glad Hannibal is going to get his view. "Hey octor when I am out can I come and visit you at your new place? At least once?" "Jackie when you get out never become trapped behind walls like these again. While I would love for you to visit me It would not be a good idea okay?" "You must go back to your family. Do you feel sad they never came to visit you once you came here?" "they tried Doctor. But I did not want them to see me in this cage. They would have tried to do something to get me out. I needed to serve my time after all." Chilton came in "Crystal we are bringing your stuff down here. We will take you to the bus staion in Tenessee when we get time in the mean time you will stay cuffed and listen to what Barney tells you okay?" I nod my head eagerly and Chilton jusr sneers at me. "I tap on the wall To get Hannibal's attention. I get to ride with you did you hear Doctor? I can give you a hug finally!"

Hannibal taps back and Chilton tells the orderlies to put my bags in the cell so I can pack up and to take it to the van. I smile to Barney and he places my stuff in the cell and helps me to put my things that I want to take with me into it. "Hey Barney can I change my outfit?" "Sure one second and I'll put the blanket up so you can change in peace." "Thank you Barney." I quickly change and make sure nothing is missing. There is not. "Barney I am done now. You can take it down now." I am folding my blankets neatly and placing them at the foot of the bed along with the pillow. Barney smiles at me and sgoes to pick up my duffel. "Wait can I have my doll please?" He nods and smiles while looking for my doll in my bag once he finds it he gives it to me before zipping it back up and slinging it across his back. "You know the drill Princess. I nod my head and put my wrists out and one of the orderlies cuffs my hands together before attaching it to a chain to lead me away.

I follow along and feel Barney ruffle my hair I look behind me and see Hannibal in hist straight jacket and mask. I smile at him and he returns it as best he can. "You've grown taller since the last time I saw you Jackie." I nod my head before I am jerked again and I turn forwards and make my way up the stairs. I blink once I enter the sunlight and grab hold of Barney's hand. He leads me to the van and helps me in its locking me into the seat. "I am sorry princess but until you are officially released we have to follow safety regulations. I nod my head "It's okay Barney at least I am next to a window right? I can look at the trees and sky." "You surely can Princess." I smile ad move over so he can sit with me if he wants to. "Princess I will be back in a moment. I just need to get some water an stuff for the trip okay?" I nod my head and just continue to look outside. I see them wheeling Hannibal outside and towards the van I look at the back of the van and when they take him off the dolly they lock his hands and legs to the seat a lot tighter than mine are. I make sure he is secure before I look back out the window and wait for Barney to come back with the water. Once we are all situated we set off. I notice Chilton is not riding with us and I smile at Barney. "What are we going to do first Barney?" "Well, I have to stay with Hannibal until he is in his new cage and more secure than once we do that I can un-restrain you and let you go." I cheer loudly, which causes everyone to look at me and smile. "I get to go home. I get to leave!" They nod there heads and Barney hands me a 7-up. I take it surprised while glanicing at the other orderlies and they just pretend they did not see anything. I smile brightly and open the bottle and take a quick drink. "Barney do we have a straw? It would make it easier to drink." He nods his head and hands me one. I drink some more from my straw and look back at the doctor. I look at Barney and he nods. he loosens my chains enough so that I can have free reign of the van. I carefully get up and make my woes to Hannibal and hold the straw through the holes of his mask. He drinks deeply "Thank you Jackie you better go back to your seat to be safe." I turn around to go back before I turn back and hug him as best as I can. I smile up at him before I go back to my seat and doze off curling up to Barney's side.

I wait in the van as Hannibal meets the senator and I can see he says something to pis of the senator. They bring him back to the van an we head to the hotel. I smile at Hannibal again and he winks at me "You made the senator very mad Doctor, do you know that?" He just smirks at me. "I do try my best" I giggle. I see the hotel and my eyes go wide. "Can I go up to Barney? Please?" He nods his head and smiles at me. I cheer and nudge my stuff over to Barney to lift up. He slings it over his shoulder and unlocks my chain.

I smile and go over to Hannibal and stand next to him as I wait for the van to be unlocked. As soon as it opens up I jump into an order lies arms and hide my head. Everyone just laughs at me, but covers my head for me anyways, so I'm not going to be caught on the cameras. We hurry in and I am able to see again. "Thank you very much." The smile at me and lead me towards the elevators where a bunch of cops are. I wave at them as best as I can. "I'm going to see the fifth floor are you going to come up with me?" They laugh and some of them nod their heads. I go over to Barney and take his hand. We pile into the elevator and I stand next to the dolly that Hannibal is on and I tap his arm. He looks down and smiles at me. I look around as we get off and go into the ballroom. I run around and see that the cage is open. I wave Barney over and I get my duffle open and put a drain that I had done of me onto the table for Hannibal. I go back out of the cage as the cops pull there testers out they undo the doctor's restraints. They put him in the cage and lock the door. I grin at him and he smiles back, I run to the cage dodging the cops and hug hum through the bars. "I got my hug doctor!"

He just smiles and pats my head. "You behave out there okay? Don't forget your doctor." "I won't Doctor. I will miss you. I tap his hand with mine and he taps it back. "You have to go now, okay?" I nod with tears running down my face. I sigh and run over to Barney putting my face on his side. "Doctor! I am sorry I am getting free and you can not. I won't forget you I promise. We can go now Barney please?" Barney nods his head and we leave the room. We get down to the first floor an I get my handcuffs taken off. "Thank you for taking care of me Barney." You are welcome Princess. Now let's get to the bus okay?" I nod my head and we walk out the door. We make it okay to the station and I get another 7-up. "Barney take your time going back okay? Hannibal has something planned. So you stay away as long as you can, okay?" He nods his head and waves Good bye to me. I smile to myself and think about where I want to go. I doze off while thinking. When I awaken I hear the tv playing. Dr. Lecter Has escaped I cheer loudly and get a ticket to Texas. I want to see Tommy and the family again. I smile as my bus number is called. I get on the bus and hold my bag closely and doze off once again.

Well That is it for Hannibal. It was a lot harder to write than I thought. I had to rewrite this thing 4 times. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it.


	7. Segment 7 House of 1000 Corpses - Xover

House of 1000 Corpses / Devil's rejects

I do not own anyone other than crystal and my own imagination.

House of 1000 corpses

Chapter 01 Meeting New family

I wake up with a jerk and look around wondering where I am. When I look around I realize what was going on and smile to myself. I feel someone sit next to me and I look out of the corner of my eye It is a girl in a cheer leaders outfit. I roll my eyes a bit before going through my bag to find my water bottle. I take it out and sip it. While drinking my water, I look out the window and see a sign that says WELCOME TO TEXAS. I cheer wildly. I am almost back with Luda Mae and them. I hope they recognize me. I heave a deep sigh catching the attention of my seat mate. "You okay?" I look at her for a moment before nodding my head. "I am fine thank you." "Then what was that deep sigh for?" She asks politely. "I'm going to go see my Grandma and other family that I have not seen for six years now. I was wondering if they would recognize me." I turn back to the window done with the conversation or so I thought. "Where do they live in?" I mentally roll my eyes. "Travis County." "Oh I know where that's at. There used to be a meat packing plant there." "Yes I know. My family used to work there." I reply. "I am sure they will recognize you no one ever forgets family. I am sure they will meet you at the bus." "They do not know I am coming in. We did not exactly part on good terms. They might not have forgiven me for leaving." "Was it the right thing to do at the time?" I think about it before nodding my head. "It was the only thing I could think of to do at the time."

She smiles at me. "I am sure they know that and will forgive you for it." I smile at her slightly before taking another drink of my water. "So what's with the getup? I see a bunch of you wearing them." "We are on the way back from a national competition. We got second place." "Congratulations I say half heartedly. "Hey does this bus make any stops for us to stretch our legs out? Maybe get something to drink and eat?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Well it usually stops in Ruggsville. We are a couple hours from there though." I nod my head and offer her some of my water. She shakes her head no "Thank you, but I am not thirsty yet. Plus you might need it later." I shrug my shoulders and put it down next to me in my seat. "How about you where are you coming from?" "Tennessee." Oh did you hear about that nut job escaping from there? On what was his name. Hanni Lectorous?" I wince at the butchering of the doctor's name. "His name is Hannibal Lector nicknamed Hannibal the Cannibal." "Yeah that's him. Don't you think it is scary? That someone who eats humans escaped?" I shrugged my shoulders "If I was him I would have skipped the country by now. I would not worry about it if I were you."

She thinks about what I said "Yeah I hear he was locked up for a long time. He is probably enjoying the sun with some margaritas." "More like a white wine." She snorts and starts to giggle. "Hey What about school? You take a leave of absence?" "I don't go to school and I have not since I was 10 I think." I mentally roll my eyes again and look for a new eye patch. Once I find it I untie the one I am wearing and put on the new one. "Hey did you lose an eye or something? Is that why you're wearing that?" "No I promised a friend before he died I would always wear one so I do. Although I do have a scar from when I was younger. A teenager pushed me down and I hit the age of a cart." She looks horrified. "I hope he got in trouble for it." I smirk to myself. "He paid for it no worries." "Good I am glad." I out my feet up underneath me and close my eyes once again I was going to pretend to go back to sleep not realizing I would actually doze off. I woke up with someone shaking my shoulders. "Hey are you hungry? We are at Captain Spauldings for gas and chicken." I nod my head and yawn. "You go ahead I will be in when I get my money." She nods her head. I'll see you in there then." "Yeah okay." I sigh and take out a 100 from my doll along with my sheath and knife. I put my sheath on my thigh and slip my knife into it. I grab the doll and head into the store. I stay to the side and watch the chaos that is going on. I sigh at everyone running around like mad men. I go and grab six bottles of water 2 bottle of soda and go up to the cash register. I look at the clown for a moment and sniff deeply. "You missed a spot on your arm Sir." He looks at me for a moment then his arm. He nods his head. "Thank you kindly. I didn't have enough time for a proper wash up before you all pulled in. What's your name?"

"I have many names, but my first name is Crystal" I reply politely. "Well Crystal I am captain Spaulding. Would you like anything else?" I nod my head. "Can I have some chicken please? Along with these? And three tickets for the ride." "Aren't you a little young for the ride?" I just stare at him he sighs "That will be $46.99 I nod and hand over the money. I go over to the bus driver and the girl who was sitting beside me. and give them each a ticket. "They might be at this for a while how about we go on the ride while we wait?" They look around before nodding. I heard in back with them along with the Captain. After the ride We see everyone standing next to the bus and I smile. "I bet they just got there. I hear Spaulding laugh and nod his head at me.I climb onto the bus with my stuff and make my way back to my seat. I crack open a soda and drink some of it before biting into the chicken. I continue eating when I notice the girl glancing at me. I mentally roll my eyes before handing her a bottle of water and some chicken. "Thank you very much." I just nod my head and continue eating. "How come you slept so much for?" She asks with her mouth full I just stare at her. "Oh I am sorry that was kind of gross wasn't it?" I just smile and eat some more. "I was really tired. That is all. I guess too excited to sleep before my trip." She nods her head and then eat and drinks in silence. I just finish my last leg when I heard a loud bang. A shotgun. Then the bus goes out of control before hitting a tree. I shake my head to try and clear the cobwebs from where my head hit the window. I slowly stand up and grab my knife from my thigh. Peering out the window. I notice a shadow moving away from the bus and I just smirk. Amateur. I look around the bus and everyone slowly getting up other than the driver. I feel for a pulse and find a faint one an him bleeding heavily from his head.

"Hey I need someone to bring me some water and a cloth please." Everyone continues moaning "Hey, bring me a cloth the driver is hurt. Then I need everyone to sit down and stay quiet why I look around." "Who the fuck made you boss! You're the youngest one here." A girl snarled at me. "I look at her. Do you know how to treat head wounds? Or really want to go out in this weather?" She looks out the window and just shakes her head. "Then sit down and shut up while I think please!" I get handed a cloth and one of my bottles of water. "Thank you " I murmur. I wet the cloth and clean the wound. I notice a good sized egg on his head. I sigh and shake my head. "Hey he has a concussion. I need someone to hold this cloth on his head and when he starts to stir have him sip some water. Not gulp just sip okay? I am going to look around outside." One of the girls nod and takes the cloth. I open the door and circle the bus. I notice some wires which I easily side step and scan the surrounding area. I nod and make my way back into the bus. "Does anyone get reception here? Can you check your cell phones now please." No one seems to have the reception and I sigh again. "Has he moved at all?" No not even a little. I sigh again we really need to get away from this bus but I don't want to leave anyone behind.

"Listen we have some trouble. The tire was shot out. So we have some choices as I see it. We can make a gurney and carry the bus driver or we can wait until help might come." "What do you mean someone shot the tire out? Why would they do that? Why the fuck are you only tell us this now?" I sigh and roll my eyes. "Because I did not want to scare anybody until I could figure out what we can do. We have some choices, but if we leave we all leave. No one gets left behind we have some dead weight until the driver wakes up so we are going to have to find some way to move him." "Fuck him it is every person for themselves. Let's get the fuck out of here." I just shake my head. "Do you know how to avoid the guy with the gun? Do you even know what to look for? I found some trip wires out there as well. There is no telling what kind of traps they have out there."

Everyone starts to panic and the bus driver moans. I give a sigh of relief. "Sir? Sir, I need you to wake up. Here, sip some water." I get him to sip some water and he seems to be a bit more aware. "Sir, you have a concussion, but we can't stay here. We have to go and go now. Can you walk with some help?" He just nods his head before sipping some more water. Good. "Ok everyone listen up. Just grab the things we are going to need for now. We will come back for our stuff. Grab bottles and fill them up with water. Grab candies bars and your phones. Only carry what you feel comfortable carrying for short distances." I make my way back to the seat and sling my duffel over my back and place the doll inside of it. I make my way to the driver and see everyone lining up. "Good now don't leave the bus until I yell for you okay? Who is going to help me with the driver? We will all take turns okay? I need to keep my right hand free so I need someone on his left side." A girl walks forwards and helps me take him down the stairs. "Can you hold him while I scout one more time?" She nods and I make a small circle and listen carefully. I do not hear anyone close by. I make my way back to the driver and yell for the others.

"Are we ready? We are going to need quiet, okay? Do not say a thing. At all. I need to keep my ears clear. If I say something I expect you to do it then and there. Understand?" They all nod and we start making our way. I stop every once in a while and listen. Well, we are definitely being followed. I sigh and motion someone to take the driver. I pull my machete out of my pack and hide it next to my leg. The girls squeal and I motion them to be quiet. All of a sudden a Blonde woman comes into view. "Stop there." I demand. "Who are you? Let me see your hands." I flash a look at the others and they circle around the bus driver. "My name is Baby and I live close to here. I was out for a walk and I just came upon you all. I look at her closely and she flashes a smile. "Stay here for a moment." I walk up to Baby "we're screwed aren't we? What are the chances of making it pass the other people trailing us?" She smirks and whispers back. "They are definitely screwed, but you might make it out of this." I stare at her and sigh. "I am not going down without a fight. I demand to talk to the one in charge. If not I will kill you here and take out the others as I go." "What not bartering for your friends?" "I do not know them We are just riding the same bus. I am on my way to Travis County. To visit family."

She nods her head. I think for a moment. "Fine they listen to me do you live close to hear?" "I like right down the road. I am sure my brother RJ can take someone into town to call for help." "We have an injured man he has a concussion. Is there a place he can lay down at?" She nods her head. "Okay then We are going to Baby's house until daylight. We have a couple of choices we can all wait there or one of us can get a ride into town to call for help. We'll discuss it when we get to the house. Let's go. Baby you go in front and lead the way." I go back and take point on the group. We make it to the house with little problems. I look around and stand guard at the door. "Please take him to lay down some where's and let me know where when it is decided. Will you keep an eye on him until I get back from town?"

The stand offish girl gets in my face again. "We are safe now so stop trying to fucking tell us what to do." I roll my eyes. "Fine you come up with who is going into town." The girls start to argue amongst each other when an older woman comes into the room. I watch her carefully " Thank you for watching over us until we get some help Ma'am." I say quietly. "Oh it's okay Sugar we have to help out those in their time of need after all. Nor has it has been decided who is going into town with RJ?" I shake my head no. "Listen up people we are still in the middle of a crisis so sit down and shut up! NOW!" Their baits hit the floor. Now how many people can fit in the vehicle other than RJ Ma'am?" "1 would be better but 2 can squeeze in if need be." I start to pace. I sigh deeply. I get out a notepad and write 1-6 on it I then rip them apart and fold them up. Can I borrow a jar Ma'am? A bowl maybe?" She nods her head and goes to get it. "We are going to this fair and square. Everyone will drawl a piece of paper. The Driver is going to stay here." She comes back in and I put the papers in it "Baby can you shake the jar please? Everyone will close their eyes and draw blind understand?" The girls nod and I drawl first. When everyone has a piece we look at them. I just happened to get the number 1. "Okay I am going to stay here. Number 2 and Number 3 will go into town. The others will lay down and try to get some sleep. Is that understood?" They nod their heads right when the door bangs open. I sniff deeply and smell powder residue I nod to myself. "These two are going into town. Thank you for taking time out of your busy day to take them. He nods his head and stays silent. "Baby can you please take me to the driver?" She nods her head smiling and grabs my hand. She takes me to her room and we sit down. "Why the shooting at our tires?"

"We were bored. We also needed more meat." I nod my head and sigh "Why me? Why is it always me?"

Baby giggles again when there is a knock on the door. The older woman walks in. "Hello again have they quieted down yet? I am Crystal Angel Belle Sweet Cheeks Blood Anna Jackie. Pick a name and I will answer to it." "I will call you Blood then how old are you? Oh and you can call me Mama everyone does." "I am 12." "How come you were the one in charge Blood?" I heard the shotgun and I was going to get them all away but I figured I would make better time on my own. Plus Baby said you guys were hungry. I would not get in between a family and dinner. They are also annoying. Just so you know I am not that way to kill. And I will take out most of you if you try." She smiles brightly. "How would you like to join our family? Baby keeps saying she wants a little sister." I smile and nod my head. "When you go to grab them?" "After the show later. Do you want to take part in it?" I shake my head no, "I would rather stay in the shadows. For now at least." She nods her head "Well, it is almost dinner time. Baby gets your new sister a cute dress to put on, okay?" Baby nods her head and giggles happily. I put down my duffle bag in the corner, keeping the doll with me. Baby comes back with a Midnight blue sun dress "Can you hold my all while I change please?" She nods her head and takes the doll. She smiles at it and cuddles it close. I grab some undies from my bag and change quickly. I look up and see Baby looking at my scars. I sigh and sit down on the bed. "My first adoptive family did not know what they did to me actually hurt me since I blocked it out. They thought it was okay since I apparently could not feel it." Baby gasps tan nods her head. "Where are they now?" "Been dead for 6 years we ate them." Baby grinned at me and handed me my doll back. I ponder my situaion for a bit when I brighten up. I probe into my doll's back and bring out my money I look at Baby getting ready to give her the money when she shakes her head no. "We should give it to Mama to put up for you. That is your money after all." I smile "Okay sis!"

Baby grabs me into a hug and pulls me out of the room. "MAMA! Blood has something she wants you to put up for her." I see Mama at the foot of the stairs and I run down carefully to her. "Well aren't you a pretty sight." I blush and hand Mama my money her eyes widen at the amount my hand to her. "I will put this up for you until you need or want something okay Blood?" I nod my head. I have more in my bank account from my family. They are always putting more in there." She nods her head and holds her hand out for my card as well. I pull it out of my doll and I hand it over. "There's a good girl." I smile at her before going to check on my travelling companions. "Hey is that why you brought your bag? So you could dress like a whore? You should have let us bring ours!" The girl who has picked a fight with me since the accident spits at me. I sigh. "Could you carry it comfortably? We did not know how long we were going to be walking. If you want it that badly then goes get it!" The girl backs down and starts to mutter under her breath. "Mama needs any help with dinner?"

"Well sure Sugar. You come on with me and we'll get these girls some drink okay?" I nod my head and follow her into the kitchen. I sink into a chair and fill the glasses up with lemonade. I put them on a tray and carry them back into the living room. After I pass them out I go back to the kitchen to peel the potatoes I find where I was sitting at. Baby comes up behind me and hugs me close. "Want to meet Otis? And the rest of the family?" I tilt my head back. "After we help Mama with dinner okay?" Baby nods her head and goes over to put the peas and corn on. I finish the potatoes and carry them over to Baby. I smell the meat cooking. "The bus driver?" She starts to giggle again before nodding her head. I smile at her "You know they locked me up for two years for taking a chunk out of someone?" "Really?" I nod my head "Yeah I just got released."

"I am glad you got out now I have a new sister." I smile happily at Baby "Me too." After dinner is done we go to get the others and put the food on the table. "Hey Baby you go get Tiny for dinner. Sugar would you mind getting Otis to me?" "Sure Mama where is he at?" "Up the stairs last door on the left." I nod my head and run upstairs. I knock on the door and hear muttering. I open it slowly and I see a guy with white hair pawing the floor. "Um excuse me Mama and Baby say it is dinner time." He must not have heard me. I go and tap his shoulder and he whirls around and grabs my wrist in a tight grip. "Who the Fuck are you?! Why are you in my room?!" I just stare at him before answering. "Mama asked me to come and get you for dinner. How about you let my wrist go before you lose a hand?" He smirks at me and grips my wrist tighter. I sigh and roll my eyes and I kick him in his kneecap. Once he is down I wrap his own arm around his neck and have my knife digging into his wrist hard enough to leave an impression but not draw blood. "Let go." I hiss into his ear. He lets go of my wrist and I back up. "Now would you like to come down for dinner? I brought it?" He just continues to look at me before nodding his head. I let go and back up putting my knife back in its sheath. I smile at him brightly and hold out my hand. "Let's go then.

Chapter 02

I pull Otis out the door with him still holding my hand tightly. Not tight enough to hurt though. We go downstairs and head to the dining room. I see 2 empty chairs next to each other and I pull Otis over and push him into a chair. He does not let go of my hand he rubs my wrist every once in a while with his thumb. The snappish girl glares at me and sneers. I sigh and try to pull my hand away but it feels like it is in a vice. I look at Otis bewildered but he just keeps his gaze at the girl who sneered at me. "Otis can I have my hand back now please?" "Fuck no it is going to stay right where it is at." I grimace slightly and look to Mama for help. That is when I notice the giant man I beam at him and his mask. I pull again to try to go over to him. Otis tightens his grip. "Otis I want to go meet the other guy now I have not met him yet please?" Otis looks at me searchingly. "After I say hello I will come back okay?" He flings my hand away and growls at me. I surprise myself when I lean up and kiss his cheek before I run down to the giant man. "Hello I am Blood who are you?" I wait for an answer when he all of a sudden reaches his big hand out and ruffles my hair. "That is Tiny Sugar he can't talk none." I nod my head when I climb into his lap and tap his mask gently. He grunts at me and brackets me so I don't fall down. I smile up at him and put my arms around his neck. He ruffles my hair gently again before tapping the top of my head and putting me down. I scoot back over to my seat and once I sit my hand is captured once again.

Otis is glaring at Tiny for all he is worth. I roll my eyes as I hear Mama and Baby laugh at me or maybe at Otis I am not sure. I lean up to whisper. "He reminds me of my big brother Tommy that is it." Otis stops glaring and glances at me before nodding his head. "Why did you kiss my cheek?" I blush and I do not say anything. "Well answer me." I continue to blush and wince slightly when he starts to squeeze again. "If you answer me, I will loosen my grip." I keep my mouth shut until I feel like my wrist is going to break. I open my mouth and then lean down and bite as hard as I can he yells a bit. I get up from the table and go into the living room crying silently. Otis comes storming in and grabs my hair yanking it back when he sees me crying. He backs up swearing softly. "I didn't mean to make you cry." I sigh "I kissed your cheek because you are a friend of mine now." He nods his head and grabs my wrist and starts to rub it. "Mama wants us to come and say grace and eat dinner. Stop crying okay?" I nod my head and smile. I grab his hand with mine and we walk in. We take our seats "I am sorry Mama for making a scene." "It is okay Sugar Otis should of known better you are only 12 after all. Asking that kind of question in front of others. Now let us say grace and eat okay?" I nod my head and go to bow my head when I see the other girls are not. "Bow your heads this is not our house and we will respect their customs understood?" They nod quickly before bowing their heads I bow my as Otis says a short grace.

The girl who keeps complaining and sneering at me starts to complain once again. I can't eat this! I am a vegetarian." I sigh and count to 10 There is potatoes, corn and peas along with salad to eat." "I go to fix my plate before she "But there is already meat on my plate touching my other food!" I sigh again. "Otis can you hand her my plate and hand me hers please?" He snorts and nods. Once the plate is in front of me as I dig in. "What about the driver?" I hear one of the girls ask. "I'll take him some broth later. He should not eat anything heavy on top of a concussion. Now be quiet and eat please." We all start eating. I get a smirk on my face and start talking about Dr. Satan that I had heard from Spaulding earlier. The girls shriek and I laugh. The girl sneers at me once more "That is not true you are just trying to scare us" I smirk at the girl. "All urban legends are based on facts you know." Otis tightens his grip a bit before loosening up again. We finish eating in silence with some old guy stealing food from my plate. I smile at him and offer him some more.

I look around realizing something. I notice that Baby is done eating. "Can we go upstairs to get my duffel bag? My soda is in there." She nods her head before scooting back "Mama can we be excused please?" Mama nods her head and I get up I shake off Otis and smile at him. As I walk by him he smirks and grabs my other hand right when the snooty girl shoved back and tripped me. I yelp in actual pain as I take a step forward and a nail goes up through my foot. I glare at the girl. I shake my hand free from Otis as I go down and try to lift my foot off of the nail I wince slightly and tears are running down my face. "Stop faking it" she sneers at me. I go to retort when I feel myself lifted up and up and up my foot coming free of the nail. I yelp once more before wrapping an arm around Tiny's neck. I tap his mask in thanks. He carries me to the living room where Baby takes my shoe off. I sigh at the damage even though minimal it went almost all the way through. I grimace. "Can someone run up and get my duffel for me please?"

Baby nods and runs up stairs as Mama brings me some pain medicine and some sewing stuff. "Wait one moment Mama, I have something in my bag to help me." She nods her head when I feel myself being lifted up again. I look around and see Otis climbing on the couch to sit behind me. I glance at him curiously. I hear Baby coming back with my bag. I get out the anesthetic cream and a numbing agent and some gas too. I apply the cream and a numbing agent before nodding at Mama. Otis pulls me against his chest and once again captures my hand. I look at him thoughtfully before I realize he was trying to keep my attention off of Mama. I tap his head with my free hand and close my eyes. I feel my foot getting wrapped "Thank you Mama Baby. Tiny thank you for healing me with the nail." Tiny nods his head at me. I beckon him down and tap his mask and smile. I feel the pain pills taking kicking in and I cuddle back. The clock chimes in the hallway and Mama cheers "Show time!" I look at my foot knowing I should not put pressure on it. I open my mouth to say something when Otis covers it with his free hand. "You girls follow Mama and I will bring this little brat along in a moment. The sneering girl pouts. "Can't you take us? Leave her here." I smirk before cuddling back further. Mama ushers everyone out and Otis picks me up. I grip his neck and he carries me to the barn He sits me away from the others and disappear some wires.

I laugh and clap at grandpa's jokes. When the Baby came on lip synching and dancing, pretending to flirt with the girls. I smile and sway with the music. The others go on when all of a sudden RJ throws open the door "The other 2 decided to stay in town." They will send out help in the morning when the weather clears up some." I wave at RJ who nods at me. "Ok everyone lets go to bed. Help will be here early in the morning I expect. We only have one empty room. Though. What should we do?"

I shrug my shoulders when I go to open my mouth. "I can share with.. "Otis covers my mouth. She can stay in my room Mama. You know I hardly ever sleep anyways. I can crash on the floor." I try to speak through Otis's hand. "That way, if she needs something I'll be on hand to get it for her." I sigh knowing that a yes I will be staying in Otis's room. He picks me up and carries me to his room and puts me on his bed. I roll over to the wall. I look at Otis. "What are you expecting from me?"

Otis smirks. "Honestly? Not much. You are only 12. You have to be at least 14 before I take you to my bed. But rest assured you will end up sleeping with me in a couple of years. But now it is just to sleep. You will sleep here every night. Is that understood?" I nod my head. "Yes, I understand." "Good." He climbs into bed and pulls me into his arms and kisses my head.

"You're mine now. I am not ever going to let you go." I fall asleep smiling.

When I wake up the next morning I look around and notice Otis still sleeping. I turn around until I can tuck my head underneath his chin. I hear movement outside the door and I grin to myself. Hmm, how can I get him to let me go. I snicker lightly and stick my tongue out and lick his neck. He mutters something and I giggle. I stick my tongue out again and lick on the same spot. He wriggles a little bit, but still does not wake up. I decide to go for broke and I move closer and latch onto the side of his neck and suck hard. He jerks a bit before snoring. I keep sucking. I release with a pop and I lean back. When I am admiring my work I notice his mouth turn up at the corners. My eyebrows close together as I frown "You're awake, aren't you?" He starts to laugh. "You jerk!" I try and push him off the bed, but he holds onto me tighter. "Morning Blood." I grin. "Morning Otis. We should get up. I want to see if Mama needs any help." He sighs and nods his head. All of a sudden I hear screaming. "Hmm the capture was successful."

I giggle and sit up. I notice my bag against the wall and I limp over to it. I grab a new clean dress and look around for some place to change. I go to open the door when I am grabbed from behind. "Where you go?" "Well, I was going to charge my clothes." He smirks at me for a moment before leaning down and covering my mouth with his. I gape in surprise and he puts his tongue in my mouth. I wiggle to get away and I whine in my throat. I jerk away, breathing heavily. "What do you think you are doing?!" "I was kissing my fiancee." "Fiancee?" He nods his head. "I told you last night I was keeping you that makes you my fiancee." "You have to ask my Family first you know. At least my uncle Chucky." "We take what we want." "Yes, but it would be a nice gesture if you at least asked me." He smirks. "Why? You are going to say no?" I smirk and just shrug. "I might get a better offer. I am only 12." He glares at me before I sigh and lean up to kiss him. "Yes, I will marry you. When I get older." He cheers and turns me around in circles. "Thank you darling." I giggle and hear that Mama is shouting for us. "Come on Mama wants us." He carries me downstairs

I wave at RJ and Baby as they come out of their rooms and get carried downstairs. As soon as I see Tiny I wiggle to get down to go give him a hug. Otis mutters something under his breath. "You got to kiss me before I let you go." I blush and lean up and give him a kiss I nibble on his bottom lip he opens his mouth and I run my tongue against his. He moans lightly before letting me down. I run to Tiny and hold my arms up, he lifts me up and I tap his mask before I hug his neck and wrap my legs around him. He carries me to the dining room where the other girls are tied up in. I wave at the and Tiny sits own holding me in his lap. A Baby brings me a stool to put my foot on and Otis sits down in the chair next to where Tiny and I are sitting once again holding my hand hostage.

The girls are glaring at me through their tears. I simply stick my tongue out at them. Otis sees the girl who was mean to me and goes to slap her, knocking her chair over as well. I smile as brightly at Otis. "Thank you Baby." he kisses me lightly and I see Mama coming on with some food and my soda. I cheer wildly. "SODA!" the family chuckles when she puts the bottle in front of me with some glasses. "I pour out evenly for me Otis, Baby, Mama, Tiny and Granpa before setting the bottle back down. I glance around and when Baby takes a drink I smirk. "Otis proposed to me an I said yes. Baby spits her drink on the other girls. I laugh so hard I almost fall off of Tiny's lap. He tightens his hold on me before tapping my head in punishment. I look sheepish "I'm sorry I should not have blurted it out like that. We are going to wait a couple of years before getting married and having sex though."

Mama is laughing and dancing around she grabs Baby and dances with her. We sit down and after pouring Baby more soda we eat breakfast. I see RJ and pour him some soda I calmed down and hobble over. I hand him his soda "thank you little one." I smile and give him a quick hug before hobbling back to Tiny I get picked back up. We continue laughing and joking before a girl actually gets her bonds undone. I smirk and throw my knife. SCORE! I hit her I the back of the knee and you can see it protruding out the front of her kneecap. Baby whistles appreciatively "Nice throw sis. I see you keep your weapons sharp as well." I nod my head "If I did not my family would laugh at me. I've learned from a young age to take care of my weapons. This knife and my machete are my favorite weapons, although I can use others." My new family looks impressed.

Chapter 03 Halloween Costumes

I sigh and look around the living room. I felt my head pulled back and kissed deeply by Otis. "What's wrong fucking bored?" "No babe. I miss my family. I need to at least call my aunt and uncle soon." I hold my doll closer and Otis stares at me intently. He thinks of something and smiles at me You have not got a costume yet, have you?" I shake my head no and wonder where this is going. "How about we go into town and pick one out? You can call from there if you want." I smile happily before throwing myself into Otis's arms. I kiss his face, whispering thank you over and over again. He holds me tightly. I pull away and yell "Mama! Can I have some money? I'm going to go find a costume and call my aunt and uncle." Mama laughs when she sees how happy I am. She comes back with some money and my phone. I kiss Mama's cheek and wave goodbye as Otis carries me out to the car. We head into town with me curled around his arm. I doze off and on for a bit. I wake up completely when he pulls my hair hard and gives me a deep kiss. I run my tongue around his before pulling back a bit. "I love you Otis, " I whisper. He smirks and kisses me again. He never says it, but I do know he loves me.

I snuggle in and look at my phone. So that is why we stopped I have service here. I snuggle into his side and call Uncle Chucky. It rings 4 times when I hear a young girl's voice. "Hey Glynda is Uncle Chucky or Aunt Tiffany there?" I hear a giggle. "May I ask who is calling?" I smirk a bit, "It is Blood pip squeak.". "DADDY! Blood is calling you!" I hear thunder over the phone and gasping. "Blood?! Is that you?" "Hey Uncle Chucky! How you been?" "How have I been? How HAVE I BEEN?! Why the fuck didn't you call sooner?!" Do you know how worried we have been about you?" I sigh "I'm sorry Uncle Chucky I kind of got hurt and am just now in cell service." "Are you okay now? Hurt how?" "I stepped on a nail." Otis pats my head and points at the phone waving his fingers for it. I smile and hand him the phone. "Hello Sir." "Who the fuck are you give the phone back to my niece! You piece of shit!" I giggle and stick my tongue out. "I will give it back in a moment. She wanted me to ask you a question, although she said yes. It is the right thing to do. I asked her to marry me. She said she would. We are going to wait a couple of years before that though." "What the fuck kind of shit is that? She is 12 for god's sake. Do you even know that she wants to wait to have sex until she is married?" "Yes Sir I do know that. And I agree. But I didn't want to lose her so I proposed now. We are going to have a long engagement." "Give her the God damned phone!" Otis smirks at me and gives me a deep kiss before handing me the phone. I hear Uncle Chucky Sigh. "Do you love him Blood?

Does he make you happy and take care of you?" I sigh "Remember I said I got hurt? He still won't let me walk on it." Uncle Chucky laughs "Driving you crazy too, I bet?" "A little, but it is the way he proves his love for me. He doesn't say it, but I know he does Uncle Chucky." "Out the phone to his ear Blood" I hold the phone to his ear and tap it twice to let Uncle Chucky know I did. "You can marry her with my blessing. Blood is very special She is a wonderful killer. But she has never lost her innocence and I doubt she ever will. You have to protect it okay?" Otis laughs "Don't I fucking know it. You better talk to her a bit more because we are going to hit a dead zone soon. I'll bring her out to call you all every two weeks." "thank you asshole." I take the phone away and chat a bit more. "Hey Uncle Chucky how is Doe?"

"He's gotten big Blood. He is doing very well. Still stuck up our ass." I giggle at that. "I am glad you all are doing okay." Otis looks at his watch. "I have to go uncle Chucky. I'l call in a couple of weeks okay?" "Love you too Blood" We hang up and I lunge onto Otis's lap crying my eyes out. "Thank you Otis. Thank you so much." He pulls me into another kiss before we finish the drive into town. We go to a costume shop and I run inside. I look at all the costumes before I spot one I like, I go and get it before finding the perfect one for Baby which I grab as well. I look around for Otis. But can't find him. I race around the shop before I feel my hair being pulled between some of the costumes and my lips being caught in a searing kiss. I smile into the kiss and go lax. " I was looking for you I murmur. "He chuckles darkly before letting me go. "I have to go pay for the costumes than we can go okay?" He nods his head and I go to the cash register. I pay for the costumes and feel myself being picked up and carried to the car. We drive back home and he carries me into the house. " I kiss him again before yelling "Baby come down here a moment please sis!"

I hear Baby running down the stairs. "You yelled?" I nod my head. "Close your eyes" She smiles at me before closing her eyes. I get into my bag and hand her her present. Baby opens her eyes and starts crying. "It is so beautiful. Is this for me?" I nod my head. I start to giggle when she snatches me from Otis and carries me upstairs. Hey, you fucking bitch give me back my god damned girl!" "I'll be down in a minuet we are getting out costumes on!" I yell down. We giggle together. "I love Otis with all my heart, but I hardly ever get to spend time with your sis " "He is just not used to being personally happy we will spend time together, but he will always have to come first." I nod my head and we change into our costumes. I am an Angel. And Baby was my sister the devil.

They both fit as well. We grin and put make up on when I grin impishly. I lean into Baby after shoving the dead girl aside. "We should put a lot of make up on our lips an go kiss Otis's cheeks, making them messy!" Baby grins and nods. We put a lot of make up in our faces and ran down stairs Otis has his eyes closed. We tip toe over a bath, lean down. Otis grabs me up and gives me a deep kiss on my mouth while I giggle and try to get away. Baby is rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. I sigh into the kiss and throw my arms around his neck.. I pull back and break out laughing. "That's a good look for you Otis. He smirks down at me. "It always is." I wiggle to get down" I need to go do my make up right place." Otis pretends to think about it before standing up with me still in his arms I up and find myself in the kitchen. "MAMA! He won't let me fix my make up!." I shout.

Mama comes and laughs as well. "Well child, how about I go get it and fix it up for you. I nod my head before snuggling back into Otis. "Did I pick out some good ones Otis?" He nods his head. "Both you and Baby looks nice." I hear tiny coming in and reach my arm up for him to tap my hand on his way through. I see Otis pretending to glare at me "Will you quit flirting with my brother?" I smirk to myself. And shake my head no. he starts to tickle my sides smiling at me, I shriek and reach out for Tiny who promptly rescues me... Only to tickle me himself. I giggle and shriek some more. "I'm sorry, please let me go Tiny I am going to ruin my costume. Otis high fives Tiny and puts me back in his lap.

Mama comes in and cleans my face. The phone rings and Mama go to answer it. "The children we have company coming!" I grin at Otis who holds me tighter. I look at him curiously. "I'll be fine Otis! In fact I have a good idea!" Everyone goes to get ready for our guests. "Baby can you put my hair in pig tails and breed them for me please?" Baby laughs before nodding her head. I kiss Otis and get up to go upstairs. "Hey I will be back in a bit. Go have fun with the girls and loosen up." Baby and I change out of our costumes. I put on a white sun dress and my blue eye patch. She then does my hair for me making sure that my bangs cover my eye patch. I grin at her "This is going to be fun isn't it sis?" She nods her head before looking at a clock. "Well I got to go make sure they get here. You go get ready. Don't forget your umbrella " I go to help Mama with dinner and Baby comes in the back door. I run upstairs and find Otis standing on top of the stairs. He looks at me for a second before wrapping my left leg in a bloody bandage. I see him carrying Little wolf and I kiss the jar. He picks me up and I hold onto Little Wolf as we hear the group making their way into the dining room. Once seated Otis silently makes his way downstairs until one of the boys mention Dr. Satan. "I can tell you all you want to know about Dr. Satan.

Mama stands up "Otis I can't believe you decided to join us. You also brought Blood and my Lord is that Little Wolf as well? This is a special night for me." I give Mama Little Wolf and she kisses me on my cheek making sure my eye patch becomes visible to our guests. "I pretend to be scared of the guests and hide my face in Otis's neck which I promptly lick. Tiny pats my head and hold his arm out for me. I reach out to tiny and watch the guests look at me nervously. "What the hell happened to you. I keen in my throat and try to hide better. "You will have to forgive Blood she got hurt by a group of strangers a while back and now she doesn't trust them." I roll my eyes and tap Tiny's mask pointing at the food." He nods his head and fixes me a plate and feeds me from it. We finish our dinner when the clock chimes and Hugo stands up"It's show time!" Otis comes and picks me up and carries me to the barn before disappearing. At the end of the show Baby pretend to attack one of the girls and they leave. "Blood why don't you head upstairs until things settle down." I nod my head and go inside to change into my night clothes. I climb into bed and wait for Otis to come to be. He brings one of the girls in an puts her in the side room. "You are going to sleep tonight Otis?" "Nah I have inspiration now. Would you like to come with me? I have some ear plugs so you can sleep." I nod my head and watch Baby and Otis work through lowered lashes.

The next morning I go with Tiny to take breakfast down. I stay close to Tiny snickering while the girl begs to be let go I smirk a bit before tapping Tiny. He hands me a bit of cereal which I eat. Finally I signal to l let her go. I pretend to limp and untie one of her wrists while Tiny unties her other one. I go to sit with Tiny and he gives me another bite of cereal we wave good bye. When we hear her scream. Otis throws her into a cage and I run over to him and throw myself into his arms. "I thought she was going home?" I ask innocently. Otis hides his smile in my hair while he looks at Tiny who just shrugs. I pull him down for a kiss and he carries me back upstairs. Otis is throwing knivees at one of the guys while holding me in his lap. Mama comes running in saying there's a cop at the door. Otis swear under his breath. I smile at him and sneak out the back door trailing the young cop and the old man. I see Otis ith his gun and they get the door open. I start to scream and run around when the old man picks me up and hides me behind an automobile "Stay here until it is safe I cry and scream and hiccup. All of a sudden BOOM! The old man crumples to the ground I snicker When Otis yells at the cop to drop his weapon and radio. I come out and walk over behiind the cop silently. He has his hands on his head. I kick him behind the knee and he falls to the ground. "Otis I'm going to go check on Mama." He just nods his head as I slip inside. I hear another boom and know the cop is dead as well. I see that Mama is okay and I go over to hug and kiss her cheek. "He was cute Mama. I hear a growl behind me and Otis twirls me around and glares at me. "Otis you know you're the only one for me." He pouts until I give him another kiss. Mama just laughs in the background at us.

I change into the outfit that Mama and Baby laid out for me. We go downstairs and see 2 girls and the boy Jerry in rabbit costumes. Mama looks at me weird until I explained to her that rabbit used to be my favorite meat. She grins at me and I go over to stand on her left side with Baby on her right. We cuddle into Mama. I all of a sudden whisper. "Thank you. All of you." They look at me before realizing why I am thanking them. "Oh Blood it is okay, we are glad we met you. You're a bit of innocence we thought was gone from the world. Tiny patted my head and RJ puts me on his shoulder. I sniffle a bit while RJ keeps me steady. "RJ can we go get some more sod tomorrow just us 2?" He nods his head and starts to chant Otis bouncing me a little bit. Otis comes down stairs wearing the old man's face and chest I giggle at him before screaming "Who's your Daddy" with Baby and Mama. One of the girls starts crying and saying Daddy. Oh, it was her father. We head to the place where they give the people too. I smile down at everyone since I am still being carried by RJ. I pet his hair and bring out a brush to try and get out all the tangles in it. He glances up at me while I ignore Mama making out with Jerry. Tiny plucks me off of the RJ's shoulder while he goes and throws the boy into the coffin. One of the girls takes off running. "Let me get her please?" I just hang onto Tiny's neck while Baby takes off after her. We put the other girl in the coffin and they lower them down. Otis reaches for me. "Blood you must never go down there. Not ever okay?" I nod my head and kiss Otis. He swings me around in small circles until the screaming ends.

The next morning I wake up in Otis's arms again and I see RJ at the door beckoning me. I nod and poke Otis. "Otis 'm going to go into town wit RJ okay?" He mutters under his breath but nods his head. "RJ you take care of her you hear me?" RJ nods his head and I go to get changed. We start to pull out when Otis jumps into the car. "Drop me off at Spaulddings will you? We nod our heads and head out. I run into the shop and hug Captain Spaulding as hard as I can. "Hey Daddy! Can you keep Otis out of trouble while me and RJ head into town?" He laughs deep in his belly before nodding. I go and climb back into the car. RJ and I make it into town with no problems and I pick out something for everyone that I think they would like. I give RJ my card and pin number so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone and hold his hand. He pats my head and we buy everything we've picked out. I whistle at the total. $178 I grin and lift my arms up for RJ to carry me. He picks me up and pushes the cart out. We head back home in time to see Otis throw the girl back into the hole to where is. I wave at Otis and help RJ take things into the house where I separate it into groups by person. Everyone says thank you even RJ who did not realize I had picked out something just for him. I get hugs from everyone "I love you guys! I am glad RJ shot the wheel out of our bus." They all laugh and laugh.

Chapter 06 The cops come.

I wake up slowly with Otis wrapped around me tightly. I grin and think about the last year and a half. I sigh in happiness as I kiss Otis's cheek. Before wiggling a bit to get to his lips. I suck his lower lip into my mouth When I hear cars pulling up the driveway. I poke Otis to loosen up so I can peek out the window. What I see scares me. "Otis we got cops pulling into the driveway now Otis wakes up please!" He jerks off the bed as I change my clothes. "Otis I count about ten cop cars. What are we going to do?" "Calm down Blood lets go wake up the rest of the family." I nod my head and wake everyone up silently. I go downstairs and make my way to the basement to get Tiny. I wake him up and motion for him to be silent. I go back up with Tiny is getting things ready to run. I take my money from Mama and she gives my cheek a kiss. "Blood I need you to take care of them. Get them out of here, okay? I leave them in your hands."

I start to cry and grab my duffel bag. "Are you not coming with us Mama?" "I can't leave my home. Plus, it will give you a bit of time to escape." I start to cry harder. When I hear the sheriff talk over the loud speaker. I sigh and usher everyone downstairs We make our way to the tunnel when I hear the first gun shots with Mama returning fire. "MAMA!" I yell getting ready to head back. RJ picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder as we make our way out. "NOOO I want Mama!" "Baby slaps my cheek and I go limp. They carry me out of the tunnel and through the old pipe. Running across the field. Tiny follows us to the road before waving us off. "Tiny come with us! I can't lose you too!" Tiny pats my head and shakes his head no. I wiggle around trying to get down to make Tiny come with us. "Blood he cannot leave here. He knows we will come back for him. Blood calm down and think. He would make us more conspicuous. I continue to cry and bury my face into RJ's neck I feel Tiny tap my head and I tap his mask back. "Tiny, make sure you are careful, okay? Stay hidden until we come back. Promise?" He nods his head and takes off into the woods. I sigh deeply, "I am sorry everyone RJ, please put me down so I can think." RJ sets me down and I start to pace back and forth.

I mutter to myself occasionally. "Baby I need you to lay in the road so we can get a ride. She nods and plays possum. Otis sneaks up behind the waitress that stops and stabs her. We all get into the car and drive off. I cuddle up to Otis crying silently. "Otis puts his arm around me as we head to a phone to call Daddy. Baby hops out of the car to call him and he said he would meet us at the rendezvous. We listen to the radio and make our way to the motel to lay low.

"Blood I am sorry I slapped you. We forget you are only 13 sometimes." I just nod my head and lean back into Baby's hand stroking my hair. "Will Mama be okay?" Baby sighs and shakes her head no. I look out the window and we drive for a couple of hours Until we reach the Kahiki Palms motel. We pull in with Baby cursing "Shit Fuck Shit, Fuck, he's not fucking here yet." I sigh. "I'll get us a room okay?" I hop out after a deep kiss from Otis. "Here Kitty Kitty. Where is your kitty?" I see an older man. "Have you seen my Kitty?" "No, I can't say that I have." my name is Crystal what's yours?" "Well I am Roy."

I smile up at him and we talk a bit. "Hey, can I use your bathroom please? I have to go really badly." "Hmm, I don't think my wife would appear" "Please let me use your bathroom. Or does my fiance have to set your teeth with?" "What did you say?" he asked me All of a sudden Otis cocks his gun and RJ swings me up into his arms. "My little one needs to use your bathroom. Now lead us to your goddamned fucking room" We burst into the room and push Roy onto the bed Everyone starts yelling at the same time. I just giggle. We hear the shower. "Who the fuck is in the shower?" One of the men stand up and try to push past Otis "That's my wife you." I yawn as Otis responds and goes to grab the girl out of the shower throwing her onto the bed. "RJ takes Blood to use the bathroom. Keep an eye on her, okay?" He nods his head and takes me in. I hurry up and wash my hands and walk back out into the other room. I see Baby chanting. And dancing around "Chinese, Japanese dirty knees look at these." I grin and tap RJ's hand before going over to Otis and crawling into his lap. He gives me a deep kiss. "You okay Blood?" I nod my head sleepily. "Hey Hoss are you looking at my sister thinking dirty thoughts?" "No, I am not." "Why not you have this young tight piece of ass waving her stuff in your face and you're not getting any thoughts at all? What do you call that?" "I am a married man." I giggle and look up at Otis "You going to be like that when we get married?" He pretends to think about it. "Of course I fucking will, I don't want anybody but you." I grin and toss Otis's gun to RJ and curl up to catch a nap before we have to head out.

I feel Otis hold me tightly and carry me out with RJ bringing the two guys. "We are going to go get our stuff now Otis?" He nods his head. I kiss his cheek and lick at his neck before waving at RJ. "Hey kid, you're 13. Why are you with these insane fucks. I glare at the Roy. "You had better stop talking about my family. They were there for me and protected me when no one else would!" He falls quiet after that and we drive off. I climb into RJ's lap while Otis drives. I go back to sleep. I yawn widely and look around me and kiss RJ's cheek and get my knife out to go look for Otis. I hear Roy praying to God for help and Otis making fun of him. "Hey, my demon Hurry up we have to get back to Baby. I am worried." He nods once before beating the shit out of Roy and killing him. He walks over to the younger man and skins him. I laugh as he puts the face over the top of his own like a mask.

"I am not kissing someone else's husband. If you want a kiss take it off." He takes it off and I nibble on his lower lip. He kisses back and lifts me up I wrap my legs around him and grind my pelvis against moans in his throat and rubs against me. We are in our own world when I hear RJ clear his throat and I blush brightly. Otis sighs and puts me down. We grab the weapons.

We make it back to the motel and Otis runs in wearing the young mans face again. He spots Spaulding as I come in "Daddy!" I jump on his and hug him tightly. Baby just laughs. I smile at Baby and kiss her cheek. She ruffles my hair. We go out and get into the van. We are driving down the road when I hear Ice cream. Baby and Spaulding were making fun of Otis when I speak up. "Otis I want some ice cream to please?" He sighs but he stops. "So where are we going?" I offer Otis a bite of my Ice cream which he takes. "We are going to a friend of mine's place Blood." Otis snarls. "I don't want to take blood there for fuck's sakes!" I notice a sign saying gas coming up and I get excited bouncing up and down. "I I might have a place we can stop. If it's okay with everyone." They see my excited expression and nod their heads. "I am going to need you all to wait in the van while I go in.. If you hear a shrill whistle you can come in okay?" They look at each other. "Is it safe Blood?" "I think so, but I have not seen them for a couple of years now. They might not have forgiven me for leaving. Otis I'll be okay, I promise. I love you." I take a deep breath.

Chapter 07 Meet the Hewitts again

I sigh deeply and slowly make my way into the station. I don't see anyone at the counter so I make my way into the back. I feel a knife against my neck. "Haven't you ever been taught to not wander around someone else stuff you might get hurt." I stiffen than cry slightly. "Tex?! Is that you?" He just stone still than turning me around. "Sweetcheeks?" he asks quietly. I nod my head and cry harder. I throw myself into his arms and cry into this thread. "Tex Tex Tex! I missed you. Tex Tex Tex! He holds me tightly and cries as well " "Oh Sweet Cheeks I am so glad to see you." "How's the family Tex?" He sighs and sits down pulling me into his lap. "Monty died a year ago Sweet cheeks, but everyone else is around. Tommy has 2 kids and Uncle Hoyt has one spring. We told them about you Sweetcheeks. We let them know about their cousin." "Is everyone mad at me?" "No oh no sweet cheeks we understood. We missed you something fierce though." I cry more we sit there for 10 minutes and I see Otis out the window and I blush. "Hey Tex I have some people to introduce you to. They are not for eating okay?"

He nods his head and covers his ears. I whistle shrilly and everyone comes in. "Tex this is Baby " Baby waves "RJ" he nods his head. "Spaulding, whom I call Daddy." Spaulding laughs and waves. I blush and sigh before introducing "and Otis. My fiancee." Tex jerks and glares at Otis. Otis just comes over and snatches me away holding me tightly. "Guys this is my cousin Tex. I lived with him and his family for four years. I want everyone to be nice okay?" They sigh before nodding their heads. I tap Otis gently and pull him into a deep kiss. I whisper in his ear. "You are more his type than I am." He loosens up and smiles down at me. I look at Tex and wink at him he smiles deeply and reaches out his arms. I wiggle free from Otis and dive back into Tex's arms crying harder than before.

"Hey Tex how are we going to do this?" "First off are you still a virgin?" I blush bright red and see Otis bristling up. "Yes Tex we are waiting until I am 15 it was 14 but we decided to wait an extra year." He nods his head briefly. "Well if I can get a ride with you we can head up to the house." I smile brightly before I hear a car pull in. "I wave Otis and them to stay in back when I go up front with Tex. "Looks like I'll be bringing inner home anyways Tex." He laughs deeply. And just nods in happiness. I see some teens climbing out of a bus. "Howdy guys we need some gas can you turn on the pump. I slide back into my roll with no problems. "I'm sorry the gas truck will not come until Monday until then we are out. But if you like you can come up to our place and spend the night and dine."

They smile at me, brightly. "Tex I will ride up with them can you close up the shop and bring the van?" He nods his head and I head out the door" can one of your strong guys go in there and grab my 8 cases of pop to take with us?" I hand Tex 80$ and he makes sure I have a case of 7-up. I get the pup and we head down the road. "So are you all football players? Coming back from a game I suspect." They cheer wildly and yelling. I cover my ears and the coach whistles telling them to lower their tones. I smile at the coach and notice him looking out the back window at RJ I smile even brighter. I go up to the coach and whisper "He is single if you are interested. "He shakes his head sadly and points to the boys. "They will not be a problem for much longer." He looks at me weirdly before he realizes who I am. "I saw you on the tv a couple years ago didn't I?" I nod my head. And he ruffles my hair. "Thank you he whispers." I shrug and blush. "You might want to stay next to me for now until I tap your hand twice. Then you go over to RJ okay?" He nods his head. I give them directions and Whistle. Now my Grandma Luda Mae does not like cursing. So keep your mouths clean and be gentlemen okay?" They all nod and stand up to get off the bus. "Wait right here while me and your cash go up and let them know we are here, okay?" They sit back down and talk loudly once again I smile at the couch and grab his hand. We make our way up and I give a deep sigh.

"You okay?" the coach asks me. I nod my head. I just haven't seen this part of my family for a long time is all. I left them when I was younger. I just hope they forgive me." He pats my head and looks at the an coming up the road to park behind the bus. Otis jumps out looking angry. "My fiance takes 3 steps back away from me and the door, please." He nods and does as I asked as soon as Otis got into range I run and jump into his arms. Kissing him deeply. "He is for RJ they'd make a cute couple." Otis grins and puts me down. I need you to keep an eye on the kids in the bus okay? Take everyone else with you." He nods and signals to the family as Tex joins me on the porch takes grabs my hand and I grab the coaches. We head in. "Hey everyone we have company! Get your asses out here." "Tex protect the coach he is for RJ." He nods and hides the couch behind him. The first person I see is Tommy. I burst out in tears and crumble down. The coach tries to get to me, but Tex keeps in front of him. Tommy squeals and backs off. "TOMMY! No, no don't leave me please. Don't hate or be mad at me." Please I want a hug!" Tommy looks confused before he croons and comes running to pick me up. UI holds him tightly and tap his mask once before he spins me around screaming in my ear. I kiss his mask. I look over his shoulder and see everyone else in the doorway. Grandma has her hands over her mouth crying silently while Hoyt is sitting on the floor in shock. I tap Tommy "Leave the coach alone, I will bring everyone in and who I tap is with me, okay?" he nods and smiles with his eyes. I wiggle to get down and throw myself at the rest of the family.

They all reach their hands out and circle me trying to touch me and talking at once. I can only cry and laugh. Not being able to speak. I haggle onto Uncle Hoyt for all I am worth while the rest just touch my back. I calm down a bit. "I brought dinner!" The people I tap are with me so please do not hurt them okay?" They nod still crying and I try to get away. They just all press closer. Afraid I will get away again. "I'm staying for a little bit okay? I don't know how long since I am on the run with some new family from the cops. Uncle Hoyt put on civilian clothes for me, okay?" he nods and heads upstairs. I need the kids and Jennifer and Erin upstairs out of danger too okay? Some of the boys look tough." Luda Mae yells up telling them to stay quiet ad the doors locked. I put my machete next to the front door in the corner. I walk over to the coach and tap him. Tommy comes up behind me and picks me up onto his shoulders. I grin and grab around his neck. "Just like old times, huh Tommy?" He nods and smiles with his eyes at me. We go out the door with Tex taking the coach in the kitchen for some water. I yell okay people this is my big brother Tommy, he is a great guy and very gentle. Please do not stare or make fun of him " Tommmy squeeze my legs and every line up, please!" As an Otis Spaulding baby and RJ pass by me I tap each of them. Tommy nods and watches the boys climb off the bus with my soda. "Okay The 7-up is mine, please do not touch them! Unless I specifically give them to you Please follow me into the kitchen so I can put them away."

Four of the boys follow me while the others stand around the living room. I sigh deeply and tap me three times to put me down. He looks like he does not want to so I motion to Otis he comes up behind Tommy and I fall backwards into Otis's arms. "Than you boys please go into the living room and I will bring you guys something to drink. My family will stay here and help me okay? I see Luda Mae with a long black dress and one that is blood red and I cheer. I kiss Otis and get put down my grab Baby's hand and pull her upstairs I yell down. "Am I still in the same room grandma?" I hear her yell up yes it is still the same as when I left it. I smile and change. I point at the red dress for Baby to put on. She admires it before she puts it on. I smile brightly before heading back downstairs I see Spaulding in the living room "Daddy come and help me please?" "Coming Blood!" He responds. I motion for Hoyt to lock down the house. I turn on the tv and turn the volume up. "Please sit here quietly and watch the tv okay? I will bring drinks through." I wave at Tex and tap the couch twice who goes over to RJ I smirk at RJ and make kissing faces. He just smiles back before guarding the coach. I sigh and stand on a chair trying to get my family's attention. "Everyone in this room is now family! There will be no fighting, arguing or trying to kill each other! Also I have an announcement!"

Luda Mae looks at me and then Otis before smiling brightly. I nod my head at her. "First off Uncle Hoyt. I am still a virgin " I tease him gently "Next this is Otis my fiancee!" Hoyt goes for his gun until he realizes he doesn't have it. I sigh and jump down before curling around my Uncle. "Do you love him sweet cheeks?" I nod my head. "We really have not done anything Uncle Hoyt. We just cuddle at night and kiss. Please don't pick a fight with him okay?" He nods his head with a frown. I smile at him brightly before hugging him tightly. I push him into a chair and motioned for Tommy to bring me the soda. I grab the sleeping pills that have been ground up and put them in the drinks. "Ummmm. Baby You and I along with grandma will take the drinks through." We pick up the trays and pass out the drinks. I smile politely before my eyes roll up into my head and I pass out. I wake up around a lot of strangers all sleeping, I look around and see Tommy holding a little boy and girl crooning softly. I look again and recognize the boy "MAX!" I get up slowly and hug Max tightly. I whisper to Tommy. "He's grown a lot hasn't he?" Tommy nods and looks at me softly. I reach up and caress his mask. "Your daughter is beautiful Tommy." He smiles and motions me outside with his head. I walk out and I sit on the swing.

Tommy comes out child free and sits down at my feet. I put my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. "I missed you Tommy. I thought about you and the family often." I think a lot while watching the stars. "Is everyone sleeping?" Tommy nods his head. I sniffle softly. "I made us a lot of new family Tommy. They are a bit crude but they are very loving. Otis absolutely adores me as well." Tommy puts his head on my knee and croons. I come to a realization. "Tommy where is my bag? I have something for you. Something that I know you will love." Tommy points to beneath the tree. I see my bag on top of all the other luggage "Wait here Tommy I will be right back." I go and get my doll. I take everything out of him and run back to the swing. I put my legs on each side of my big brother. "Tommy this deal means the world to me. I've had him ever since I left you guys. I want you to take care of him okay? Keep for always?"

He smiles and looks at the doll a tear roll down his mask as he clutches the doll close to him. I pet His head playing with his hair. I put my head on his shoulder when I hear cursing behind me. I smile brightly "Over here Otis. I am spending time with my big brother." Otis comes and kisses my cheek while nodding at Tommy. I look at Otis. "Sorry if I scared you disappearing like that" "I know you can take care of yourself Blood. But next time, let me know. We do have a lot of rabbits in the house after all. I smile at him before my eyes widen. I lean down and whisper to Tommy. "Someone is walking the perimeter of the house in the shadows. Why don't you go get him back. Plan rain okay?" Tommy smiles and nods his head. "Otis we'll be right back. Otis nods and sits down. I run over to the back of the bus and pull out my knife. I sneak up behind the kid as Tommy comes out with his chain saw. I slice his heels. He turns around with a cry. "Going somewhere kid?" Right than Tommy swing and decapitates him making blood rain down over us. I smile at Tommy hugging him tightly. "Take the meat back to the kitchen for breakfast? While I go spend some time with Otis and Baby?" He nods and taps my head. I walk over to Otis and baby hearing them over talking. "Is she going to go with us Otis? Should we kidnap her or let her stay here where she is happy? We are going to be on the run for a long time. We know she would be safe here." I speak up "You guys don't want me anymore? Am I slowing you guys down? Now that I am here you guys can just dump me, right?" I start to cry and I take my ring off. "Fine. If that's what you want." I toss the ring at Otis's head and run. I don't stop when I hear Otis yelling after me or when Baby cries out in anguish. I lose Otis fast and make my way into the basement. I sit in a corner and huddle into a ball.

I feel Uncle Hout kneel next to me. "Am I troubled Uncle Hoyt? Am I in your way too?" Uncle Hoyt sighs and picks me up. "I thought they loved me Uncle Hoyt. What did I do wrong?" "You did not do anything wrong Sweetcheeks. I think they are just worried." "Uncle Hoyt I thought family was supposed to stay together." He sighs deeply. "If they leave did you want to go with them?" "Otis is... Was my fiancee but I guess he does not love me anymore." I hear Otis Yelling for me in a panic. He sighs and goes to get up. "Don't tell him where I am Uncle." He nods and heads upstairs. I hear yelling and thins breaking. I curl into a tighter ball when I hear my uncle ask Otis something. "Do you love her? I mean really love her? Would you die for her?" Otis sighs. "Yes I do love her and I would die for her. But shit! We are going to be on the run for a long time! That is no life for her." Unce Hoyt sighs. "You have to cherish her and keep her with you. If something happened to you do you think she would ever get over it?" Otis sighs "Then what do we do?" "Well we go on vacation." Otis coughs. "We are on the run from the law!" "I know. This is the perfect time for a vacation. We can all go. We just found her again. We will not let her go that easily." I peek out the door and see the Otis smile "Where will we go." "New jersey" I whisper. Oris turns around and just looks at me. "BLOOD!" He pulls my hair and jerks my head back. "If you ever and I mean ever run from me or try to leave me again I will kill you you little bitch."

I smile brightly and go to retort when I am being kissed within an inch of my life. I moan into his mouth and I am picked up. He pulls me closer to him and starts to root against me. I tighten my arms around his neck and lose myself in his kiss. He breaks the kiss and starts to nibble on my neck He hikes up my dress and pulls me tightly to his bulging cock rocking against my private area. I hear Luda Mae cough and I blush bright red. "I think we should hold a marriage ceremony before we plan a vacation. I smile slightly while looking at Otis. "That is a fucking wonderful idea. That way she can't try to escape from me again." I hide my face in his neck and just nod. Baby is laughing in the background. I look up at her. You will be my maid of honor right sis?" She nods her head happily. I look around. "Tommy will give me away." He looks stricken and shakes his head no. "Tommy I will still be apart of your family. We are just joining the two families together." He thinks a moment before nodding with a smile in his eye. Otis kisses me again and carries me outside.

I am yanked away by Tommy and carried upstairs I look over Tommy's shoulders and wave at Otis who looks put out. I snicker as I am deposited with the other women who are running around the room. "Um I know we are planning a wedding but what about a preacher?" I ask hesitantly. Hoyt can marry you. And it will still be semi legal." I snicker at Jennifer as she laughs as she thinks about what she says. They find a white flowing dress with white bead work on the bodice. "I'm kind of scared you know? It is going to hurt. How are we going to keep Tommy from busting down the door when I cry out in pain. You know he will." The women giggle and change their own clothes. I sigh and go sit next to Erin I put my head on her shoulders. "I'm scared Erin." "I know Sweetcheeks." We hear Otis throwing a fit. "I bet you he doesn't want to change. Although Baby will make him." We all giggle. I look out the window and see Tommy picking wild flowers. "Hey Grandma remember when I first moved in and I always picked those same flowers for the table? We had a lot of fun didn't we?" She smiles at me "We sure did Sweetcheeks. You have to remember no matter what or if you're married. You will still be my grand daughter and always find ways to have fun." I smirk and throw open the window. "Tommy! Catch me!" I then leap out the window to be caught by Tommy. Tommy carries me to the barn and my old hidey hole.

I hear laughter coming from the room behind me. "Big thank you brother. Otis makes me very happy you know." He nods his head and hands me the flowers. "Is that my bouquet?" He nods his head and I start to cry sniffing at them. I hear a noise and I look through the loft windows. "Tiny!? Baby it's TINY!" Baby looks out the window and starts to scream and cry and laugh. She runs out of the house and throws herself into Tiny's arms. "Tommy it's my other big brother Tiny! Go get him and Baby for me please?" He nods his head and goes over to them. I wave from the loft and see Tiny underneath me. He holds up his free arm and I once again jump. Tiny catches me close and I cry into his shoulder hugging both Baby and Tiny all three of us crying. He taps my head. "He's getting changed Tiny. We're getting married Grandma Luda is making us."

Tiny grins happily and taps my head as best as he can. I can tell Baby and I am not letting go any time soon. I smile as I have a thought. "Tiny would you like to walk me down the aisle along with Tommy?" He nods his head happily. I look at Tommy to make sure he wasn't upset but I should not have worried I kiss Tiny's cheek before going to Tommy's waiting arms. We go back into my hidey hole. Tiny and Baby follow me. "When I first moved in here this was the place I went to when we had people over. Even though I had been hurt a lot. But these strangers wanted me to be safe. It made me feel loved." Baby hugged me tightly. "At least you found a safe place. I nod my head when I hear Otis cursing again. I snicker and motion for quiet. I peeked out of the loft window and see Otis hollering for Baby and me. I snicker more. "Doesn't he know that you are helping me get dressed and it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Tiny pats my head and make a motion to go out. But I shake my head. Let's surprise him later okay?" Baby grins at me and decides to go help Otis finish getting ready. I sigh and sit between Tommy and Tiny. "Soon Tiny I will really be part of your family huh?" He nods happily before motioning that I should run away with him. I laugh quietly. "I think Otis would kill you and me both and I see Tommy laughing as well. I hear Grandma yelling for Tommy to bring me we are ready to get started.

I grab both Tiny's and Tommy' hands and make way to the tree. I smile at Otis and his gob smacked expression when he notices Tiny. I smile and cuddle between the two tall men. We start the ceremony "Who give this woman away although we would rather keep her?" Tommy and Tiny raise their hands and pass me to Otis. I keep glancing at my family and Otis is blushing bright red. "Crystal Angel Belle Sweetcheeks Blood Anna Jackie do you take Otis to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do" I say quietly. They finish the ceremony and Otis picks me up and kisses me deeply. He runs his tongue along my lips before nibbling on my top lip and sliding his tongue inside I moan deeply and rub my tongue against his. I wrap my legs around his waist not wanting to break the kiss until I hear cheering. I pull back and hide my face in his neck grinning madly. "Well you all let's go have dinner and then let these kids have some privacy." I blush again and go to drop my legs but Otis keeps a tight hold on me. I grin at him as he carries me into the house. We laugh and joke around during dinner my family embarrasing me about things I did when I was younger. I through fries at Tex laughing when he catches some in his mouth. I go to say something when Spaulding raises his hands for quiet.

"Hey you all. I am going to be headed out soon. I have things I got to do. I wish you all the happiness in the world "Baby looks about to say something "Baby I want you guys to go with Blood and her family so that I know you all are safe. I saw Otis married and I am sure Baby will find the love of her life some time or other. I will draw the cops away so that you can all live happily." I start to cry and shake my head. I open my mouth when Otis covers my mouth. "Spaulding are you sure you want to do this?" He nods his head. "It turns out I do not have long to live anyways. I have a cancer eating me from the inside out. I want to go out my way." I cry silently and bury my head back into Otis's neck. I look at baby and see she is doing the same with Tiny. I sigh and climb off of Otis's lap and pull Baby over to Spaulding. We crawl onto his lap whispering that we love him and that we would never forget him. Tiny picks up Baby after she cries herself to sleep. He carries her to the room they are sleeping in after looking at Spaulding a bit. I go into Otis's arms and we head to my hidey hole. I sniffle into his neck "I am going to miss Daddy." Otis nods his head "I'm going to miss the asshole too. I know how to take your mind off of the bad things though." "How's that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~S3x SC3N3~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He pulls me to him and starts to kiss me deeply while running his hands over my sides. I moan into his mouth and rub my tongue with his before exploring his mouth more thoroughly. He slowly unzips my dress without breaking the kiss. It slides down my body and he runs his hands along my breasts before. Pinching the nipples softly. I moan into his throat and thrust my pelvis against his thigh. He slips his hand into my underwear and his finger rubs along my clit. I thrust against him harder when his finger slips inside of me I end the kiss by throwing my head back as he. rubs along my hymen. I whimper on my throat and thrust a bit too hard as his finger pierces my hymen I let out a moan of pain before backing off. "Sorry " I whisper quietly he just smiles at me before popping his finger into his mouth cleaning off my blood. I gasp out the sight before he grabs me and throws me onto the bed. He runs his lips down my neck to suck on my nipples as he sucks on them and molding them until they harden into pebbles. He moves down my stomach until he flicks his tongue along my clit before sending it deep into my vagina. He licks at it for a couple of minutes and I feel a pressure building up I whimper and moan aloud in my throat as he smirks a bit before he rolls an r sending me over the edge. I grab his head and thrust my hips up against his face and he grabs a hold of my ass. I start to come back down when he nips my clit with my teeth which is very sensitive at this point and time. My mind goes blank after he gives me another earth shattering orgasm. He pulls away and licks his lips. I look at the glistening on his lips before I push him over with a mischievous smile. I kiss along his jaw line as he growls at me. I slowly lick my way down his own chest nipping him a bit before heading down to where his hard cock is pressing against his zipper. I use my teeth to pull it down and gently take him out of his pants. I like the head of his cock, swirling my tongue around the head before I take him into my mouth using my tongue to massage the bottom of his cock. He gives another animalistic growl. I know he is close to losing control. I suck a bit harder and gag on the tip before backing off once again.

He grabs my hair and pulls me up his body before sucking off his pants and flipping me over and kissing me deeply entwining his tongue with mine. He lines his cock with my vagina and enters me in one cup thrust, I keen into his mouth, sucking his tongue in deeper as I try to breathe. He starts a harsh tempo growling louder with every thrust. I wrap my legs around his hips to pull him in deeper. I moan low in my throat before pulling out of a kiss for some much needed air. He bites into my shoulder with his teeth before picking up the pace and thrusting faster. He growls once more before thrusting once twice three times and laying there. I gasp harsh in his ears as he crushes me with his weight holding me close to him. "Oh God. Thank you Blood." I grin at him and try to shrug wincing in pain from where he bit me. He licks his teeth marks before his breathing even. I reach for the blanket to cover us up and we both go to sleep.

Hmm, I hate writing sex scenes I hope I did okay though. Til' Next time


	8. Segment 8 Xover

Disclaimer: I Still only crystal and now a cookie. :D

Chapter 01 Splitting ways

I woke up the next morning when I reached out for my new husband. I felt his side of the bed empty. I cracked open an eye when I heard shouting outside. I peek out the left window to see what all the fuss was about. Everyone seemed to be running around painting the bus a white color with red stripes with Special needs camp written on the side between the strips. Almost everyone was packing. I decided to get dressed and see what was going on. I made my way out and over to Luda Mae. "What is going on and what is all the fighting about?" I asked her. "Hey Sweetcheeks. We decided the people going could use the bus to travel across country." "Wait I thought we were all going? Who wants to stay behind? It won't be safe for anyone to be left behind"

Luda Mae gives a deep sigh. "Sweetcheeks come walk with me to the creek we need to have a talk." I nod my head and grab her hand like I did when I was younger. "The child I am not as young as I used to be, I don't want to leave Texas this is my home and I am comfortable here. I do not want to leave the rest of the family behind either. It does sound like it is going to be a grand adventure I would rather stay here."

"Who else wants to..." "I told you Erin go and get packed you and Jennifer both we are leaving soon!" "We don not want to go Hoyt. IN fact, we both want a divorce! You and your family of freaks made us the same way! We are sick and tired of living this way! How could you think we loved you! Please Hamas is a facing retard and Max might as well be his son! He's a big a freak as he!" "Well, if you thought that way, why did you stay!?" " Hmm well lets see could it be because you fuck heads would have eaten us! Plus, you had Sweetcheeks back then! How could we leave her alone here?! We obviously came too late because look at the freak she married!" I saw red and grabbed my knife from my seat and looked at Luda Mae who looked resigned and nodded her head once to me.

I entered the shadows staying as quiet as possible. I say Baby is doing the same for Jennifer. I grabbed Erin by the hair and kicked behind her knees "Who do you think you are talking about my family like that!? You who I welcomed into this family say that about Tommy and Max?" They both started screaming hysterically. I pulled her hair tighter "I asked you a question!" "Please Sweet Cheeks I did not mean it, I just did not want to leave my home, please think of our children!" "I am, Why should they have to put up with your prejudices? You don't want to leave? Fine I grant you your request!" I then slit her throat and her blood gushed over Uncle Hoyt's face as he smiled. I pushed her down onto the ground before stabbing her through the back and into her heart.

I sighed before sitting down hard. I start to cry silently when I felt arms pull me back into a hard chest. I snuggled into Otis and hid my face in his neck. "Why Otis? I thought of them as family. I gave them my family." I could not get anything else out as I saw RJ drags Erin into the house. With Tiny does the same with the body of Jennifer. Otis helped me to my feet when Uncle Hoyt gathered me into a big hug. "Thank you Sweetcheeks. Thank you for standing up for us like that." I hugged him back and cried a bit more before looking for Tommy hoping he would forgive me. I saw him next to the house I saw his eyes looked sad and I turned away to go hide. He sprung forwards abed hugged me to him before putting me on his shoulder. I tapped his mask in fiction before looking at my family. "We need to have a meeting everyone. We also need to gather up all the bodies and parts except the really healthy ones which will need to be tied up and hamstrung so that they cannot escape. Now please." Tommy took me to the swing and started to push me while Otis sat next to the base of the tree. I hated the thought of my family parting ways, but I would much rather they be happy. I wondered who all would decide to stay with the extended family with Luda Mae. I sighed deeply when I saw people start to gather round Tommy hold his kid with Max.

"It has been brought to my attention some want to stay here with the extended family. They will not be able to stay in this house because we will have to set it into an inferno to destroy the whole house, there is to much evidence throughout the whole house to keep it standing. Grandma wants to go live with the cousins. Who else wants to stay in Texas please do not think we will be mad. I just want you to be happy. If you want to stay please go and stand by Grandma." RJ, the coach, Baby, and Max went to stand with Luda Mae while I watched with heart break. Tiny went to stand there too, but Baby was against it. "Tiny I need you to stay with Blood and Otis to keep them and any child they have safe I want to stay in the state where Mama and Daddy gave their lives to keep us safe and free. I also want to stay with RJ that way the family will continue no matter where we are. Can you do that for me Tiny? Keep them safe?" Tiny nods his head while crying and goes to stand by Uncle Hoyt.

Tex looked undecided until he saw me watching him with heart broken eyes at the thought of losing any more family. He sighs and goes to stand with Uncle Hoyt. I sigh deeply. "So Grandma RJ Coach Baby and Max want to stay here. Uncle Hoyt sighs I want my kids to stay here. They are not as healthy as I would like and I know Mama will take care of them along with Max." I sniffle at the thought of breaking Uncle Hoyt from his springs. He looked at me. "Sweetcheeeks it is best this way. Tommy needs Lilian and I am not much of a father anyways. We will write and talk to them on the phone often. It is better for them to stay." I nod my head and l looked at the other group. "Okay, let's get packing. We need to keep things separated in different parts of the undercarriage so that. It will be easier that way." Once I spoke everyone got busy. I look at Luda Mae. " The gentlemen tied up go with you and the others. It will not last forever, but it is a start and I know the cousins will appreciate it a lot. We will have to live on regular food for the foreseeable future." Luda Mae nodded her head while Tommy started to load up the human cargo in the back of the bus. Otis comes and kisses my cheek, carrying our things which I put into the undercarriage. Along with the other stuff separated into piles.

I pull Otis into a deep searing kiss my tongue duelling with his. I smile into his lips. "Otis you okay? The rest of your family is splitting up because of me after all." Otis sighs and shakes his head no. "I am fine Blood. They are grown ups and can make their own choices. I know they will keep each other safe. Plus, I have you and Tiny so I am not losing everyone. One day we will have our own springs after all." I grin happily before getting back to work. Once finished, I start collecting anything burnable soaked in different chemicals before making a line of gasoline and crude oil mixture out of the house. I see Tommy with a lighter and he lights some brush before looking at anyone. We all nod and he let it drop we watch our house start to burn. It is a raging inferno before I shove anyone into the bus. I look out the window while Uncle Hoyt heads off to the cousin's house To let off some of our passengers. I start to hum softly when Baby sits down next to me and pulls me close. "Sis, I love you to death you little bitch. Do not think I am leaving because of you. I feel better in Texas. Plus RJ needs someone watching his back. Otis has you now. While I know that I will always be needed I will miss you something fierce." I cry into her shoulders and can only nod. We stop by the station while we ransack the place to get everything we can use from it. We know it will be split into half so that we do not leave the others completely helpless. Once done Tex burns down the Station as well. We head out again and reach our cousins in short order.

Once Luda Mae tells them what is going on we start to unload when Grandma pulls me aside. "I know you like to wear black when doing new things, but I want you to wear this dress for me until a couple states away. If you are somehow caught You need to look as innocent as you can. Can you do that for me Sweetcheeks?" I only nod while I run into the bathroom to change. Otis follows me up to keep an eye on me. I smile at him before pointing at the hole in the wall where my cousins can be peeping toms. He stands in front of the hole while I change quickly and grabbing his hand and skipping down the stairs. I stop at the bottom and see the others carrying things on. I start to cry again when I am in the middle of a huge group hug, people telling me thank you for not taking all the family with me. Promises to keep them safe and whatnot. I can only nod my head before crying harder. I see Tommy and Tiny carrying in the kids and hand them over to the cousins. I go over and Tap, Tommy, who reaches down and picks me up. I snuggle close and apologize. He taps my head in reprimand to let me know it is their choice and to stop blaming myself. I only nod before Pasing me over to the others for hugs goodbye. Once I finished hugging Luda Mae and Baby and RJ again, they push me to Otis, who picks me up and carries me to the bus where everyone else is waiting for me. I smile sheepishly before opening the window and waving at everyone as we drive away. I somehow knew I would not be seeing them again, not in person anyways.

CHPTER 02 THE START OF THE JOURNEY

I curl up into a ball and soon fin myself dozing while the rest keep talking about what we will need to do now. I hear mention of stopping at a mall and getting more things we will need. I know I should have felt weirded out to be the only girl other than Lilian but I only felt safe these guys would put down their lives for us. I woke up later and see Tommy and Tiny sleeping on each other with Lilian in between them. I poke Otis and point and he snickers. "Think they are in love?" I snicker and no my head. "They make a perfect couple don't they?" Otis nods his head. "They will know what is going on with each other and act accordingly." I spot the exit for the Mall and point it out to Uncle Hoyt who just nods his head. We pull off the exit and hand all the money to Uncle Hoyt who's eye bugs out slightly. "My family keeps putting money into my account and I have my card too if we need it. I think we should save the cash for emergencies. "Smart thinking Sweetcheeks." I start to think before handing my card to Otis. "It would be weird that a kid like me is in charge of it. It will draw unwanted attention." Everyone nods than cheers as we pull into the mall we cheer loudly. Tex grabs me from behind before picking me up. Otis looks murderous. "Otis do not be mad. Think about it, would we be able to keep our hands off each other if you carried me?" He shakes his head no and I smile at him. Uncle Hoyt pretends to give us a lecture on how to behave in the mall and not separate.

I motion for Tiny and Tommy to stay on the bus until I can get them new masks. They nod and stay seated. I suddenly have a bright idea and start singing a camp song and I look at Otis to pick it up along with everyone else other than Uncle Hoyt and Tex who was supposedly the camp counselors in charge. Once we get in Uncle Hoyt looked lost. I speak up proudly if a bit slow. "I have the list here Sir." I then beam at him as he catches on. "Would you like to walk for a bit Sweet? You can hold my hand and we can get the things on the list. I smile broadly and wiggle to get down as soon as I do I pretend to try and run away in excitement when Uncle Hoyt caught me and held my hand. I pouted up at him before pointing to the store we need. I see Otis out of the corner of my eye handing the card to Tex. He acts belligerently until I whimpered and held my hand out to him as well. "Hold my hand Buddy." I say in a pleading sweet voice. He looks put out before Uncle Hoyt gives him a look and he complies. I smile happily and start to skip and pull them in the direction we need. We quickly shop for clothes and other things we will need before deciding we will stop at a grocery store to pick up more food and the like. I make myself turn red when I notice some ladies watching. "I tug on both the hands holding me before bursting out in tears. I stammer out that I need some personal stuff as well. They looked confused and I blushed harder. "I need some tampons and some Midol." They lose their cool and start to bluster and look embarrassed while I make my lip wobble like I am going to cry. One of the ladies laugh at us before motioning me over. I pretend to look scared before heading over. "Here I'll take you over to get the stuff you need, child, we don't want the men to be in on our secrets right?" I nod my head shyly before Hoyt gives me 60. "Get enough for the 4 months we will be camping okay?"

I nod happily before dropping the money and crying again. A the lady giggles and helps me to pick it up and sees an ugly pink bag that she buys for me to put the money in. I pretend to like it while imagining ways to cut her head off and shoving it down there. We get the things I will need and head back to my group. I see a bunch of guys surrounding my family making fun of them. I get angry and run up and kick whom I supposed to be the leader in the back of the knee. I pretend to cry and hold onto his neck and hair calling him mean. I whisper into his ear "You and your friend stay here any longer and I will slit your throat and cut out your tongue to shove up your ass. Do you comprehend what I am saying." He nods once before struggling to get up I pretend he threw me off of him and cry louder. He looks at me and decides to apologize thinking he hurt me no matter the death threats. I look out of the corner of my eye and see the last people I expected to see. My eyes widen in surprise and I -go deathly white. I start to shake when Otis is there looking around to see what has me spooked. Not knowing why I am acting this way he picks me up and glares at the people that had been "picking on them" and told the others to bring the stuff so we could go camping! We make our way out while I hold my hand out beseechingly. They do not follow and I cry and wiggle to get down to go and run in hiding. Otis squeezes me tighter and I bury my head in his neck.

All of a sudden I feel someone tugging my locks and there they are! I cry out in excitement and reach out again, only to be stuck in the middle of a tug of war with Otis not giving me up at all. I kiss him on his cheek since we are still in public and yell out "Mickey! Daddy!" Once he realized these are some more family members he let me go and Michael took me onto his shoulder before heading off to a picnic table, and sat with me on his lap. I see Jackson just watching me and I know he is still very very upset with me. I cry harder and harder until I start to hyperventilate which got Jackson moving and handing me a paper bag. He sits next to me and rubs my head. Michael starts to shake before she bursts out laughing "Not even 10 minutes and you gave in. I win the bet!" I look shocked at Michael talking. He whispers in my ear the demons are gone." I nod my head at him and hug him tightly. I feel Jackson reach out and settle me on his lap.

I struggle for a bit, but now he is not letting me go. "Can you understand why I did what I did?" I felt him nod into my hair. "It does not mean I have to like it and if you ever and I mean ever, do that again, you will be grounded until your 30." I snicker quietly and realized something that made me squirm. "Um, Dad? Mickey? I kind of have to tell you something." I whisper out softly. I give a deep sigh when "I would appreciate you getting your hands off of my wife now you bastards!" I groan in my throat when Mickey stiffens up along with Jackson. "OTIS! I was going to break it to them more gently!" PTOs stuck his tongue out at me before laughing at my discomfort. I mutter jerk. "You," said Jackson slowly, "You are saying you are married to my 13 year old daughter?" Otis smirks some more while nodding his head. I struggle to get out of Jackson's hold to beat him senseless I notice Uncle Hoyt, along with Tex laughing their heads off. I see Tommy and Tiny getting agitated and I know this can turn bad fast. "QUIET!" I yell loudly. Everyone stiffens and I tap Jackson's face to get him to let me down.

I sigh and count to 10. "Otis I love you with all my heart, but you are a real asshole right now, if I was you I would make my way back to the bus and get Lilian before tommy and tiny leave her alone!" Otis glares at me. "If you ever want to get laid again in the next 5 years move it now!" He gulps and takes off. I look at Uncle Hoyt and Tex. "Come here and let me introduce you all. There is to be NO blood shed. Daddy? This is Uncle Hoyt and Cousin Tex the big men coming this way are Tommy and Tiny. Guys? These are my Dad Jackson and my Step Dad Michael. TOMMY! TINY! We are all family here so behave. They look put out before nodding and glaring some more. I go over and Tommy picks me up while Tiny taps my head a bit hard to let me know he was upset. He had been charged to look after me after all. "Tiny I was only ever in danger of getting my ass spanked. You did not break your promise okay?" He nods slowly before heading back to the bus. Tommy hugs me before sitting me down. He also goes back to the bus. All of a sudden there was a big explosion and I was thrown off my feet and would have met the asphalt if Jackson had not grabbed me as fast as he had. "What the fuck was that!?" Jackson looks sheepish. "Um, my car?" I just stare at him. "It took out the target?" I just look before sighing, "okay people lets move! We will have cops inbound we need to leave now!" we head quickly to the bus me pulling Dad and Mickey behind me. We all sit down as Uncle Hoyt pulls out of the parking lot quickly. I go through the bags that I see and pull out the masks for Tommy and Tiny, "You guys need to wear these instead of your normal ones until we get to where we are going okay?" They nod and put them on. I turn around and head back to the front to sit next to Otis, who I just knows is pouting. I curl up next to him and lick his neck. He flashes a small smile before pulling me into his side more.

I turn to Jackson and Mickey "So why the big boom?" Jackson looks sheepish. "Weeeeellll I might be retired now..." I grin at him. "So what was that one last job?" He nods his head. "Well want to meet your brother Chucky and my best friend Jason? We are thinking of settling there until things cool down in Texas." Jackson looks surprised before he nods his head. I cheer loudly when I see cops heading towards the mall. "I think we should wait till the next state to do the grocery shopping. Uncle Hoyt when you get tired switch places with Dad I... Am going to take a nap!" I lay down as best as I can with my lap in Otis's lap. He leans down and kisses me deeply before I drift off.

Chapter 03 Almost there!

I look excitedly at the window and start to bounce once again. Everyone gives a deep sigh and looks at me with amusement. "We're almost there! I can't wait to see UNCLE CHUCKY AND THEM AGAIN!" "Yes, we know!" Everyone shouts back, I just stick my tongue out before looking out the window. WELCOME TO HACKENSACK" I grin again before giving Jackson directions. I see my old house and as soon as the bus stops I am pounding on the door to be let out. Jackson lets the door open and I fall out, leaning on the curb and grass. I do not even notice the pain or blood before I run to the house pounding on the door and ringing the bell still bouncing. "HEY OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I AM GOING TO KNOCK IT DOWN!" I hear some footsteps and a shout of surprise as the door is yanked open and I am pulled to a solid chest and squashed next to a cat. "DOE!" I pet him and rub his head as Chucky cries into my hair, hugging me tightly. "Blood, Blood. Blood. Blood." He kept chanting my name over and over again. "I missed you Uncle Chucky. You and Doe both." I look around for Tiffany and the twins, but noticed how the house is dark. "Where are they Uncle Chucky?" He sighs and still cries, saying my name over and over. I start to get really worried.

"Charles Lee Ray! Where are they?" "They left me Blood. I slipped while you were gone and Tiff blamed me for loving you more than my own family. They moved to California. If I ever see them again, I will kill them." I wondered how long he had been alone. The tie-in with Uncle Chucky, he hates being alone. I pull him closer to me as I snuggle in deeply. I hear Jackson beep the horn and I sigh. I continue to look around "Uncle Chucky I can't stay." He holds me tighter and starts to squeeze my breath out of me. "Don't leave me too Blood. Please don't, " I sigh and wiggle a bit "Uncle Chucky I am sure you saw the news. I can't stay here..."

"NOO I love you Bllood don't leave me!" "Come with us Uncle Chucky, I would love to have you come. I would be one more family member with me." He pulls back slightly to make sure I was serious. He seems to guess I am and runs around packing the things he wants to take. The us honks again and I wave behind me. I see him struggling to carry everything so I go to help by grabbing the 4 small ones. He brings the 3 largest ones and carries them to the bus. We look at the house and sigh. We pack hem into the under carriage before heading in once again. I sigh as I walk through the house carrying Doe. I notice a smell and sigh, I whistle shrilly. Tiny and Tommy come in "Guys put the bodies in the cellar, please we'll need to burn the house down." They nod while I make sure the pilot light is out before turning on the burners and oven I whistle again and make sure everyone is out of the house. I make it to the bus with Doe and notice Uncle Chucky light a cigarette before tossing it behind him. He makes his way to the bus before BOOM! The house blows up and starts to burn. Uncle Chucky and I watch it burn out of the window with tears streaming down our faces.

Otis picks me up and puts me on his lap. "You sure do cry a lot Blood. I snicker and grin through my tears "Uncle Chucky this is my husband Otis. Otis this is my uncle Charles Lee Ray is otherwise known as Chucky. They shake hands and I can tell they are trying to hurt one another I sigh deeply. "Guy stops it, I am not a piece of meat to fight over!" they grin at me before starting to tickle me. I laugh and wiggle and giggle until I can hardly breathe. I am hugged between both of them not noticing the looks passing between the two. I doze off to sleep.

I wake up a couple hours later when I notice where we are. "Pull into the next exit! We will need to get lots of things before we make it to our destination! We'll be holed up for a while so we need to get them now. No alcohol! At all. I cannot guarantee your safety until I see Jason again!" Everyone nods before we start to sing camp songs before heading into the store. Jackson was carrying me this time. I smile shyly at everyone while waving and blushing. We get a grocery cart a piece "Belle do you want to push your own cart?" Jackson asks me slowly. I nod my head and grin brighter, making everyone watching us snicker. When I saw someone point at Tommy and Tiny and call them freaks I burst out in tears making everyone glare at the creeps.

I ran and hid behind Tiny and Tommy for a bit when the creeps left I came out of hiding wiping my tears. Everyone patted my head while offering to show me around to get eh things we might need. I smile brightly and nod my head. Once done, we check out and make our way to the bus to pack them up when I notice the creeps glaring at me. I sigh and stick my tongue out of them before heading onto the bus. I snicker when I saw them get into their car. I just knew I had not seen the last of them. We head out once again and headed to the interstate I saw the car following us. "I wonder if they will follow us all the way to camp?" I asked. "No one touches them. It is an easy way to bring Jaosn out." They nod and start to laugh. I curl up next to Tex and grab a quick nap. With everyone smiling and laughing quietly at the stupid creeps.

I was thinking of putting Camp in this segment, but decided against it. I hope everyone once again enjoyed this segment it was kind of hard to write. I think the next segment plus an epilogue is all that is left.


End file.
